Neverending Night
by Arianna-Janae
Summary: The story picks up a few months after the end of Breaking Dawn. Bella has to confront her mother, & meets a few new friends..and enemies. There is a new threat to the Cullens, and it seems he's raising forces against them.
1. Chapter 1

10

Prologue

I don't know why I even bothered dealing with the outside world today. These past few days have been the most difficult in my life; emotionally exhausting and yet somehow liberating. I think I had secretly hoped for this time to come, though not in the manner in which it did. I thought that my recent freedom would bring me peace; a new chapter. Instead I drudge through my daily routine as though nothing has changed. Life is difficult when you are trying to find the bright side of a tragedy. My life remains the same unending cycle to begin again the next day. Here I am, surrounded by people but feeling more alone than ever. Yes, it seems nothing _has_ changed.

Mr. Monotone's voice is only a quiet hum in the background. My dull surroundings fade slowly to black. Without warning recent memories flood my mind. The memories I have been struggling so hard to put behind me. Murky, fuzzy images punctuated by fear and pain; the visions of myself, black and blue in the mirror, the lifeless quality of his eyes. The imagery play over and over again until they escalate into a crimson frenzy. The guilt is too much. It forces me down. I feel myself falling, slipping.

I return to reality just as my elbow starts to slide; the book I was resting on now teetering on the edge of my desk. In one swift move I save myself and the book from colliding with the floor. My eyes immediately scan the room to see if anyone is paying attention to me. No one ever pays attention to me, so I don't know why I worry. As I survey the room, the knot in my throat begins to unwind. Until my eyes return her stare. I was used to seeing disbelief in people's eyes after they caught a glimpse of my little "quirks". The look in her eyes is different, though. In her eyes I saw questions, but no doubt.

She was different from the others. I noticed that from the beginning. I had tried to talk to her once, but all I managed to mumble was a quiet "hello" which she returned with only a quick smile. She seemed to avoid me, and everyone else for that matter. I was used to being avoided. I was used to not fitting in…anywhere. Something told me that the same was true for her. She was anything but ordinary. I don't think I could pick just one word to describe her. Calling her beautiful would be a gross understatement. When she entered the room all eyes affixed to her, yet she seemed annoyed by the obvious attention. At least the attention that she received was in admiration rather than curiosity.

I was only a fleeting interest to others. Once they stuck their label on me, I never passed through their thoughts again. In many ways I liked it that way. It kept me invisible, which made life easier in several ways except one. The only dialogue I have is the internal kind, and that gets old after a while.

The dull hum was coming to an end as people began shuffling in their seats. I could feel her eyes still on me. I began to gather my things, unsure of what would come next. I had an odd feeling that now I would get my conversation. She would have questions, and I had no idea how to answer them. The truth? That was too much for anyone to swallow.

Chapter 1

Many months have passed since the Volturi's last visit, and I felt like the only one who feared their return. I believed that for the first time in their whole existence, the Volturi felt they might have met their match in a foe. If they returned, it would either be to acquire or annihilate; both prospects being equally as abhorrent. I knew out of everyone in my family, I would have the biggest target on my head. So I made it my mission to secretly prepare myself for what might come. However, as I was beginning to find out, it was nearly impossible to keep secrets in the Cullen household.

To sustain ourselves, we only had to hunt every two weeks. I however, still a newborn, seemed to require weekly feedings. At least once a month on our hunting missions, I would hunt without Edward. On these days, Jasper taught me the basic skills of fighting. I always anticipated our practices with enthusiasm laced with a touch of trepidation. I felt my added "newborn strength" waning. Jasper realized this as well, and he seemed to drive me to my limits in every way imaginable. He started our lessons teaching me how to defend myself by showing me _all_ the openings in my defense. My stone body ached from being constantly on edge.

"You have to be aware of your stance, Bella. You must be prepared to move in any direction. Try standing on the balls of your feet with your knees slightly bent." he instructed. I lowered my stance, shifting my weight forward, prepared to dodge the inevitable blow that was coming. In a fraction of a second he was behind me. I could hear him. I quickly side-stepped to my left, hoping to evade him. Instead of hitting me square in my back, Jasper rammed into my shoulder knocking me forward. I quickly recovered and was back in my defensive stance.

"Better," he began, "but you must plan your moves. Had you made your side-step a fraction of a second sooner before my attack, I would have missed you completely. But you gave me time to adjust. Let's try again."

I nodded. I took in a deep breath to clear my mind. Self-doubt was creeping in on me, and I knew I had to force it away or it would defeat me. I closed my eyes and focused only on what I heard. My keen eyes picked up every flicker of motion, which was sometimes more of a distraction than an aid. Instead I focused on the sounds; every leaf crackle, the gentle sway of the trees in the wind. Returning to my defensive stance, I waited. I could hear him circling me, coming closer then retreating to test me. I remained composed. By the sound of the leaves under his feet, I knew he was advancing for his true attack. His moves were always calm and calculated. I held my position. Jasper let out a short breath just before his attack. This was my cue. Instead of side-stepping like I had done previously, I dropped to the ground and rolled forward, passing right underneath him as he leaped toward me. I turned around. My eyes shot open as I came to stand right behind him. I had him. I let out a squeal of excitement as I reached out to hug him. Bad idea. My short-lived satisfaction soon turned to pain as I was launched through the air landing on the rocky bed of a stream ten yard away.

Jasper was at my side in a moment. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to…it's just that …"

"I know, I know, you acted on instinct to protect yourself. The same thing you're trying to teach me to do. It's ok Jasper, I'm fine." And in all reality, I was fine. The impact of my landing had sent a shudder of unnerving vibration through my body. So rocks _could_ feel pain, I mused.

"I think that our lesson is over for today." Jasper looked displeased.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'll try to do better next time." I stammered.

His demeanor suddenly changed and he managed a smile. "No Bella, you did wonderful. So well that your last move took me off guard. I still feel so terrible."

"Well you put those thoughts out of your head. I don't want Edward finding out about our little training sessions. That's a lecture I don't want to have."

"I know why you're doing this Bella. You want to be prepared for anything that comes your way. I understand and respect that. You know that we all fear the Volturi's return." He raised an eyebrow to gauge my reaction and then continued. "Alice is keeping an eye on the Voturi's actions. Carlisle is staying in contact with all our friends; the ones in South America especially. We will be prepared for whatever comes our way." He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Besides, Edward knows about our practices and he's not upset."

"Wh-what? He knows?" Why he had not mentioned anything to me?

"What do you think he's doing on the days that we hunt? Edward, Jacob, and the rest of the wolves are running through drills just like we are. No one's taking chances." He paused, in thought."You can blame me for keeping all of this a secret, Bella. I asked Edward not to mention it to you. I noticed that you seemed to put so much effort into the little time that we have in our training. Secrecy has a tendency to make you more alert, constantly looking over your shoulder. "He shot me an apologetic look.

It took me a short moment to process the realization. "I understand. In some ways I'm relieved to know that I'm not the only one worrying about… _them_. I guess I should have known that there was no hope keeping a secret for long in this family." I chuckled. "So now that everything is out in the open, let's go see how Edward's training session is going."

"But Bella, we haven't hunted yet. You should…."

"I'll be fine, Jasper. I'm well in control of myself. I'm not all that thirsty anyways. There is an elk no more than 100 yards away and I'm not the least bit interested." I know that Jasper's concern was for the safety of the humans on the reservation rather than my appetite. Well I guess his concern _was_ my appetite. He was still wary of my ability to control the lust for human blood. There were only a handful of humans that I had come into close contact with that were not my friends or family. I could never live with myself if I hurt anyone I loved. I knew that Jasper had come to see that much at least. But a stranger was different, someone that I had no connection with, like the hiker in the woods on my first night as a vampire. I shudder to think of what would have happened to him had I not been able to just run away. Still, that was months ago, and I knew that I was in much better control of myself…as long as no one was bleeding.

My dim memory drifted back to my birthday almost two years ago, when a tiny paper cut almost permanently altered the course of my life. Who was I fooling; it nearly halted my life in its tracks. For those months that Edward was gone, I was dead inside; save for that tiny spark that Jacob had ignited in me.

I could have never imagined the way the circumstances of the last year could have panned out. My life was a paradox. I was willingly thrust into marriage and motherhood all the while coming to grips with my new life as a vampire. I expected that many of my relationships would change after my transformation, and that some would cease to exist. Amazingly, I was able to hold onto everyone that I loved in some fashion. I was able to still have my father in my life. That, in and of itself, was amazing. This was made even more wonderful by the fact that he is able to know Renesmee.

I had thought that my choice to become a vampire would mean losing Jacob forever. But instead I got to keep him too. What I had hoped for him came true the night my daughter was born; he imprinted. At first I was furious, downright livid. I thought of all the choices that had been taken away from her. I thought of the experiences that she would miss. First love… first heartache.

She would only miss the bad parts; the pain of uncertainty. Never would she taste the anguish that I endured for a few short months of my life without Edward. I began to grasp that her life would not be so unlike mine. She would have her Jacob as I have my Edward. He would be her protector, her friend, and …more when she was ready. He was the only person who would ever be good enough for her.

Jasper and I now ran across the Quileute lands. There were no longer any boundaries we need worry about crossing. The treaty had evolved into a friendship built on trust and faith. We now worked together to protect Forks. The Quileute lands were breathtaking. Brilliant green moss covered every tree trunk and cast a lush blanket on the earth. The forest was dense, the trees stretching up to create a canopy of darkness, shielding our skin from the sun. I was still faster than Jasper. It had not been a year since my transformation, and I could feel the subtle changes in my abilities. It seemed I became more agile, while losing a fraction of my speed and strength. My eyes were no longer a brilliant red anymore. They had faded into a ruddy amber color, but still far from acceptable for human standards. We were almost to the clearing, and I could hear the growls and grunts of the wolves. I could also smell Edward's sweet scent. For a moment, the atmosphere went tense before they realized that the approaching vampires were not enemies.

"Bella?" I heard Edward question before I came into the clearing. "I thought you were…hunting." He said.

"Sure you did, just as I thought you were spending a quiet day with Nessie." I retorted with a smirk. "So where is our daughter?"

"She's with Emily and Claire. I hope you're not upset."

"Why should I be upset? Me, the only person who's thoughts you can't hear and I _still_ can't keep any secrets from you." The corner of my mouth turned up in a smirk. Edward's matching smile soon appeared, and the training session picked right back up, with two more participants. We were done after a few hours and returned to the reservation.

My beautiful Renesmee. She grew lovelier by the second. Her long copper curls hung to her waist framing the delicate features of her angelic face, so like her fathers. Her skin was ivory with a touch of blush. Her brown, knowing eyes framed by long lashes. Though she was merely eleven months she now appeared to be a six-year-old. Compared to others her "age" her body was slender with lean muscles and a delicate bone structure.

I still made some attempts at normalcy for Renesmee's sake. A month ago I decided to enroll her in private ballet lessons. This made her quite adept at ballet. Her instructor had gone through three weeks worth of lessons in a single session. She was pirouetting on her first day. With an aunt like Alice to look up to though, it was no wonder.

Renesmee was a quick study in everything she tried her hand at. The first time she sat down at the piano she played the lullaby Edward composed for her in its entirety. Edward's jaw hung open, his eyes blank. Renesmee, thinking that she made a mistake, replayed her memory for Edward. Finally able to speak, Edward mumbled "It was perfect." It was not long before they began composing music together; one creating the harmony while the other melded together the melody.

As horrible as it was, a little piece of me felt jealous. I had no special thing that I was good at to share with my daughter. The closest thing I could grasp at was my failed attempt at ballet as a child. I now watched my beautiful daughter float across the floor with the ease and grace that came so naturally to her. Her dance instructor called Renesmee her "prized pupil" and stated that she had a talent that she had never seen before. I had come to expect no less from my daughter. My heart beamed at the praise she received, but the lessons would have to come to an end. Renesmee knew this as well. On our way out of the ballet studio, her teacher pulled me aside, handing me a pamphlet.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I've taught her all that I can," she let out an abbreviated laugh, and then her tone turned serious. "This school is the best there is in over 500 miles. Your daughter is truly gifted; please don't let it go to waste."

When we were in the Volvo, Renesmee turned to me.

"I'm not going back am I?" she stated. I gave her an apologetic look as I struggled for the words to make it seem right. "I'm not upset, Mommy, I understand." Then her warm little hand clutched mine, and if tears could fall from my eyes they would have. I wished that I could give her a normal life where things didn't have to be so strained. Just as I discovered more and more advantages to my new life, I also uncovered the limitations. For instance, Edward and I could not be seen within Fork's city limits as we were supposed to be attending college at Dartmouth. Edward used the house in New Hampshire as merely a forwarding address. It seemed a high price to keep up the lie. Unfortunately lies were a part of our everyday lives; elaborate ones.

Renee bought me a web cam last Christmas. After stalling for two months claiming that it was probably buried under some ginormous pile of schoolwork, she threatened to send me a new one. Miraculously I found it that weekend. Now, every Tuesday night I spend an hour in Alice's bathroom getting made "human" again. After a layer of fleshy base, glossy lips, blush, and the seemingly-never-ending supply of brown contacts…'tah dah, I was human. Even with the façade, Renee still noticed something strange. Either my cheeks were too rosy, or my skin too pale or too …something. "Something isn't right about you, Bella", she said.

"Mom, I'm a newly-wed college student eating at odd hours, sleeping at odd hours, not knowing up from down anymore. Give me a break!" I was getting better at the lying, but my mother was always too perceptive, which is what made our relationship difficult to maintain. She would ask the questions that Charlie wouldn't, and she would demand answers.

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen you. I feel like I'm starting to forget what you really look like." Rene's frown made me feel lower than the scum on the bottom of a shoe, but I recovered quickly. I had to for her sake.

"You're looking at me right now mom."

"I know, I know. But it's not the same, Bella. I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too."

That's usually how the conversations ended; awkwardly.

As much as I want to see Renee, I know that I can't without putting her, and us, in danger. Lucky for me, she went back to work as a Kindergarten teacher last fall, so she doesn't bug me as much about visiting. Though now that its summer and she is out of school, I had to lie and tell her that I was taking grueling summer courses to dispel her plans.

Charlie had started asking more questions about us too. One night he dared me to eat a piece of steak. I agreed both to appease him and for my own curiosity. Luckily for me it was medium rare, so I did get some benefit out of it. I had to excuse myself to the restroom to cough it back up. That was _not pleasant._

I felt like I was hurting the ones that I loved by lying to them while being too selfish to let them go. The lies made life easier for everyone involved, but that fact didn't seem to make it any easier. Renesmee never seemed to mind though. She viewed the world through different eyes. She could find the joy in the most dismal of circumstances.

I had a lot to learn from my daughter.

My entire life had conditioned me to expect the worse in all circumstances. I had come to believe that was true. Living my new life, I was beginning to see otherwise. Sure, there were some struggles, but for once, I felt that I was finally getting my little piece of my Heaven. I had a wonderful family, some bound by blood, but all bound by love.

We arrived home in an hour and a half; unlike Edward I kept the speedometer within 20 miles per hour of the speed limit while in town. When I pulled into the garage, I found a shiny black Volvo; a perfect mate to Edward's which I was now driving.

A tumult of emotion welled up in me. He was quite taken aback when I came barreling through the door practically leaping into his arms.

"You're not mad?" he asked, still perplexed as he knew I usually despised gifts. Especially those with a high price tag. "You read my mind. Not that I don't love my Ferrari, but it attracts too much attention, and I felt bad about borrowing your Volvo all the time and…"He put one finger up to my lips, "All you had to do was ask, my love." He said with a chuckle.

Jacob's rabbit was in the driveway. I was sure that he wanted to find out how Renesmee's class went. He was always interested in every aspect of her life. Nothing seemed boring to him.

Jacob was currently taking summer classes in an attempt to catch up on the school that he had missed last semester. He had been studying for his finals this week and hadn't had as much free time to spend with Renesmee.

He stood on the porch of the Cullen's house.

"Hey Nessie, how was your dance class?"

"It was great, Miss Duveau said I graduated."

"Well I think that calls for a celebration." Jake said. "How 'bout a ride through the forest? It's a clear night with a full moon. What'd you say Bella?"

"Can I mommy?" Renesmee asked, a bright smile lighting up her face. The line of people vying to spend time with my daughter seemed never ending. With her growth being as rapid as it was, I felt robbed over the smallest amount of time I couldn't spend with her.

"Don't keep her out too late Jake, and be careful."

"Yes mother," was Jake's snide reply. He and Nessie both laughed. Yes, I was the over-protective mother of a half-vampire half-human child who's favorite playmate was a werewolf. Typical mom.

Inside the house Edward was sitting at the piano, working on a piece he and Renesmee had started. I could hear Esme and Carlisle sifting through paperwork in the office. Alice was perched on the end of the couch next to Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet were away on their umpteenth honeymoon.

Edward patted the piano bench beside him; gesturing for me to sit.

"We are writing this one for you." He said, his fingers lighting softly on the keys. A beautifully intricate melody unfolded. If my heart could swell, it would. This was love, more love than any person deserved. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he played, the music filling my ears then fading away.

"It's not done yet."

"It's wonderful." I said, my voice trembling with emotion. He kissed my cheek as if to catch a falling tear. My hand found his resting against my face. I took it and lead him outside. Knowing Jake, it would be a few hours until he brought Renesmee home.

Chapter 2

I decided it was about time that I actually go to college, rather than just pretending. Edward was immediately thrilled about my decision, going on about how I would love Dartmouth and how beautiful New Hampshire was in the fall.

"Not Dartmouth, Edward, Alaska. I'm going along with my original plan, and I have several reasons why Alaska is a better decision than Dartmouth." A funny picture always came into my head when I thought of the word "Dartmouth". I saw young men, all in matching coats, khakis and penny loafers, perched on an ornate fireplace smoking pipes and drinking brandy. I definitely did not fit into this picture, though I could see Edward quite easily fitting in. I looked up to realize that Edward was waiting to hear my reasons.

"Well, now that Jacob is graduating he will be able to go with us. I don't see Jacob fitting in at Dartmouth and I doubt that Billy or the packs will want him that far away. In his wolf form, I bet he will still be able to communicate with Sam and the others. Also, _I_ don't want to go too far from home, away from Charlie, and away from our family. I can't ask everyone to uproot themselves for my 'far-fetched dreams of a college education'. Besides, the Denali clan will be right around the corner, and Alaska's weather will be perfect for us. And I hate lyi…"

"Bella, you've made your point, and quite well I might add. Of course I am thrilled that you want to go to college, and I'm sure I can find some courses to interest me in Alaska. I know that you don't like lying to people, even though you _are_ getting better at it." He said with my favorite smile. "It sounds to me like you've thought of everything. I'll start making phone calls on Monday; we probably have three weeks or so before the semester begins. I hope they will accept a few late registrations." He said with a wink.

"If there is anyone that can 'talk' them into it, it's you."

"Have you talked to Jacob about this? Should I have him enrolled as well?"

"Um, well…no, not the college part. We've talked about moving, and I know he'll follow Nessie to the moon and back so…" Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, I immediately brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, explain to me why I am standing outside your house and there are no signs of life inside?" I could hear the rain pounding down in the background, but it was not loud enough to drown out the steal in my mother's voice.

"Uh, well…that's because I'm in Forks, Mom. Semester break." I said with a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing in New Hampshire? You didn't tell me…"

"Because I knew if I _told _you I was planning a trip to come and visit. You would come up with yet _another_ excuse as to why I couldn't. AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT, BELLA. And right now, I'm sick, and tired, and soaking wet!" Anger was clearly there in her voice, anger and defeat. The disappointment of my mother made my shoulder's slump with its weight. I had to fix this.

"Mom… we'll fly you here, I'll make this right. I'm so sorry. If I had known…" She was right, I would have made an excuse if I had known her plans. "We'll find the next flight we can to get you here. How many days do you have?" I cringed at my own words, I was promising things I couldn't do, and not because I didn't want to, because it wasn't safe.

"I have till next Saturday, so the whole week. Call me back with the flight information. I need to call a cab to get to the airport." She hung up abruptly, probably to avoid me trying to talk her out of it. I knew if I simply didn't call her back, she would max out her credit cards on plane tickets to get here. Not all of my stubbornness came from Charlie. My mother was usually too fickle to get fixated on one thing too long. Except when that thing was a mystery to her, she couldn't help but to solve it. Right now I was her mystery.

"What have I gotten us into, Edward? I'd rather face the Volturi again at this point then face my own mother." I held my head in my hands, my mind running over thousands of possibilities; none of which seemed worthwhile.

"We will think of something, Bella. Don't worry. Alice might get to play beautician for a whole week now." He tried to lighten my mood, but it wasn't working.

"And Renesmee? How will we explain _her_. She looks too much like us, my mother won't accept that lie for a minute."

"Jacob might have to take her while your mother is in town, to avoid having to lie in the first place."

"Great, a week without my daughter. I feel like I have so little time with her as it is, Edward. She changes so much every day."

"Let's not worry about that right now. I'll look up the flight information. I'm sure with at least one connection and booking things this late, it will be a long while before your mother gets here."

Just then, Renesmee came in from the forest with Jacob. Her lips a little deeper crimson with her recent hunt. In a blur I was beside her, scooping her up into my arms in a tight hug.

"I love you too Mommy, what's wrong?"

"You're growing up too quick, that's what's wrong."

"Let's go running, mommy. I want to show you a new place that Jacob showed me today." I glanced back to Edward for approval. He waved us away with a smile.

We were out the door in an instant. Renesmee was much faster than any human, but not as fast as a vampire. I let her lead me through the woods, listening to the sounds of her delicate footfalls and the slight elevation in her thrumming heartbeat. She grasped my hand, replaying the day's earlier events when she and Jacob had come running down this very path. It seemed like a game of catch; Jacob would gently butt his nose on her back when he got close enough. The game of catch ended in a clearing, not too unlike my meadow, though more overgrown. Jacob collapsed in what seemed like feigned exhaustion. A wolfy harrumph escaping him as his rust-colored coat met the earth. Renesmee actually did seem tired, and fit herself alongside Jacob's form, nestling into his fur.

Now, illuminated only by the light of the moon, Renesmee's meadow seemed more dream than real. The moon gave the vegetation a bluish hue lined in silver. The trees above formed a blanket with scattered holes where indigo shown through amidst the twinkling of stars. Without a thought, I lay down on the soft grass. Renesmee lay down along side me.

"Thank you for showing me your meadow, Renesmee. It's magical." I whispered in her ear. Her breathing grew steady as she drifted off to sleep. We lay there for what must have been an hour, gingerly running my fingers through her curls and tracing the contours of her angelic face. All seemed right in the world at that moment. I was thankful for my enhanced memory, for these are among the moments I would treasure for eternity.

Reality set in later as I laid my sleeping daughter in her bed.

"Her flight will arrive tomorrow evening at 9:30pm. You and I will go pick her up, and she can stay in the cottage. We can sleep in my old room. We will have to put some things away so that the cottage has a less "lived in" effect. Renesmee can sleep in Emmett and Rosalie's room. I'm sure they won't mind. Jacob will have to keep Nessie during the day. I wish there were another way."

"So we have sleeping arrangements covered, but how will I explain…me. I can't make myself _warm_, and _soft_ to her. Sure with makeup and contacts the façade is a little more believable." I was at a loss.

"You will have to keep your distance. Speaking of which, we should hunt tonight, it will make it…easier when Renee is around."

As much as I wanted to argue the point with him, I knew he was right. There was a rather large guard dog outside the cottage watching over Nessie while we hunted. The rest of the night, we thought nothing of tomorrow.

Dawn crept into the windows of our home, casting a shimmering brilliance onto the walls as the light reflected off of our bodies. Normally, I would continue to lie perfectly contented with Edward while basking in his light. Today was not normal though. And of all the days in Forks why did _today_ have to be sunny! My breath escaped in an exasperated sigh. Edward's warm fingertips stroked the small of my back, calming me. "Everything will work out." He assured me.

We were up and dressed in only a minute. Edward began removing some of our things from the cottage. Renesmee's room was a strange mixture of child and adult. There were stuffed animals on her bed, while the bookshelves were filled with books that could be considered anything but children's stories. Removing Renesmee's things from her room seemed wrong. It didn't sit well with me, even knowing that it was necessary. As my perfect angel lay in her bed asleep, we removed her clothes from her drawers and closet and placed them in a box in the back of our closet. On top of that box was a smaller one filled with her pictures and artwork.

"Good morning, Mommy." She said under heavy lashes while doing a 'kitty-cat stretch'. "What are you doing?"

I sat down on the foot of her bed while she sat up. "We are going to have a guest arriving tonight, Nessie. She will be sleeping here, so we are moving a few things so that she will have more room. As soon as she leaves your room will be back to normal, I promise."

"Where will I sleep?"

"In Aunt Rose's room, and Daddy and I will be just down the hall from you."

"Can I meet her? …Grandma? Is she like Grandpa?" Nothing ever seemed to slip past Renesmee. She always saw everything too clearly. What she didn't see, Jacob simply told her; one of the side effects of imprinting.

"I wish you could meet her, angel. I do. She is like Grandpa in many ways, but very different from him in many more. She sees and hears too much. If she could meet you I know she would love you." As if that was any conciliation.

"Does she see and hear things like Daddy or Aunt Alice?" I thought about her question for a long while. I knew my mother could not foresee the future, and she was no mind reader at least not in the literal sense. Though, she always seemed to have some type of ESP when it came to figuring me out.

"Renee is…perceptive. She digs much deeper than the surface of things. She will see that I am…different, and she will worry. If she sees you well…I don't know what she will do." That was the best answer I could give her.

Just then, Alice tapped lightly on the front door.

"I saw that someone would need my assistance today." She called from the front room.

"Do you think this will work, Alice? Have you _seen_ that this will work?" Edward asked her just as Renesmee and I joined them in the front room.

"Do you doubt my abilities, dear brother?" She joked, prancing around him to come and stand beside me.

"No, it would just be nice to know what you've seen so far. To tell if this is really worth all the trouble or if we should just make a run for it." Edward replied. Well so much for me depending on Edward's positive attitude to reassure me.

"Oh, I was talking about my abilities in cosmetology. I guarantee that she will _look_ human. Rene will at least accept that at face value. And I've already seen the solution Carlisle has come up with to avoid too much contact. It's brilliant!"

"Perfect. Well, let's get started."

"Really, Bella, must I dress you every morning?" Alice grasped my wrist and hauled me to the closet.

"I'll let you get away with the jeans today, but the t-shit has got to go." She pulled out a cotton long-sleeved shirt. I was surprised by the simplicity of her choice. The shirt was a solid light lavender v-neck, with long bell sleeves. I slipped it on without argument.

"You will see the reasoning behind my wardrobe choice when we go see Carlisle." She said as if defending her fashion statement with practicality. I was just thankful that I still wearing jeans.

We all walked together to the Cullen house.

"Normally I would use fiberglass, but all I had here was plaster, Bella." Carlisle began as I entered his office where he was arranging his materials. I was getting a cast. I rolled my eyes at the cliché. This fit my clumsy human self perfectly. My mom would buy it hook, line, and sinker.

"It will take some time for the cast to set. You will have to hold perfectly still. Are you sure you can handle that?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine." Once my cast was set, Carlisle cut it off. I eyed him, puzzled.

"Well I thought you would want to take it off at night." He replaced the cast on my left arm and wrapped it with ace bandages. The cast covered my arm from two inches below the shoulder all the way to my fingers; holding my elbow bent at a 115° angle. The purpose of my bell sleeves was now clear; Alice was a clever one. On my right hand he affixed a brace he said was commonly used for carpal tunnel syndrome. My use was purely to avoid hugs.

Carlisle suggested that I wear the cast and splint for an hour or so to get used to the restriction of movement. With the slightest bit of pressure or twitch of a muscle, the cast could be ripped apart. The metal support in my brace could be broken just as easily. I endured the discomforts of my accoutrements while being subjected to Alice's makeover. She took her time today. Two hours later the results her amazing. Looking in the mirror I felt like I was looking at my former self, minus my amber eyes of course. Even without the cast and splint, I looked more fragile; breakable.

"Alice, you are remarkable." She beamed over the praise.

The rest of the day I spent with Renesmee. We played chess, read poetry to each other, and then she put on a ballet show for the whole family. At seven, Jacob came to pick her up for the night. He would bring her back at 10pm to sleep the rest of the night in Rose and Emmett's room. The window was left open to second story room for an undetected entrance and exit. I was sure that Rosalie would be furious when she came home to smell that Jacob had been in her room. It will be interesting to see her reaction.

Chapter 3

On the way to the airport, Edward and I went over our "story" of what had happened over the last year. We had to leave no holes or discrepancies to our story.

"How are you planning on explaining your…injuries?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"Easy, a packing accident. A heavy box fell on top me. I tried to catch it and 'snap' broken arm and sprained wrist. That will fit in with our moving to Alaska, and the less than lived-in condition of the house in Massachusetts." I explained, quiet happy with the thoroughness and detail in my story.

"See, I told you that you are getting better at this." He replied, gloating.

"Better at lying? Just the talent I was hoping to develop." I replied dryly.

"I know that you don't like this. But it gets easier, and easier to accept. It is just a necessity to our lives." He paused for a long while, deep in thought. "Did you know that Alice is …jealous of you?" I could hear the question in his voice. He was questioning why he was telling me this.

"Jealous? How?" I was at a loss for a reason.

"You are the only one out of us who has been able to maintain any contact with your human life. Once we were all changed, our lives were uprooted completely. Alice never knew her family, not even in her human life. She would never say anything out loud, but she thinks about it. She wonders what her family was like; what all of our families were like. She wonders if there would have been a way to still keep contact with any of them after we were changed. She never had that thought until she saw that you were able to have a relationship with Charlie."

He was right, I had been thinking of all the negatives without the proper perspective. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett; they all left their families behind when they became a vampire; a choice that was made for them. How could I worry over how to make a relationship with my mother work? My main focus should be that I was still able to have a relationship with her at all. I should be thankful for that alone, no matter how strained and difficult it was. I felt Edward's gaze on me. He was clearly regretting telling me.

"Forget I told you that. It wasn't right of me to say something that was never intended to be heard."

I smiled. "No Edward, you're right. I see it now. I still get to have a relationship with my mother. That fact alone is amazing. I shouldn't worry about the intricacies of that relationship, but just be happy that I have it." He squeezed my hand. The lights of the airport lit up the foggy night. I tried my best to push aside my worries. Some of them were just preposterous. What if my skin looked too ashen under the airport's lighting? Then there were all the things I had to remember: walk like a human, talk like a human, blink, shift my weight, breathe, or if I couldn't breathe at least raise my shoulders up and down to fake it.

I popped my contacts in before we got out of the car. I inhaled the night air fully; tasting it, knowing that it would be uncomfortable not breathing around my mother. It would take time to acclimate myself to her scent enough to tune it out to some degree; just as I had done with Charlie.

The scent of human blood overwhelmed my senses when we first set foot in the airport. I had only been in areas crowded with humans on two occasions. On both of those occasions my family surrounded me, ready to restrain me if it became too much. I clenched tightly around Edward's arm, pausing at the threshold. The burning in my throat screamed at me to satiate my thirst, but I had to deny my urge. Focusing on my goal, I stopped breathing. Unfortunately, this now made it impossible for me to talk. I buried my face into the crook at the base of Edward's jaw, hoping that his sweet intoxicating scent would be enough to mask the smell of blood. It didn't mask it, but made it a bit more tolerable.

"Let's get my mom and get out of this place as soon as possible." I whispered in rushed gasps.

Edward cringed, "I didn't think about the crowd." I held my breath once more, still clutching tightly to Edward. I tested my resolve and took small breaths here and there to see if the burning would subside. It did, but only minutely. We finally arrived at my mother's gate just as the passengers were exiting the plane. She was the third person out of the terminal. The sight of her brought a broad range of emotion. I clung tighter to Edward, leaning into him for support. I could feel my eyebrows pull together and the corners of my eye's lift, but no tears fell. Regaining myself, I remembered the part I must play; fragile human. I raised my casted and splinted arms in apology as my mother approached. She stopped and shook her head with a little laugh. She hugged Edward first, and turned to look at me.

"You've changed Bella." Her look was disapproving. "Your hair is so long, and you look…thinner. That illness took its toll on you."

Relief. "Yeah, near-death will do that to you." I joked.

She gingerly grabbed my shoulders, "You need to take better care of yourself." She turned to Edward "You better take care of her. You know that was part of your vows." He laughed and nodded his head. She didn't shy away from the cold, stone-like feel of my skin. Strangely, the burning in my throat now seemed more tolerable. I knew I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this.

She sat in the backseat on the way back from the airport. The entire drive home was filled with discussion. I explained my "injuries" to her, which led to us discussing my change in schools. I confessed that I simply couldn't cut it at Dartmouth and thought that Alaska would be more my speed. Thank goodness she didn't ask me what my major was, because I had no answer for that question. She seemed to accept our stories over the events of the last year without issue. In truth they flowed with seamless ease, giving her no reason for doubt. Maybe my worries were for nothing. Maybe it would be just as it was with Charlie. She would accept what she was told in exchange for getting to be with me. I hoped it would be that simple.

When we got home it was difficult prying her away from Esme to show her the cottage. With flashlights in hand, we lead her down the short trail. Rene gasped when she saw the cottage in the night.

"How long has this been here?" She asked, her voice distant.

"We are assuming for about a hundred years or more. Esme found it and began renovations." Edward answered.

We passed through the threshold and the look in Renee's eyes were like a kid in a candy store. She ran her fingers along the mantle, the antique furnishings, and the soft bed linens in total awe.

"There are two rooms; this one that we are in now and a smaller one off to the left." He gestured to Renesmee's room. "If you value your sleep past dawn, I would suggest the smaller room."

"Is this a child's room?" Renee asked. I winced. Edward was quick to answer.

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle have many visitors, some with children. She thought it appropriate to have at least one room that might appeal to a child. The closet is just through these doors. I'm certain you will find that there is plenty of room. My sister Alice made sure that the designs accommodated for it." I smiled for a brief moment over Alice's 'necessities'. I knew that Edward had meant to lighten my mood with his comment.

"I think I will stay in the front room. I'm sure that the forest is breathtaking at dawn. I won't mind waking up a little early to see it." She turned to me. "Bella, if you sleep in though, would you come and get me when you wake up? I don't want to miss out on any of my time with you." Her words seemed more a warning then a request. I nodded. My mind already began running through the days to come. How was I to fill the time all the while trying to hide what I was?

"Goodnight Renee." Edward said, his words returning me to reality.

"G-goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight you too. Get some rest and I'll see you bright and early in the morning." I stifled a groan. No, this wouldn't be simple. At least Charlie only came in small doses.

As soon as we were out of sight from the cottage, Edward scooped me up into his arms and we flew through the forest to the Cullen's house. We entered his second-story window in a single leap, landing silently on the floor. He sat me gently on the oversized king bed that still sat in the center of his room. He was on the bed in one swift motion, his face only an inch away from mine, gazing intently into my eyes. The proximity of him erased all of my thoughts momentarily. All that existed was his scent, his breath on my face, and his golden eyes melting me to the core. His lips met mine with a fire. He kissed me deeply, electricity shooting out from my fingertips and down to my toes. I had only a brief moment of clarity, and grasping at that I pulled away from him placing one finger on his waiting lips.

"Renesmee." Together we were at Rose's doorway in an instant just in time to see Jacob gingerly laying Renesmee down in bed.

"Night, Jacob." She mumbled sleepily, curling onto her side nestling herself into Rose and Emmet's satin bedding. I nodded my thanks to Jacob and tucked Renesmee into bed, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Edward kissed her cheek, brushing a stray curl behind her ear. She smiled while she slept, perfectly contended. I knelt down by the bed and placed her hand on my cheek to see her dreams. They were always so colorful. She sat in a lush rainforest, a blue bird with orange plumes perched on her finger. She laughed as if the bird had told her a joke. I laid her hand gently on the bed, then said goodnight to Jacob. He would be back to pick her up at eight in the morning. The rest of the night was ours to do what we chose. We chose to do a little reminiscing on Edward's gold bed.

A light knock on the door startled me.

"Alice." I mumbled under my breath. I had a split second thought to just open the door in the nude to let her know that she was _interrupting_. Instead, I scooped up the bed sheet on my way to open the door.

"The sun isn't even up yet Alice." I hissed. She glanced past me and her eyes narrowed. I turned to see what disturbed her. Edward lounged on the bed, hands locked behind his head, wearing only a roguish smile on his face and a carefully placed pillow.

"It's not like I didn't _know_ what you two were doing without _this_ blatant display!" She said, disgusted. "I waited as long as I could, but I didn't think that Bella would want her mother seeing her in her current state." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face me.

"The sun will be up in less than an hour. I thought it best that you be ready just in case your mother decided to snoop around a bit." Of course she was right. I would hope that my mother would respect my "sleep" and not come to wake me too early. However, I definitely didn't want her to find me wrapped only in a sheet and looking all vampire-y. I grabbed my cast and splint from off the floor where they were carelessly tossed last night and followed Alice to her over-sized bathroom. Just like yesterday, the results of her work were astounding. Thirty minutes after dawn, I was human again; in appearance at least. Alice dressed me in some khakis, and a long sleeved blue shirt with a tight-fitting knit vest.

"Perfect." She exclaimed after giving me a look-over. Edward was dressed and by my side, "Nessie is awake, I thought you would like some time with her before Jacob leaves."

We were to the room just to see her sit up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Mommy and Daddy, "she smiled, "when will Jake be here?"

"Soon, sweetie." I replied as I kissed her on her forehead, taking in her unique scent. "I miss you when you're away." I confessed.

"I miss you too, Mommy. It's fun with Jacob on the reservation though. We went swimming yesterday!" I smiled at her excitement; at least this time away was enjoyable for one of us.

"You tell Jake to be very careful, Nessie." Edward said, "You tell him that I put you in charge." He said with a smirk.

"Oh _really_" Jake replied from down below. He landed with something less than grace on the second story. He turned to me, "Your mom is out wandering in the woods, Bella. She didn't look lost, but you might want to go find her soon. Wouldn't want any wolves giving her a heart attack." His tone was joking, but his words made my eyes bug.

"Time to go." I replied, scooping Renesmee up into a swinging hug. "Stay safe you two."

"Yes mother", they replied in unison, as if rehearsed. After Edward said his goodbyes, a moment later, they were gone. I took Edwards hand and lead him at a fast, human pace down the stairs and out the back door.

"Let's find my mother before she finds trouble." I insisted. She proved easy to find, I could smell her as soon as we were outside. There was another smell in the woods today, one that was familiar, but I didn't recognize it.

"Vampire" Edward replied to my unspoken question. "A stranger." It took all I had in me to maintain a human pace to reach my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"Lunch"

"Mom, what are you doing out here wandering around in the woods. You could have gotten lost!" Now who sounded like the parent?

"Cool it Bella. I can't enjoy the forest? Besides, some man showed me the way back to the house. It was strange really; I thought I would be the only one out in the woods this early." She turned to Edward. "He looked like he could be related to you; dark hair, pale skin, strange red eyes. Do you have a cousin in town or something, Edward?" Renee asked. My hands curled into claws around Edward's forearm. I clenched my jaw tight to avoid the growl that protested in my throat.

"No, Renee. It was probably someone looking for Carlisle and Esme. They're home is listed as a sort of half-way house for homeless teens. They might stop in for a hot meal, or occasionally a bed to sleep in. They are usually gone after a day though. We might have another guest, it seems. "He replied, a quick look of concern flashed across his face. My mother wouldn't have noticed it, but I did. A strange vampire wandering in the woods around the house; just what we needed. Was it an unknown member of the Volturi checking up on us, or a nomad vampire hunting in Forks? I shuddered to think of my mom being so close to this new arrival.

"Bella, why don't you take your mom up to the house while I try to see if I can track down our…guest?" Panic crossed my face; I didn't know how to react. The thought of Edward out here alone, tracking someone who could mean us harm. I refused to let go of his arm.

"No Edward…uh…I have a better idea." And I did. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella, is there a problem?"

"Well, it seems we have a _visitor _roaming the woods near home; probably a wanderer looking for a meal." I had to choose my words carefully to convey my message without tipping off Renee. "I thought it best that you accompany Edward to search for him. My mom saw him in the woods just a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I'll grab Jasper and we'll be there in a moment. Bring Renee to the house and keep her here."

"Renee and I are on our way." The phone line went dead. I gave Edward a quick kiss. It seemed awkward with my mother watching. He pulled me close in a brief embrace before releasing me. Renee and I started out for the house.

"What's the hurry, Bella? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I sighed, slowing my pace. Too perceptive.

"Sorry mom, I'm just a little antsy this morning."

"As soon as we get to the Cullen's, you are going to tell me what's really going on."

"Sure, sure." I kept our pace slow; it gave me more time to think of a plausible lie. Renee was already on edge, I would have to make the lie just as intriguing as the truth. The vampire in the woods meant trouble, and that's what I would tell her.

Esme and Alice cheerfully greeted my mom and I as we entered. Renee had a one-track mind though; getting her answers. We sat on the couch in the "living" room while Esme and Alice bustled around in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Bella. Now."

"The man you saw in the woods, he could be a…problem." I waited to gauge her reaction to my words.

"OK. Keep going." She urged me; intrigued.

"Well, this was a year or so before I met Edward, so I don't have all the details. Supposedly Esme and Carlisle took in a young man for the night. When he came to them, he was battered with blood on his hands and clothes. Carlisle tended to his wounds and of course called the authorities. Apparently he was abused by his father. He finally snapped one day and murdered him. His sentence was lenient due to the abuse that he had suffered over the years. He went to prison for 3 years. He would be out by now, and I don't think he would be very happy with Carlisle." I was getting better at lying, whether I liked it or not.

"Oh my God! Has he called the pol.." I nodded my head to stop her rant.

"I'm sure that Carlisle gave the police a heads up, but they aren't even sure it's the same guy. Even if it is, he might have changed his mind and left by now. Whatever the case, I'm sure that Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper can handle it, Mom."

"Have you eaten breakfast, Renee?" Esme interrupted with a tray of fresh fruit and croissants. Esme provided the perfect distraction for me to think. I went upstairs to Edward's room gazing out the open window. This vampire was not a newborn, and not your average nomad. He left my mother alive and that took self-control.

I heard my Renee coming up the stairs. The rhythm of her heartbeat was unique; as every human's was if you took the time to distinguish them. Her scent was sweet; floral but delicate. It would be hard to resist if I didn't truly love the person that scent belonged too. Thinking of humans as merely a bag of blood was… _inhuman_. Though I myself am inhuman, I still like to believe that I uphold the majority of society's moral standards. 'Thou shall not lie' being one exception.

"In here." I called

"Is this the room you and Edward are staying in?" Renee asked.

"Uh huh."

"I'm glad to see that you two are still just as in love as the day I first saw you together." There was so much warmth in her smile. I smiled in return. Yes, the only change was in how our love had grown. Our beautiful daughter was a testament to the strength of that love.

"So am I going to be a grandmother soon, or what?" Renee asked out of the blue. The question knocked me back on my heels, though I knew it would only be a matter of time before she asked.

"Uh…Mom, there is something you should know."

"You're pregnant." She blurted. In her split second reaction, I could see how much that idea pleased her. I would have thought Renee would be the one asking me to wait; travel, finish college, and get a good paying job first. I was taken aback and disappointed all in the same instant. If only she could know Renesmee and be able to accept her without questions. I sighed.

"No, Mom. I'm not pregnant. I _can't_ get pregnant." I answered, staring at my hands resting in my lap. I hadn't really lied yet.

"What? How do you know?"

"The…illness. After my recovery, we found out that I was sterile."

"Oh sweetie." She grasped me in a tight hug. I winced not with pain, but because of our close proximity. She took the hint none-the-less and let go, apologizing.

I smiled a half-hearted smile. In a way this conversation felt like I was denying the existence of Renesmee. On the other hand, this would prevent future discussions on the matter of children. "If we want children, we'll adopt, just like Carlisle and Esme."

"You know, all the Cullens look so alike. I forget they aren't related by blood." Renee commented.

I chuckled. "You know my last name is Cullen too. Mom"

She sat quiet in thought for a second. "You look more like them too now." I stiffened. "I can't put my finger on it. It isn't entirely the way you look, more in the way you move and carry yourself. You still have blush in your cheeks and your eyes..." She furrowed her brow while studying me. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Crap, she noticed! My mind reached for an answer. "Yes. Just another side effect of the illness. My vision got worse when my body wasn't able to absorb enough nutrients to maintain my eye health." Thank goodness I listened to Carlisle when he informed me of this possibility while I was pregnant with Renesmee. "I got two cavities too due to lack of calcium." Maybe the only reason my Mom believed the lies was because she knew how bad a liar I was as a human.

"I didn't know how bad it got, Bella. What did you have anyway?"

"BC13-264, or something random like that. I don't remember it exactly; just some random numbers and letters thrown together." I needed to stop this stream of questioning before I backed myself into a corner. "Uh, mom, I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't we go back downstairs and see if Esme has heard anything from Carlisle."

"Oh… yeah. That's a good idea."

I heard her walking down the stairs as I changed my contacts in the bathroom. Edward picked up his phone before it rang.

"He's gone Bella. We followed his trail to the cliff. We couldn't track him past that point. The packs are keeping an eye on the reservation."

"Who do you think he is?"

"The Volturi are the only ones that come to mind, but Alice would have seen the decision to send someone to check up on us. We will be back to the house soon."

I met Renee downstairs. She was already chatting with Esme. "It seems whoever he was, that he has run off. Everyone will keep a lookout for him, don't worry Renee." Esme put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well don't I have wonderful timing?" Renee mused.

"Renee, you focus on enjoying yourself and your time here, nothing else." Renee nodded. It was hard to argue with Esme.

"Bella, why don't we go out for lunch, just you and I?"

"Uh…now? It's only ten thirty." How in the Hell was I going to get out of this one. Surely my mother would be suspicious if she never saw me eat over several days. My family hadn't prepared me how to fake my way out of this one.

"I was just thinking ahead, I didn't know if we would have to drive far."

"Oh! There is a great little Italian place in Port Angeles." Alice chimed in. My lips formed a thin line as my eyes narrowed. For this one moment, I thought it would be nice to have Jane's gift. Oh just _peachy_! Alice was _so_ helpful. She better have a good reason behind all of this.

"Alice," I spoke through clenched teeth, a strained smile across my face, "Why don't we look up the directions to your restaurant upstairs, in Carlisle's office."

Alice's normal bounce was gone in her walk as she approached me with caution.

"I'll explain," she offered.

"You better."

Once we were in Carlisle's office, she apologized, and began instructing me on exactly how I was supposed to fake eating. I vaguely remembered watching the Cullens eat lunch in the cafeteria. They basically mutilated their food, but the amount on their plates was the same. My mother would notice this.

"You're going to suddenly come down with a cough, Bella. Claim that there was too much of some type of seasoning in your food or something. Every time you cough, spit your food into your napkin. Then, excuse yourself to the restroom often and just flush it down the toilet."

"Are you sure this will work? The napkin will get awfully….bulky. And what about drinking?"

"I picked this restaurant for a reason, Bella. The glasses there are opaque, and they have cloth napkins too. Just pretend you are drinking your drink, whatever you sip, spit it back out."

"OK. I can do this." It seemed simple enough at least.

An hour and a half later I was scouring a menu for a dish that would be the most practical. Noodles were out; too messy. Pizza would work, I hoped.

I sipped on my drink waiting for our food, not daring to start up a conversation with my mother.

"Have you found a place to stay in Alaska yet, Bella?"

"Well, actually, Edward was going to start looking for one today. He might be doing that right now, in fact."

"Bella, sweetie, I hope you think I'm not prying," Oh great, here it comes. "but where do the Cullens get all their money from?" Phew! I let out a short chuckle with relief.

"Well, Carlisle has a lot of stocks, and he buys and sells often to make quite a bit of a profit." That was a true statement, of course Alice let him know precisely when and what to buy or sell.

"Well, yes, that's Carlisle's money. Now that you and Edward are married, how does he plan to support you?"

"Edward has learned quite a bit from Carlisle about good investing. Edward's parents had left him a rather large sum of money, which he has invested. It is more than enough to pay for our living expenses and both of our tuitions until we graduate. He is studying Neuroscience. I know I'm biased, but he is brilliant. There will be hospitals pining for him once he graduates." I waited for her reaction. She seemed pleased with my answer, but I could see another question brewing.

"And what are you studying, Bella?"

Wonderful, of all the questions….well that still wasn't the worst I could think of.

"I still haven't picked a major. Right now I'm just taking all of my basics and hoping one thing or another will spark my interest."

"Well, maybe you should choose a job where you work around children. You know, live vicariously for eight hours a day. Teaching is very rewarding." The perfect job for a vampire; just put me in a classroom with twenty poorly coordinated kids. There would be no kissing boo boos for me. Just then our food arrived, and I was actually thankful that our conversation was interrupted. The food smelled…_horrible_. I couldn't help but make a face. Renee noticed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh…whatever spices they used on here are…overwhelming." She took a whiff of my plate.

"Hmm, I don't smell anything strange." I took a bite, waiting for some type of reaction. I could feel my venom interacting with the food. It must have been some type of chemical reaction, because it burned the inside of my mouth and tongue like acid. Remembering to cough, I held my napkin up to my mouth and spit it out; Renee watching my every move. I remembered to "sip" some water continuing to cough under my breath. She eyed me curiously. I gingerly took another bite, chewing carefully. I'd have to pocket this one on the side of my mouth. The venom began to burn the inside of my cheek and slowly blaze its way down my throat. Impulse begged me to spit it out immediately. Instead, I took another bite; it was too much. I took a sip of my drink, no doubt there would be food particles now floating in my water. I had to spit this out; there was no getting around it. I coughed again into my napkin. Renee was catching on. With my free hand I grabbed my purse from the back of my chair faster than any human eye would detect. I let the contents of my napkin fall into my purse and swiftly slid the purse to the floor between my legs just as Renee grabbed my napkin from my hand. It was empty, of course. My purse, however, was ruined. Alice would be appalled over my treatment of a priceless designer bag. Then again, all material things were dispensable in the Cullen household. I excused myself to the bathroom. Renee followed. As I entered the stall, I silently combed the contents of my purse for something liquid. Contact solution. I drained the solution; it was just a prop anyway. Then I wrapped my food in toilet paper and disposed of it in the feminine waste container. When I came out of the bathroom stall, Renee was waiting, her foot tapping anxiously.

"So is this why you've lost weight? Are you anorexic or…bulimic?" She was furious.

"I didn't throw up." I retorted. She stumbled on her words before forming a coherent sentence.

"No, but something is up with you." Next time we went out to eat, and unfortunately I knew there would be a next time, I would bring distractions. Maybe I'd even invite Charlie.

"Do you want to leave, Mom?"

"No," she responded quickly, "we are staying to finish our food; all of it." I groaned inwardly. I finished all of my food, relying less frequently on the napkin method and just spitting my food directly into my purse when Renee's eyes weren't on me. I tipped well for the mess the waiter would have to clean up on my behalf. I hoped that someone would notice the food I dumped in a planter by the front door before it started to smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Questions

The rest of Renee's visit went as well as could be expected. The whole family suffered through meal times on my behalf. We went out to eat with Charlie twice. Renee tried to team up with Charlie against me with 'twenty questions', but Charlie had my back. At one point during dinner, he asked me to leave the table so he could talk to Renee alone. I obliged, but of course my keen ears caught the whole conversation.

"Ease up on Bella, Renee." What I wouldn't give to be able to actually see her reaction to his words. "Now I'm not usually a good person to take parenting advice from. But I saw what Bella went through with that infection. I know you can't believe how much it's affected her, but it has. She's putting up a big front with you here right now so as not to upset you. So, just don't be so hard on her …please."

There was a long moment of silence while Renee processed everything that he said. "She's putting up a front, for _me?" _There was no answer, and then Charlie cleared his throat. Somehow I knew that was my cue to return. My stone body remained the most relaxed out of the three of us for the remainder of that meal.

There was a tearful goodbye at the airport. A little thought in the back of my head that told me I would never see my mother again. She wasn't like Charlie. She couldn't accept the small truths as he did without question. As her plane departed, a weight was lifted off my shoulders that had been there long before she had arrived. Our relationship had reached it pinnacle, and now there was closure. There was sadness in that thought, but relief as well.

When we returned home, Jacob and Nessie were there. I began to realize everything I had missed while entertaining my mother. Carlisle had been on the phone with all of our friends that stood with us against the Volturi. He had heard from Benjamin that our mystery guest had paid them a visit as well. They had a new addition to their coven; a newly turned vampire with a particular talent_._ Amun seemed to be a collector of strange gifts. Her name was Adeazziah, and she was a protector. She knew instantly when another person or vampire entered the area and what their purpose for being there was. Carlisle wasn't sure the radius her power affected, but described it as mental alarm bells once someone crossed that invisible line. Amun and Benjamin had been out hunting for a meal when they heard an alarming scream half a mile away. Curiosity led them to Adeazziah. She knew who they were immediately, and was of course, terrified. Amun, now intrigued, studied her. When they didn't kill her instantly, she told them about her gift. Amun changed her immediately. Our common visitor was not checking up on Amun's coven, he was searching out Adeazziah.

The mysterious vampire was very powerful. He had Alistair's ability, but with a broader range. He kept his distance once he discovered that Adeazziah belonged to a coven. It made perfect sense that a vampire with a knack for finding talented vampires would make their way to our home, where there were four vampires and one half-vampire possessed of powerful gifts. There was one question though, who sent him?

"I would have seen if the Volturi had sent him." Alice pleaded. "Out of all the things that I watch, the Volturi are highest on my priority list." No one seemed convinced. Why would a vampire travel across the world just to take inventory of talented vampires and their gifts? There had to be a purpose behind it.

"Well I for one and not going to worry about it right this instant." I declared. I wasn't going to go from one tense situation to the next without a break. I scooped up Renesmee and we flew outside. She locked her arms and legs around me and we were off, running through the forest. Renesmee giggled into my shoulder as her hair strung out behind her in the wind. Nothing held me back in that moment; not some cast or splint, or the need to act human. I was free to revel in the damp ground beneath my feet and the warmth of my daughter, clutched tightly to my back…until I caught his scent.

Edward caught up to us in record time. "Now is not a time when the two of you should be out here alone." Of course he was right, in my urgency to remove myself from the tense atmosphere I didn't stop to think about the danger that I was putting myself and Renesmee in.

"You're right, as usual." I sighed, smiling up at him. I shifted Renesmee so that she was now in my arms. Edward put his arm around my waist and we began a leisurely pace back to our cottage.

"There are other things that we need to discuss, Bella." From the smile on his face, I hoped that these things were much more pleasant then our discussion at the house.

"I found a house in Alaska. I thought maybe just you and I could drive up and have a look." At first I frowned over the thought of leaving Renesmee. He looked at me perplexed. I used the opportunity to focus on my shield. Physical training was only part of honing my skills. I continued to test the boundaries of my mental power. Closing my eyes, I envisioned my shield as an aura surrounding my body. It flexed and bent easily now with little concentration, pushing it out to envelope Renesmee and then pulling it back in. Forcing my shield away from me was still quite a challenge. I sat Renesmee down on the ground and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, pulling him close to me. My mind struggled with my will to let go of its defenses. I could feel the weight of it leave me. It was an odd feeling; like standing naked on stage among a crowd of strangers. Edward chuckled. I thought of Renesmee, leaving her…again, imagining her three years older when we returned a few days later. "Really, Bella?" He questioned. My shield snapped back, firmly protecting my mind and mine alone once again. I released him and we began walking again.

"Of course I hate leaving, but don't you know what tomorrow is?" I tried to think of the date. Renee had come into town six days ago on the sixth of August. Tomorrow was the…thirteenth. Had it been a year already? I had it in my head that eternity lasted forever. I failed to see how time would pass so rapidly when you had _forever_. How could this day have snuck up on me?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked as we entered the cottage. Smiling my favorite smile.

"It just crept up on me. It's hard to believe it has already been a year since our wedding day. So much has happened: my change…Renesmee…the Volturi…Renee's visit…and now our _visitor_. Time went by so quickly."

"The last year has been very busy, especially given everything that was thrown upon us. I thought it would be nice to get away from it all. Rose and Emmett should be back tomorrow morning, so there will be plenty of people to watch over Renesmee."

"Aunt Rose is coming!" Renesmee interrupted running in from her room.

We laughed, "Yes, Nessie, Rose and Emmett will be back, and hopefully for a while this time." Edward told her. She squealed with delight. "See, Nessie will be just fine. Besides, I really want you to see the house. I am the only one who has seen it, and only in pictures. Usually Esme is the one that purchases all of our real estate, but I was looking for something in particular. I think that I found it." There was something in his far-away look that intrigued me.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"According to Map Quest, it would take about 50 hours, but that is using main roads and paying attention to speed limits. I think that we will be able to cut the time in half at the most. If we leave tomorrow morning, we will be there no later than early Monday."

"Just you and I?"

"That was my thought, but if you'd rather have company?" Edward seemed disappointed.

"No. There is no other person I would rather spend twenty four hours with crammed in a car then you." I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself to my tip toes to kiss him. "Besides, do you really need to pay that much attention to the road? I can think of some ways to make time go by a little faster." I mused, tapping my finger lightly on his bottom lip. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer; molding me to his body. A wave of heat rushed through me and I felt as though my granite knees might falter.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, just what type of _things_ would you be talking about?" He breathed into my hair. His voice was like sweet honey, tickling my skin.

"As much as I would like to continue with our…_conversation,_ I also don't want to scar Renesmee for life. Later love, I promise." He growled in protest, but released me. We soon had the cottage back in order, the way things were before Renee came to visit.

Jacob was still sitting in the Cullen's living room, watching the game and eating pizza when we arrived. It was funny how he no longer seemed out of place here. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in the office; Carlisle was on the phone while Esme rifled through some papers. Alice sat on the bottom stair and looked to be deep in concentration. Jasper sat beside her, her hands in his. Since everyone else seemed occupied, I took the opportunity to talk to Jacob about our impending move.

I plopped down next to him on the couch. He hardly glanced away from the TV screen to acknowledge my presence.

"Jake, we are heading to Alaska tomorrow. Edward found a house."

"That's nice." He answered robotically, not even taking his eyes off the game. I would never understand the interest that football held for most men.

"School starts in two weeks. We'll be taking Nessie with us."

"Uh huh." This was getting irritating. In a nano-second I retrieved the remote control from his hands, and turned off the TV.

"Excuse me! I was watching that!" He complained.

"You can watch it in just a few minutes. Did you hear a word I said? I said that we are taking Renesmee with us to Alaska in a week and a half."

"OK. So I guess I'll be packing my things for the trip. What's the big deal, Bella?"

"Are you OK with moving, leaving the packs, Billy, Sue? It's a big decision, Jacob."

"There never was a decision. I go where Nessie goes. No one will question my decision. Besides Alaska is a just a short run from here, right?"

"It's only a short run if you can walk on water. Its two thousand miles by land. Will you be able to communicate with the packs from that far?" He only shrugged in response.

"I guess I can check in on weekends if not."

"Edward enrolled you in some basic classes; only part time. You can choose to go to school or not. It's up to you. I will be going to classes during the day while Edward will be taking night classes. Your classes are on Tuesdays and Thursdays only, so you will have an extended weekend."

"Sounds like you guys have everything set. I'll give college a try, but I'm not saying I'll make it through the semester." He paused. "So do I get a doghouse out back or what?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes "Of course not…though I'm not sure exactly where you'll be staying. I know nothing about the property, which is why Edward and I will be heading up there tomorrow."

"Well, have a safe trip. Now can you turn the game back on?" I tossed the remote at him as I got up from the couch.

The rest of the night was spent in heated discussion over the meaning of our rouge vampire. Jasper suggested that someone might be putting together an army of vampires with unique offensive and defensive skills. The possibility seemed plausible, but why seek someone out without making contact with them. There were too many unknowns in the equation. Edward said that Jasper thought there might be another war brewing. Another territory dispute perhaps? If this war included armies of super vampires, things would be utterly unpredictable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Complications

Everyone congregated at the house waiting for Emmett and Rosalie's arrival. As was expected of Alice, she had gone out of her way to make things into a celebration. There were candles and fresh freesia in etched crystal vases adorning the main room. I also casually suggested that Alice might want to put some flowers in Rose's room too. Alice didn't catch onto my train of thought but took my advice anyways. One look at Rose and Emmett's room and you would think that they were coming home for their honeymoon rather than returning from one. The room looked just like a photograph of a ritzy honeymoon suite in a four-star hotel; complete with rose petals strewn across their massive bed. I only hoped that the mixture of aromas would be strong enough to overpower Jacob's scent.

Our family formed a line at the door when the happy couple entered. It reminded me of a wedding receiving line. Rosalie gave me a tight squeeze and then snatched Renesmee up in a twirling hug, claiming she had grown a foot since she'd been away. I frowned because her comment was very close to the truth.

"Ready for your re-match, sis?" Emmett smiled his dimpled smile while flexing his biceps. I held my hands up in feigned defeat "I forfeit." It was wonderful having them both home again. Now that they were back I realized how much I had really missed them. It had been quite a while since I'd heard one of Emmett's not-so-subtle innuendos about my sex life.

The whole family had planned a hunting trip together later in the evening. I discovered this was somewhat of a family tradition. We told the family of our plans to leave for Alaska in the morning. Rose and Emmett seemed the most shocked as they hadn't know about our plans to move. Rosalie looked as if she could cry. Suddenly I felt like the most selfish person in the world. I was breaking apart my family.

"We won't be that far away. We can easily be here in a day's time, sooner if need be." Edward assured everyone.

"As much as I'm going to miss you, I am still very excited for you." Esme chimed in. "Edward, please send me pictures of the house so we can get to work as soon as you get back." She smiled a strained smile. Esme always had a way of finding the best part of every situation. Though Carlisle was the patriarch of the family, Esme was the foundation. Her optimism was infectious, and I believe it was her spirit that helped the family through many tense situations. After everyone had commented on our relocating and after promising to visit often, everyone went on to do their separate tasks. Alice danced up the stairs, dragging Rosalie and Emmett behind her to show them her masterpiece in their room. Just as we were about to walk out the back door I heard Rosalie's shrieking words "Who let the _dog_ in my _room_!"

"Uh oh" Renesmee said. Edward stifled a chuckle. "Let me explain, dear sister." Edward replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. To make matters worse, guess who walked in through the front door.

Rosalie was in Jacob's face in a split second, her lips curled back in a terrifying grimace. Jacob seemed to stare straight through her. "Hi, blondie. I didn't know you were back in town." Jacob said while stepping around Rosalie. He seemed intent on something. Rosalie was infuriated at Jacob's obvious inattention.

"Rose, wait." Edward warned. I looked to him for answers. He obviously knew what all of this was about. He nodded his head toward Jake. I guess I'd have to wait to find out like everyone else.

"Doc. We have a problem." Jake said once his eyes found Carlisle. Carlisle immediately approached Jacob with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Its Rachel …she's pregnant." Jacob spoke through clenched teeth. The word 'pregnant' came out something more like a growl.

"Looks like there's going to be a dog fight." Emmett mumbled under his breath, unable to contain his excitement. Jacob growled as if to confirm Emmett's comment.

"I take it this pregnancy is not proceeding normally then?"Carlisle asked. Jacob only nodded.

"I'll need to see her immediately. I wish I could make a house call for this but unfortunately all my equipment is here, much of it too large to transport. Please bring her here. I would like to do some blood work and a sonogram to start with to see what we are dealing with." Carlisle was already in motion, starting to prepare.

"I agree with you one hundred percent on this, Doc. Her pig-headed husband doesn't see things clearly though. He'd rather put her health at risk rather than trust a blood-sucker. No offense."

"I see. Would it help if I came to talk to them myself? I didn't realize Paul still harbored this much animosity towards us."

"He blames what Rachel 's going through on you. He thinks you living here in Forks is why things are so _different_ with her pregnancy. There is nothing in our history that talks about this. Normally the gene is only triggered near adulthood to begin our _transformation_."

"Your brother-in-law has an interesting theory. One we will need to think on later. Right now, my main concern is your sister's health."

"I'll see if they will let you come to talk. I can't make any promises, though." Jacob said. Carlisle nodded in response. Jake was out the door in an instant. I heard his paws hit the ground only moments later.

"So were things this eventful while we were gone?" Emmett snickered.

"Well you missed Renee's week-long visit and our mysterious vampire visitor." I offered.

"I'll take that as a yes then." While we waited on Jacob to return, Rosalie and Emmett were brought up-to-date on everything they missed while they were gone. I made it a point to explain why Jake had been in Rose's room. She seemed to understand.

Jake returned no more than five minutes later.

"We need to go now." Jake explained to Carlisle. "Rachel agreed to at least talk and now's a good time since Paul isn't there. He and Sam are out on a run, but they shouldn't be gone long."

"Bella," Carlisle turned to me, "I think it would be a good idea for you to join us. You are the only one with first-hand knowledge of anything along these lines. You may be able to help both Rachel and I better meet her needs." I agreed to join them, though I wasn't sure if I'd be more of a help or a hindrance. We piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and were to La Push in only a few minutes.

Once we entered Jacob's house I understood why he spent so much time away. Rachel had moved into his rooming leaving him the small couch in the den. Rachel was propped up in bed reading _A to Z About Pregnancy_. I couldn't help but to see the irony in this. I doubted that her pregnancy would go by-the-book. She smiled a tentative smile when we walked in.

"So I guess you're the doctor I've heard so much about." Carlisle smiled warmly in return.

"Yes, Rachel. I'm here because I thought I could help."

Worry furrowed her brow as she clutched her small belly.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked as he retrieved his stethoscope from his bag.

"July fifth, it lasted five days."

"So you would be five to six weeks pregnant."

"Do I look five or six weeks pregnant?" She quickly interjected. Truthfully she looked three to four months pregnant. Her stomach protruded in an undeniably pregnant way. She looked worn. Her shoulders slumped forward, her skin looked pallid and her eyes had dark circles underneath.

"No, "Carlisle stated, "it is clearly obvious that this pregnancy is progressing quickly. I would like to see how your body is reacting to this. How are you feeling?"

"Worried." She answered without a thought, her voice sounding distant. "I'm tired all the time, I'm eating more than Paul, though half of what I eat comes right back up. My skin feels pasty, and I sometimes run a low-grade fever. I'm guzzling water and running to the bathroom every five minutes." She cradled her stomach. "He's growing so fast, it…hurts. I can feel him stretching me from the inside. There's no other way to put it."

Carlisle nodded. "I'd like to take your vitals first. Then we'll see if we can hear the baby's heartbeat."

Rachel's eyes lighted up at the last part. She let Carlisle check her pulse and blood pressure, which he stated were in normal range. Then out came the Doppler.

"I…borrowed this from the hospital when Bella was pregnant, hoping that we could hear Renesmee. I'm glad I'll finally get to use it." He put some jelly substance on her stomach and began searching for the heartbeat. The room immediately felt crowded as we all leaned in. He finally found the heartbeat and I saw Rachel relax into the bed a little.

"It's fast. Is that…bad?"

"No, the heart beat is 173 beats per minute. That is normal for early pregnancy. In fact, girls are rumored to have faster heartbeats than boys."

"A girl? We were so sure that it would be a boy. It just made sense."

"It's still too soon to tell. It's very promising that we were able to hear the heartbeat. With Bella's pregnancy, there was a hard shell inside her uterus that prevented that. We should be able to do a sonogram to find out for sure what the sex of the baby is when the time comes. I would like to get a blood sample today though, Rachel. By checking the levels of hormones in your blood we can get a better idea of how far along you are with regards to the baby's development. It will give us a better idea of a possible due date."

"Paul will already be furious with me that you were here, but giving a _vampire_ my _blood_; that is definitely crossing the line." Jacob stepped in.

"Rachel, Carlisle is different. He's a real doctor who works in a hospital. You can trust him. He's treated me, Bella, and Seth and we are all fine."

"Then why is she dead then? I don't want to end up like one of _them_."

Alright, that one stung a little. I didn't think of myself as dead, but that is what I was to the living. No heart beat, no warmth to my skin. After I was over the initial shock of her words, I spoke.

"I made this choice, Rachel. I know that you can't understand that. Besides the baby you are carrying and my baby are very different. We didn't know what to do when I was pregnant, or how to handle things. But we have all been through something like this now. No normal doctor will be able to treat you without turning you into some type of lab rat. You and I both know that. If our presence here is what is causing your accelerated pregnancy, we are truly sorry. But know that this was not our intention. We are here to help out of genuine concern for you and your child. I know what it's like to be scared. Please, just let us help you." She stared up at me for a long while. I felt like she was trying to get inside my head, maybe to see if I was telling the truth or not. Then, her eyes left mine and she pulled up her shirt sleeve exposing her arm. I tried hard not to focus on the tiny veins just underneath her skin that pulsed with blood. At that moment, it seemed like her pulse was the only sound I was able to hear, drowning out everything else. My being supportive definitely contradicted me draining her dry, and that was suddenly a very real possibility. I had to get out of the room …fast.

Once I made it to the shore I stopped. It was a full moon tonight; the moon's subtle orange hue reflecting off the ripple of waves breaking along the sand. To human eyes, the night was devoid of color, a wash of grey, black, and white. With my new eyes, I could see the colors more clearly even in the night. The subtle gold of the sand and the deep violet of the ocean, brimming a shade of blue at the waves' crests. It was beautiful, compelling even. I felt like the moon's pull was not only on the tide, but on my body; requesting that I come take a swim. Jacob's voice startled me out of my trance.

"Bella, I didn't know where you ran off to. The blood is in an air-tight test tube now. You think you'll be ok?" It was Jacob.

I nodded absent-mindedly "I feel like an idiot for running off like that. I hope that Rachel understands that it's still a little bit hard for me."

"She understands, but Paul will be back any minute. We should be going." I followed him back to Carlisle's car. We stopped by the hospital to drop off Rachel's blood by the lab.

"So, what do you think?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we'll know more once the results come back from the lab. The baby's heartbeat sounds normal enough. The fact that we were able to hear it at all is a good sign. The only difference I can see so far with the pregnancy is the rapid development. I only hope that Rachel can do a good job convincing Paul to let us help her."

"That will be the most difficult part." Jacob muttered underneath his breath. We pulled into the garage and joined the rest of the family inside. I could hear Edward and Renesmee at the piano just finishing up one of the new pieces they had composed. Everyone's attention turned toward us once we entered.

"The baby is developing at an accelerated rate, but so far everything else seems normal. Rachel is in good health and the baby's heartbeat is strong. That's all we know at this point." The moment of tension was over.

It was now time for our hunt. Our whole family gathered outside in the forest behind our home. Jacob joined us tonight not wanting to return home. I couldn't say that I blamed him one bit.

Jasper was the first to catch a familiar scent in the woods, heading in our direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**For my readers out there, please let me know what you think about the story. I know it's a bit slow moving, so please bear with me, it's about to get more interesting with the introduction of a new character. R/R and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

A New Home

Jasper was the first to catch a familiar scent in the woods, heading in our direction. In a moment we instinctively formed a protective circle around Renesmee; Jacob, Edward, and I in the front. It was half vampire instinct and half mothering instinct that caused me to shift my weight forward into a crouch, a low growl emanating from my throat. Edward grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently to gain my attention.

"It's Paul." He informed us. You could feel the relief of tension in my whole family, like a fog had lifted. I straightened myself and turned to reach for Renesmee, when a howl erupted beside me. Jacob ran full speed to meet with Paul. Renesmee reached her hand to my face. She was worried just as we all were. "It will be alright, Nessie. Jacob and Paul are family they won't hurt each other…too badly." I winced just as the wolves met, their jaws seeking to find hold on one another. I guess I was wrong.

"Stop!" I screamed at them. Edward's lips brushed against my ear. "Paul came here to confront Jacob. He's upset that Jacob brought Carlisle to see Rachel behind his back." He explained in a low quick voice so that Nessie wouldn't hear.

"Is there anything we can do?" I turned to face him.

"Wait" was his only reply. For what seemed like I millennia, I watched in horror every bite and slash in piercing detail. For once I cursed my new eyes for their acuity. In one smooth motion, Jacob's teeth connected with Paul's flank. Motion halted. I saw what seemed like an unspoken conversation of subtle gestures. Abruptly, Paul disappeared into the night. The conflict seemed to be over, but I still felt unsettled.

Jacob returned to us, still in his wolf form. His stride seemed labored, though I knew he wasn't injured. He nudged up against Nessie who threw her arms around his neck with affection.

"It would seem the hunt is back on." Edward stated. His voice was strange. Flat. Our family proceeded into the forest. What was supposed to be a light-hearted reunion now had a somber tone to it. There were few words exchanged. Everyone went through the motions mechanically.

We returned to our cottage while the others headed back to the main house. Renesmee was up far past her usual bedtime. Like her father, it was difficult hiding anything from her. She saw the strain in all of our faces. I read her favorite story to her and rubbed her back until her eyes finally refused to open. Rosalie would be here before dawn to watch over her.

I turned to Edward who sat rocking gently back and forth in my old rocking chair; his eyes were unseeing. "Can you tell me what happened back there?" I asked him. He rose from the chair abruptly and went to the front room.

"Paul refuses to let Jacob see his sister. Trust has been broken between two pack brothers. Jacob knows Sam will side with Paul on this issue."

"What…Why? Paul is being ridiculous; Sam knows that Carlisle is the only one who can help Rachel." He was nodding his head with every word.

"When Jacob went behind Paul's back to ask Carlisle to come see Rachel, trust was broken. Jacob came between an imprinted couple; a bond that comes before the bond between brothers of a pack. He has broken the trust between two brothers by interfering in Paul and Rachel's relationship. That is what Sam will have issue with."

Why did there have to be so many rules? Particularly when the rules went against the only thing that was right. Sometimes it seems like every person's life we touch is affected negatively. All the humans we know have to keep the burden of our secret, while the Quileute's lives are altered just because of our proximity.

I did the only thing I knew to do to take my mind off of our problems. I turned to my copper-haired, smoldering-eyed, honey-scented distraction for the remainder of the evening.

Rosalie came too soon in the morning; too soon for me to willingly rise out of bed and too soon for me to say goodbye to my daughter for three days.

"Happy Anniversary!" Rosalie chimed as she entered our home. My answering pout told her volumes.

"I will recall every detail of everything Nessie does while you're away. You two enjoy yourselves. I know I'm going to enjoy spending time with my Nessie."

"Thank you, Rose." I gave her a quick hug before kissing my sleeping Renesmee goodbye. Edward was waiting for me at the main house. We had a long drive ahead of us today.

Edward had just finished explaining the unspoken conversation between Paul and Jacob the night before. No one seemed relieved to hear the explanation. I wondered where Jacob was. Where was he able to go if not home?

"If any of you see Jake while we are away, please try to convince him to stay in the cottage."

When we got the car, I tried calling Jacob's house; bad idea. Paul answered and wouldn't give me any idea of Jacob's whereabouts. Next I tried calling Seth's house. Seth promised to give him my message. I felt marginally better. I stared out the window looking at the endless green and grey scenery. Jacob's burden for his relationship with us seemed to grow every day. I wondered if he every resented Renesmee imprinting on him. I still found it hard to believe that a new-born baby could find her soul mate. He had explained that it was the woman's choice in the pairing. The male had no decision. Somehow I still found that hard to believe. I wanted to think of it more as two magnets that could not be separated once they met. They would remain side by side from then on, held together by an immeasurable force.

"I thought you mentioned something about distracting me. If you meant to do that by making me wonder what thoughts are running through your head, then you've succeeded. Though this is not as entertaining as what I thought you had in mind." He smiled my perfect smile and heat flushed through my body.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Cullen. Now are you _sure _I won't distract you from the road?" I asked with a façade of innocence as I gracefully eased myself out of the passenger seat and into his lap. Immediately I heard his breathing quicken and his eye's dilated leaving only a small ring of topaz. He was intoxicatingly delightful. I pressed my body into his, grazing my lips across his left earlobe.

"I wouldn't want to break your concentration." His right hand snaked up my back and tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck, gently pulling my head back. His mouth found my neck, leaving a dizzying trail down my chest and back up to my jaw. Peering down at him I ran my finger over his bottom lip making my way down to his chest where I deftly unbuttoned his buttons one-handed. His lips sought mine, but I was enjoying the tease too much.

"Nah uh uh. Eyes on the road." I waved a finger, chastising him.

"Screw the road." He protested in a growl as his urgent lips met mine. Funny, I didn't think he was really talking about the road.

Regrettably, we had to compose ourselves at checkpoints and gas stations. When your average speed was one-hundred and thirty miles per hour, you had to stop for gas quite often.

"We are close now. Only thirty minutes."

"You have perfect timing." I remarked, just as the sun crested over the horizon. Alaska was breathtaking in the early morning light. The snow-capped mountains were set aglow in morning's first rays. The green of the forest did not have the same brilliant hue as in Forks; it was a deeper tone, more earthen. There was an undeniable strength in the landscape; much of it seemed untouched by man.

We turned off of the paved road onto packed dirt. Trees hung over the road grazing within inches of our car as we drove along. Edward slowed to a snail's pace in his terms. Far in the distance, I saw a structure rise above the trees.

"Is that it?" I felt like a child on Christmas morning. Edward chuckled.

"Almost there." He replied. I sat up in the seat, my forehead mere inches away from the windshield, straining for a better look. Then, I saw it. It was majestic even in its current state. The house was very old, and in horrible disrepair, but it was perfect. It was two stories with a wide porch that wrapped around the front and an accompanying porch on the second story. The color on the rotting siding most closely resembled a shade of blue which had faded, blistered and peeled from untold years of wear. Along the eves and porch corners were decorative wooden scrolls that were once a crisp white, standing out against the grey shingles of the roof. The house looked late Victorian or perhaps Edwardian. I stifled a chuckle at the irony.

We got out of the car and approached the porch steps. We carefully managed the porch without falling through to stand in front of the door. At the top of the door was an inlaid stained glass in reds, greens, blues, and yellows. It was the only part of the door that was salvageable. Edward pulled an antique skeleton key from his pocket and fitted it in the lock. Surprisingly it still worked. The door creaked open. My eyes immediately pictured the front room as it must have looked over a hundred years ago. Cherry waynes-coating with deep green embossed wallpaper. An oval mirror centered above a fine cherry table with claw-footed legs. The mantel with a warm fire crackling in the hearth. Next was the kitchen, which was quite small when considering the size of the house. This room has been updated recently, as in the 1950s. There was a black and white checkered tile floor and pale blue tile counter tops. The refrigerator and gas stove were once a perfect match to the counters, though the paint had faded and chipped. Tattered curtains hung above the rust-stained sink. This was my least-favorite room. We walked back into the hallway. The hardwood stairs were in surprisingly good condition.

"The fourth and tenth stair creaks." I commented.

"We can have that fixed."

"No, I like it. It's part of the house's character."

"And the kitchen?" Edward asked.

"Is definitely _not_ part of the house's character."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Upstairs there were four bedrooms. The master bedroom, one tiny room more the size of a closet, and two fair-sized rooms.

"I think this one should be Renesmee's." I said, referring to the room with the bay window over-looking the drive. "Let Jacob have the other one."

"Jacob won't be staying in the other room." I looked at him perplexed.

"There is an old log cabin on the property. I think it was used for hunting. I thought it would suit Jacob well. Not to mention I didn't think he would want to sleep with only a six-inch thick wall between us."

"You've thought of everything, as usual. My only question is how will everything be ready in only two weeks?"

"Things get done quickly when you don't have to sleep."

"So you've hired a vampire construction crew for the renovations?"

Edward doubled over with laughter. It took him a moment to regain his composure. I glared at him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Your right, in part at least. Esme will be coming up here shortly after we get back to start making orders. Tanya's clan will be our contact for the contractors here. There is much to be done, so separate _human_ crews will be at work at the same time; carpentry, plumbing, electrical. I promise you everything will be done by the time we return.

We went into town to the local hardware store and started looking at our options: colors, stains, textures, flooring. It seemed to be too many details for a single person to wrap their head around. Somehow, I now found it effortless to remember every last element down to the five specific shades of tile for the mosaic backwash in the kitchen. The day seemed to pass so quickly, I was astonished when the sun began to set.

I was confused when we got back in the car. Our original plans had us returning to Forks in the morning. I soon noticed that we were driving north instead of south; to the Denali's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

When we arrived at the Denali's there was a flurry of tension in the air before we ever entered their home.

"When did you see him" Edward asked as soon as we entered. Tanya and Kate were sitting on the couch, looking deep in discussion. They didn't seem surprised by our sudden entrance or lack of cordial introductions.

"Yesterday, on the campus." Tanya replied instantly, her beautiful face distorted with worry. She managed to smile a strained smile in my direction. I tried to manage a quick smile in return and nodded my head for her to continue. Edward was way ahead of me.

"His description seems very close to what Bella's mother described apart from the contacts."

"Bella? Your mother saw this same vampire?" Kate's voice rose with concern.

"She described a tall, dark-haired man with pale skin and red eyes. That's as detailed as she got other than mentioning a striking resemblance to our family." I replied. Kate and Tanya remained perfect statues: eyes wide and unblinking.

"Yes, I'm almost certain it's the same vampire. " Edward answered their unspoken questions.

"Why would he walk into my classroom and then excuse himself as soon as he saw me. If he was interested in the way we live, why did he enter my classroom full of humans? He could have approached us in many other less public places." Tanya mused out loud.

"The same vampire was seen by our friends in Egypt. He seems to be seeking out certain humans, not vampires. He has the ability to see a human's special gift. We are not sure who, if anyone, has sent him. Nor are we sure what his purpose is."

"He's after humans?" Tanya questioned. "It was an awfully bold move walking into my lecture. It makes me scared to think what he would have done had I not been there." That was something worth thinking about. In the three situations that we knew of concerning this visitor, there was always other vampires close by. Something just didn't make sense. When he came to Forks, who was he after? My mother didn't have any special powers unless being scatter-brained was a special gift. Jacob perhaps? Did he sense a difference in Jacob compared to other humans? It was possible, but then why would he single Jacob out and not any other of the dozen wolves on the vampire-free reservation?

The back door opened and Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar walked in, distracting me from my thoughts. "Welcome cousins." Eleazar said. "I am sorry that we are not in a more hospitable mood for company." Eleazar and Edward grasped hands in a firm hand shake. I was happy to see that Garrett's eye color now matched mine. It seemed like he was sticking to a vegetarian diet. Carmen was just as lovely and exotic as I remembered her. She and Eleazar had a unique scent of exotic spices that I couldn't put my finger on. The smell was so palatable I could almost taste it.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing our common visitor. Everyone had a theory behind his actions. None of them seemed pleasant. I passively listened to the theories while trying to make sense of the visit to our home. Could it have been that he was actually checking up on our coven? Though none of us were human, many of us did have "gifts". That must have been the reason. After all, he knew exactly where we lived and directed my mother there without harming her.

We left just before dawn, each promising to update each other on any new news.

"You've been very quiet." Edward said once we were on the road. I knew his comment was meant as a question.

"I'm just trying to make sense of everything in my head. Connecting the dots, just like everyone else is trying to do."

"Yes, but you often have an interesting perspective on situations. More than often you have out-smarted us all. Even a mind-reader can't beat your insight." He smiled a gloating smile. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Why did he come to Forks, Edward? What human there attracted him? Why did he come so close to our _home?"_

"I've thought about that myself. He might find our gifts just as fascinating as human's. I doubt there is anywhere else in the world where you could find an empath, a telepath, a shield, and psychic, and a projector under one roof." He chuckled. "If I had his gift, I'm sure I would be curious."

I thought about his words for a moment, and nodded. He was right.

"What was your theory?" He prodded after quite some time had gone by.

I sighed, "Well, after eliminating every other possibility in my head, I think I agree with you. It's the only thing that makes sense."

We were home shortly past two in the morning.

Walking into the Cullen's home felt like déjà vu. Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice were deep in conversation. Rosalie rocked Renesmee in her arms as she stared blank-faced out the wall of windows at the back of the home. Esme flitted around everyone, tending to anyone's needs with reassurance. I could hear Emmett and Jacob outside, pacing.

"Nahuel and Huilen are gone." Carlisle announced when we entered the room.

"Zafrina and Kachiri have not heard from them or seen any traces of them in two weeks. This is quite out of the ordinary and they are truly worried." He paused a second before continuing. "Four weeks ago Nahuel discovered that two of his sisters were also missing. At the time no one considered this strange as they often came and went of their own free will after Joham was disposed of."

"Joham? Nahuel's father." Edward interrupted. Carlisle confirmed with a nod.

"Who _disposed_ of Joham?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi, of course. They spoke of this intention when we last saw them."

Would the Volturi take Nahuel? The answer was obvious: yes. Aro was ever intrigued by oddities. I remembered Carlisle's story of how he had studied an immortal child for a great length of time, even becoming attached to him before inevitably _disposing_ of him. "It's the Volturi. Aro wants to study Nahuel." I mumbled my realization to myself, the disgust evident in my voice.

"That is a clear possibility." Carlisle said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Emmett asked, coming in the back door to stand next to Rosalie.

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "What can we do? How can we prove that they have Nahuel and Huilen without making a trip to Italy?"

"Why don't you just call them up and ask them." Jacob suggested as he came through the door. Rosalie snorted, and I faintly heard "idiot" spoken under her breath.

"Well, can't you tell if they're lying?" Jacob asked, his question directed at Edward.

"I wish it worked that way, unfortunately I need to be within a certain proximity to someone to hear their thoughts." Jacob shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself down on the couch.

I took my sleeping child from Rose. She felt so warm in my arms. I'm sure it looked odd, my carrying her like a baby. For all appearances, my slight frame could not support the weight of an eight year , I would hold my Renesmee as long as she would let me.

"So how was your anniversary?" That was Emmett's attempt as breaking the awkward silence. A part of me was relieved, but the thought of discussing our plans to move and the home just seemed petty and trivial.

"The first of many to come." Edward answered quickly. "Our thoughts now are on helping our friends."

"I should go to Volterra." I spoke up before really thinking of my words. My comment was met by instant criticism.

"You can't do that, Bella. They will never let you leave there." Alice said, her pixy voice strained. Edward wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled Nessie and I close to him. "I can't let you go." He whispered softly in my hair. "You know I would be the only one that would have a chance to get in." He nodded his admittance, "We'll find another way. Let's put Nessie in her bed. All we have is time to think."

Jacob walked with us back to the cottage.

"I'll sleep outside." He said.

"Jake, you don't have to do that, you should go home." The instant the words came out of my mouth, I realized my mistake. Pain flashed across his eyes, but only momentarily.

"The woods are my home, Bells." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, Jake. How are things with you? With Rachel?"

"Well, Paul still won't talk to me. I'm really torn up about that." He laughed. "Billy sees things my way, but is still following 'pack rules' ". He made quotes in the air. "It's all so stupid. From what Billy said, Rachel is doing fine for now. The doc said that the baby is a werewolf, same number of genes as me. And she is like four months pregnant according to the bloodwork."

"There aren't any foreseeable complications with the pregnancy?" I asked.

"You're asking the wrong person, Bella. Carlisle said so far, so good. That's all I know."

"Too many things to think about." I muttered.

"One at a time, Bella. One at a time." Jacob chimed out a mantra. I laughed to myself. If I didn't know Jacob as well as I did, he would seem like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't want people to see him worry. He would be willing to carry the world on his back to avoid that.

I placed Renesmee into her bed, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me as I watched her stretch to her full length. I could swear she had grown in the last three days. Edward tucked the covers gently around her and kissed her forehead. I took his hand to walk back to our room.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed.

"All that we can do."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "What if we are too late to help them?"

He struggled for an answer. "I think if there is anyone that can reason with Aro, it's Carlisle. I might suggest that he put in a phone call tomorrow. I'm still not sure on the best approach however."

"Seen Nahuel or Huilen lately?" I snorted.

"Well that would be the direct approach." He managed a quick smile. "I haven't thought of any other legitimate reasons for a phone call."

Just then, an imaginary light bulb went off in my head. "Honesty is always the best approach, right?" Edward hesitated. "Honesty in part at least. Why don't we ask the Volturi if they know anything about our strange vampire visitor?"

Edward took a moment mulling it over in his head. "Yes, that might work. We could mention that he was seen in South America and that could lead into a conversation on the disappearances. Of course some of the story is a little bit fabricated, but it will be interesting to gauge his reaction. Aro is very old, and quite clever. I'm sure it won't be easy to detect the subtle undertones to the conversation, but it is worth a shot."

I suddenly felt better. Having a plan in place, even if it was one that had little chance of divulging more information, felt better than nothing.

I spent the rest of the night lying in bed watching the shadows play across the wall. Tonight was an unusually windy night. The trees swayed back and forth casting blue shadows in the moonlight. The forest seemed to move as one; many parts to one whole. That thought echoed in my thoughts, until the reality of it struck me. All of these little occurrences were part of one big picture. The Volturi were behind it all: our mysterious visitor and the disappearances.

"They are all connected." I murmured.

"What?"

"The Volturi sent our visitor. The Volturi took Nahuel and Huilen." I gasped. "He was after Renesmee. That's why he was here, in Forks. They want her just like they want Nahuel, to study." My voice wavered as reality sank in. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"They must be searching out humans to build their ranks." He admitted, following my logic. "They are the ones planning the war; growing their forces with talented vampires to get past our defenses."

Immortality suddenly seemed like a fleeting existence as the weight of the world came crashing down.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a very very long time since I've written, and I apologize. Work and life in general has been crazy! I hope this will at least wet the whistle so to speak.

Chapter 9

My mind sorted out the intricacies of all possibilities, my imagination drifting to battle sequences…weak points…the losses we would face…the time we had left. Alice! I had to talk to Alice…now.

Only a brief moment later I was knocking on Alice and Jasper's door. Jasper appeared at the doorway, but my eyes sought past him for my target. He stepped aside allowing me to enter.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked. Immediately I felt his calmness trying to melt away my anxiety. I shrugged it off, thinking only of finding my answers.

"The Volturi. They are after Renesmee, and they are building an army." Alice's face scrunched up at my comment. She shook her head.

"It can't be the Volturi. Out of all the things I watch for, they are top on my list. I would have known if they were planning something." She seemed confident in her statement, but I could see the hint of self-doubt in her delicate features. I knew if the Volturi surprised us, Alice would blame herself for letting them slip past her.

"Alice, they know of your ability. Aro knows more about it than anyone, aside from you. If they wanted to keep their plans from you, don't you think they would be capable of finding a way?"

"I see your point, but why take Renesmee when they already have Nahuel? If they were working so hard to keep their plans a secret, why would they come to our home to take a member of our family? It seems like a big risk to me." Alice said.

Jasper chimed in. "Maybe it was a test to see how close an unknown vampire could get to us; a scouting mission."Jasper's military insight proved to come in handy once again. After all, he saw the signs of a war brewing before anyone else. His reasoning did seemed sound. I had to admit that I would feel much better knowing that Renesmee was not the Volturi's target this time around. I could hear Edward and Carlisle coming up the stairs. Edward was relaying our conversation to Carlisle.

"…All the more reason to put in a phone call to Aro. Maybe we can garnish some useful information from my old friend." Carlise said.

Soon we were all gathered in the main room discussing how the conversation with Aro should go. I looked out the windows to see Renesmee and Jacob walking in the forest. I took comfort in the thought that for now, Renesmee didn't have to worry about our uncertain future. I knew I couldn't keep her in the dark about what was to come for long.

"We need to stay away from anything that could be taken as an accusation." Edward stated.

"Well there goes all of my ideas then." Emmett threw his hands up and walked off.

"Wouldn't asking them about our visitor insinuate that we thought they were the ones behind him being here?" Rosalie pointed out.

"We should tell Aro that we think there is a vampire or group of vampires in search of human's with special gifts. Informing the Volturi of a vampire who is conspiring to build an army isn't an accusation. The Volturi have made it their role for centuries to clear up situations like this when they arise. We would be the informant." Jasper reasoned. Being the informant didn't seem to work out to well for Irina though. Edward was right; I usually managed to pick up on the subtle clues that even my family of perceptive vampires couldn't. I only hoped their faith in me was warranted. Regardless of the outcome of Carlisle's conversation with Aro the fact remained that something was definitely not right.

"Good thinking Jasper. Aro's response could be quite telling. If he assumes we think they are building the army, then I would say it must be due to a guilty conscience. That is if he has such a thing." Edward replied.

The scene seemed oddly like a high school drama. A girl surrounded by her friends as she dials some boy's number; her friends all leaning in to listen to the juvenile conversation while stifling giggles. If only this situation could be that simple or trivial. If only the worst possible outcome was rejection.

A different receptionist answered the phone. It made me wonder what had happened to Gianna. A minute and fifty-four seconds later, Aro himself answered the phone.

"Carlisle, it is good to hear from you dear friend. I was afraid that I might not have the opportunity to speak to you again after our little …misunderstanding." He stated in his usual cheer. I imagined his red eyes alight in false warmth. _Misunderstanding_, he says. I guess that's how he refers to their misguided excuse to dispose of the Cullens. I began to daydream about how much force it might take to shatter his withered skin.

"Well I must say I didn't call for cordial conversation, Aro. There is a matter that I thought best to bring to your attention. There has been a vampire spotted in the woods outside our home." Carlise paused.

"Is he causing trouble? I would think that a whole coven with allies such as your pets would be able to take care of one troublesome vampire."

"We were unable to question him before he left the area. He has been spotted in other places as well; in Egypt, Alaska, and South America. We believe that he, or a larger group of vampires, is seeking out humans with special abilities to make an exceptionally gifted army."

There was dead silence on the line before Aro responded. "What evidence do you have that he is building an army?" There seemed to be some genuine interest in the information, but Aro could just be testing Carlisle to see how much he knows.

"In Egypt, the vampire was tracking a gifted human. She was turned by Amun only days before the newborn picked up on the strange vampire in the area. The newborn's talent acts as an alarm, signaling when an intruder enters their territory and also picking up on their intentions towards her. She knew that the vampire was there for her, but he left once he discovered that she was part of a coven."

"Go on…" Aro bade.

"Just two days ago, the same vampire visited a campus in Alaska. Our cousin Tanya is a professor there. She said that the vampire approached her class, but turned away once he knew what she was. In South America, Zafrina spoke of the same mysterious vampire. She thought nothing of him until Nahuel and his aunt disappeared." Carlisle kept the same tone throughout his words. I hoped that Aro would not see the subtle lie.

"I fail to see how these three stories add up to some rouge vampire conspiring to build an army. Nomads are often sighted all over the globe; it is in their very nature after all. I question why you brought this to my attention without more concrete evidence, Carlisle?"

"We find it strange that among our small network of friends that so many have seen this same rouge vampire. And we are of course troubled over Nahuel and Huilen's disappearance."

"Nahuel was the half-human half-vampire boy from South America, yes?"

"Yes. Zafrina believes they would never have left without word."

There was a brief pause. "Carlisle, your coven is quite remarkable. The bond that you share is one of the strongest I have seen in centuries. Zafrina might have assumed her bond with the half-human and his aunt was greater than it was. I know that it has been many years since your time as a nomad, but after a few millennia, we all need a change in venue. Perhaps they decided to travel for a time."

"Aro, I would not have brought this to your attention unless I was truly concerned. I know that you must have a broad network of intelligence." Carlisle looked to Edward. He in turn mouthed the words 'say it'. "If there is someone out there building an army of vampires with special abilities, who or what would be their target?" Carlisle asked, though his question was more of a statement.

"In the wars of the southern states in America, battles were fought over territories of densely populated humans. Areas such as these exist all over the planet. I cannot think of just one. "he paused, "Are you suggesting that there is an army being built to rival the Volturi?" Aro chuckled at his last comment. "I'm afraid you are talking to the wrong person on that matter. Caius however would be thrilled to discuss that possibility, since I have grown tired of that conversation long ago. Shall I fetch him for you, Carlisle?"

"No, Aro, that won't be necessary. If you do chose to look into this further I would appreciate any information that you find concerning our missing friend's whereabouts."

"Of course, dear friend. Goodbye." Aro was a hard person to read. He seemed ever composed. In conversation, it is said that body language in the form of subtle mannerisms can often tell the truth and feelings behind someone's words. So for this conversation, the visual element was missing. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all thought that Aro was lying through his teeth. Edward's vote was out, though he suspects that Aro does know of Nahuel and Huilen's whereabouts. Locked up and sealed away in the Volturi's ivory tower like lab rats no doubt. Carlisle debated whether the conversation was worthwhile at all. I understood his concern. We might have just put our foot in our mouth and swallowed.

"He ended the conversation a little abruptly, don't you think?" I asked. I had everyone's attention. "Well, he's usually the type who quotes all the lines you say to someone you haven't seen in a while. You know 'good hearing from you', 'stop by sometime', 'say hi to the kids'. Instead he just, hung up. I don't know Aro very well, but it seemed slightly out of character for him."

"He may have just been busy. " Esme offered.

" I'm not sure, though it seems we have no more answers. I think I'll call Zafrina and see if there is any news on Nahuel and Huilen." Carlisle said.

And so the day went on. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be on the phone for hours. Esme was preparing things for our move while Carlisle was calling everyone he knew to ask about our mysterious visitor. The more I mulled over the last few weeks circumstances, the more confused I became. The pieces that seemed to fit perfectly into my puzzle suddenly didn't fit together. I decided that Renesmee and I needed a break from it all. I went to go see Charlie.

As soon as I pulled away from our home, my mood changed. Amid all the chaos I hadn't realized how little time I had left before our move. It almost felt like traveling back in time as I pulled into my father's driveway. It made me miss the slight squeal of the breaks before you shifted into park, and the rust particles I would mindlessly wipe on my jeans after closing the door. Instead, Renesmee and I emerged from my shiny black Volvo, a perfect mate to Edward's.

I noticed that Sue's car wasn't here. I hadn't really considered checking to see if Charlie might have company. Renesmee ran up to the door and jabbed the doorbell several times. I strolled up to the door at a leisurely human pace. Charlie's eyes lit up as soon as he opened the door to see Renesmee. He swooped her up in a motion that was less than gracefull. I even heard the subtle noise of joints popping and cracking. I estimated Renesmee's weight to be roughly 97lbs, so it was no wonder that Charlie had to struggle a little. He sat her down as I walked to the threshold, illuminated by an outdated yellow-globed porch light. I heard the abbreviated breath as Charlie's eyes settled upon me. What was wrong? The lighting perhaps?

"Your eyes." Charlie answered my unspoken question. " I guess the transformation is complete." He scoffed. Crap. How could I have walked out the door without thinking about my contacts.

"I…"

"No, no, trust me, I don't want to know. I don't need to know. Just took me by surprise, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dad." He just sighed and stared at Renesmee for a while.

"Will her eyes change too?" He asked weakly. He seemed unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, hers will stay the same shade they are right now. No changes." Not ever, I thought to myself. I could see immediately that my answer satisfied him. It didn't sit as well with me though. I chose my life. I chose to stay in this unchanging state to be with the one I loved. Renesmee didn't have that choice.

"Well are you just going to stand out here all night? Come on in."

It was much easier now to keep up the human charade. Blinking and breathing at an appropriate rate. Charlie first wanted to catch up on everything that Renesmee had done since their last visit. Renesmee has always been able to paint a picture with her words, and without words for that matter. She told Charlie about her outings with Jacob in the forest, beating her Daddy at chess, and her trips into town clothes shopping with Aunt Alice. Charlie seemed interested in every minute detail, even the shopping. I knew that the conversation was about to take a more serious tone when Charlie turned on the TV for Renesmee to watch and got up to go into the kitchen. I followed him and took a seat beside him at the table.

"Ok, Bells. What is the real reason for the move? I want to know the truth, no matter how _out there_ it is."

"Dad, I am being completely honest with you. I want to go to college in Alaska. You would think a father would love to hear that his daughter wants to go to college."

"Well of course I'm happy. I just wanted to know whether there was something else going on. It kinda seems strange that Jake is going too. I just thought it'd bother him being away from his family and living with you and Edward. I've even asked him why he's going and he says he wants to. I just don't know."

"Dad, I promise we are not trying to pull the wool over your eyes on this one. Just trust me. I know there has been many changes over the last year that I can't really explain very well, but you need to just trust me on this one. Your welcome to come and "check up on things" if you want."

He rolled his eyes at my comment. Charlie looked back to the living room and smiled. "Looks like she's starting to nod off in there."

"Yes, it's getting late. I better get her home."

"Thanks for stopping by, Bells."

I tried to make a show out of picking up Renesmee.

"She's a heavy little thing." Charlie commented, apparently my act was believable. Charlie opened the back door for me and I had Renesmee fastened in her car seat prop in no time. Charlie closed the door and stood in front of me with a strange look on his face.

"You'll come say goodbye before you leave, right?"

"Of course, Dad." I began walking toward the driver's side. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kid."

When I pulled into the garage, I noticed a strange car in the driveway. 11:30 at night was a strange time for visitors; human visitors at least.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

When I pulled into the garage, I noticed a strange car in the driveway. 11:30 at night was a strange time for visitors; human visitors at least.

With Renesmee draped in my arms, I approached the door. I paused, taking note of the number of heartbeats in the room; two. One was without a doubt Jacob's heart, the other was human. It was faster than what is considered normal, but weaker. No, wait. Three heartbeats, the last was so faint I could barely pick it up. I opened the door to find Rachel lying on the couch with Carlisle tending to her. Jacob stood behind the couch, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned them.

"It appears that Rachel's body is having trouble keeping up with the demands of the fetus. Just as in your case, Bella, the baby is growing rapidly. Rachel isn't able to keep down enough food and nutrients to satiate the fetus."

Rachel's hair was matted with sweat to the sides of her face. Her eyes recessed into her skull with dark circles underneath. If it wasn't for the bowling ball in her stomach, I would say she had lost almost fifteen pounds since the last time I had seen her. Her skin looked as if it could melt off of her bones. In one word, she looked horrible.

"Does Paul know she's here?" I asked.

"No", Jacob replied.

"Did you bring her here?" I asked Jake. Rachel spoke up instead.

"I came here, by myself. I…I didn't know where else to go." She spoke in a weak, shaky voice.

Carlisle placed his hand on top of Rachel's, "You came to the right place, Rachel. Now, if you can keep these fluids down," he said, pointing to the IV, "then we can try to do a sonogram to check on the baby." A glimmer of a smile appeared on her face, and she nodded her head.

I sat Renesmee down on an overstuffed chair in the living room, then pulled Jacob to the back windows.

"Paul is not going to be happy about this, Jake." I warned.

"You think I don't know that? What am I supposed to do though? You and I know that Carlisle is the only person who can handle anything like this."

"I agree with you one hundred percent on that one, but Paul will blame you for her coming here. He'll blame you for putting the idea in her head. Has anyone called him?"

"What? No, are you serious? Why would we call him? So he can come out here and start crap? Not a bright idea, Bella."

"Well, sneaking around like this will piss him off even more. Will Rachel agree to call Paul and let him know where she is?"

"Not right now. He's sure to lay into her, and I don't know if she can handle that right now. When she is feeling a little better, maybe."

"Ok. But for now, why don't you go back to the reservation. I think it would be best that you weren't here when Paul finds out where Rachel is." He was already shaking his head before I could finish my sentence. "Jake, you know I'll call you if something comes up. You could be here in a matter of minutes."

"Fine, I'll go." He made his way to the front door, pausing to glance at Rachel and Renesmee, who were now both sleeping, before he left.

"Where is everyone, Carlisle?" The house was unusually quiet, even for a house full of vampires.

"Esme is upstairs in the office. Edward should be at the cottage, and I sent everyone else out to hunt. Rachel doesn't exactly feel comfortable around us."

"What is Esme doing?"

"Esme plans to leave in a few days for Alaska. She still has quite a bit of work to do on your home before it is ready." I didn't like the thought of Esme by herself in our secluded home with a mysterious and potentially dangerous vampire on the loose. My dreams of college were breaking my family apart, and at a time filled with turmoil.

"Maybe we should just forget about moving."I said to myself. I sat down by Renesmee, resting my forehead in my palm.

Carlisle began to speak when Edward walked in. He made his way to Renesmee and I.

"How was your visit with Charlie?"

"Good, other than the fact that I've lost all credibility in his eyes." His eyebrows furrowed in concern over my response. "Never mind, I'll explain later. With all that has happened today, it's the least of my concerns."

"Well then, why don't we start with your biggest concern?" His mouth pulled up on the corners, trying to make light of things in my sour mood.

"Our move, Edward. We are breaking apart the family, and at a horrible time."

"Bella, we can't stay in Forks forever. Not when everyone thinks we are away at college."

"Edward is right, Bella. Esme and I hadn't mentioned anything, but before all the chaos that the rouge vampire has caused, we were considering a move ourselves. Nothing too far away, Canada, perhaps. I've been at the hospital too long here for anyone to believe I'm in my mid thirties, and Esme is itching for a new home to renovate. I'm sure she is thoroughly enjoying herself restoring your home to it's true splendor." He flashed me a lighthearted smile. "Besides, you two are newlyweds. You need some time on your own. Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper have gone off on their own for years at a time." Just then, Rachel started to moan softly, instinctively grabbing at her stomach. She was awake.

"Rachel?" Carlisle asked. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, he's _stretching_…and my body….isn't." She said breathlessly.

"Try to relax, Rachel. Just breathe." Rachel started taking deep breaths, and slowly, her body visibly relaxed.

"Better?" Carlisle asked?

"Yes, much better. Can we do the sonogram now?"

"I don't see why not. Would you like to call your husband so that he may be here during the sonogram?" Carlisle enquired.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure he's upset and worried sick about me. I've never kept secrets from him."

"Would you prefer we do the sonogram at the hospital? Seeing that it is now past 3 am, I'm sure no one will mind if we borrow the equipment."

"That would be wonderful!" She said, gingerly coming to a sitting position. "I'll wait to call him once we are there. He should be coming home from his patrol soon."

I helped Rachel to her car while Carlisle gathered his things. Carlisle would follow her to the hospital. No one wanted Rachel driving in her current state, but Paul would know instantly if one of us had been in her vehicle. I called Jake and let him know that Rachel was on her way to the hospital for a sonogram. He said Paul hadn't made it back from his patrol yet. So far, so good.

Edward and I took Renesmee back to our cottage, passing the others on their way back from the hunt. I still couldn't shake the thought that everything seemed out of place. Wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I'm confused, Edward. I don't know if we are doing the right thing. What if I have everything wrong? The vampire, the Volturi? What if nothing fits together? What if it's all just a big coincidence?"

He turned me around in his arms to face him, pulling my chin up to meet his gaze.

"I for one don't believe in coincidence. It wasn't coincidence that I fell in love with an impossibly stubborn human. Or that the impossibly stubborn human became my wife and the mother of the most amazing child ever born." He smiled my perfect smile, and my mind was instantly erased of all my concerns.

We were brought back to reality at the sound of Jacob's booming laugh in the forest outside. Laughter definitely seemed out of the ordinary given the seriousness of the day. Edward started chucking too.

"Ok, what's going on?" Edward shook his head, his shoulder's still bobbing up and down with laughter.

"I couldn't steal this moment away from Jacob." Edward grabbed my hand to lead me out the door. Jacob was bent over, his hands on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. I tapped my foot, waiting as he wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes. "Hurry up and spit it out, Jake." I said.

"I'm going to be an uncle… to a niece named Hunter." Jacob blurted out before letting out another belly laugh. "And to make it even worse, Paul actually passed out when he heard the news. He was so sure he was going to have a boy."

Now that part was funny. The vision of 'macho man' Paul, always ready for a fight, passed out cold on the floor. I couldn't help but share in the infectious laughter.

"They aren't really naming her Hunter, are they?" I asked, with a somewhat straight face. Immediately Jacob's demeanor changed. He stood up straighter, and looked off into the distance. His lips pursed and his eyebrows pinched together.

"No, her name will be Sarah…after my mother."

"That's beautiful, Jake."

He nodded his head. "Well, I thought I would share the news. Believe it or not, Paul isn't mad at me anymore. He's still not crazy about having a bloodsucker as Rachel's doctor, but he's thankful that Carlisle was able to help her when she needed it."

"So everything is back to normal then?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. If it was ever really normal to begin with. I do feel better about leaving with things settled. I'll have to come back when Sarah is born; family custom."

"Sure, of course." I smiled weakly.

"Well, goodnight. Or I guess morning. I'm going to head back home. I may not have a room anymore, but at least I have a couch…I hope."

"Night, Jake." I said as we made our way back to the cottage.

Edward sat in the antique chair by our fireplace and pulled me into his lap.

"Alight, no distractions now." He stared into my eyes, unblinking. There was no getting out of this.

I sighed. How could I explain thoughts that…well…I really couldn't explain.

"I have an idea." I knew that I couldn't really put my thoughts into words, so I would try to let my thoughts speak for themselves. I would let my shield slip away from my mind. Every time I practiced, it became easier.

I took a deep breath and blew it out; human habit. Nevertheless, it helped calm me. Closing my eyes, I tried to envision my shield. I had to reach deep within my awareness to _feel_ it; sense it. In my mind, everything was black apart from my shield, a vibrant blue band surrounding me. I flexed it, watching it flair out around my form, then released it visualizing it snap back tight around me. That was easy compared to willing my shield away from me. It took much more than concentration to do that. I had to fight that instinct of self-preservation. I pushed at the edges of my shield while at the same time, letting it go. I felt exposed without it. Naked amongst a sea of strangers; left bare and vulnerable. But this was my Edward. I pulled up the events from earlier today: the phone call to Aro and our visit with Charlie. I thought of us moving; my uncertainty. I thought of Nessie, Jacob, the rouge vampire, and our family. I thought of driving a huge wedge right smack dab in the middle of everything and everyone. I thought of the Volt…

Edward touched my arm. The slightest contact sent my shield firmly back in its place; keeping my thoughts once again under lock and key.

"You've been busy..." Edward remarked, his hands encircling my arms, "Busy worrying. Bella, you can't fix everything and you can't make everyone happy."

"I know, it is just that something doesn't feel right, Edward. I feel like I'm missing the one most important detail."

"You are trying to put together a puzzle that we don't have all the pieces to. There are going to be holes; parts that don't make sense right now. Rest assured everyone is doing everything in their power to get the answers we need. The burden of uncertainty does not rest solely upon your shoulders."

"You're right, as usual." I conceded.

"As usual." He confirmed with a smirk, wrapping me up in his arms. I let the weight of the world slip away from my body. The sun would be up in a few hours; a new day.

**No cliffy here. As long as I don't get distracted, the next chapter will have a change of scenery.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the change in scenery, which I had to describe in detail. Stay tuned for Bella's first day in class. She might meet someone interesting!**

**Also, my ADD mind has started another story, which I almost have the first chapter of. I'm not sure if I should post it and continue or wait to finish this one. Any thoughts?**

Chapter 11

A New Day

The morning sun crept into our window just past six thirty. I remembered how much I used to hate sunny days in Forks. They kept me away from Edward. Now, in the seclusion of our home and the forest encompassing it, we had no need to hide. Edward, Renesmee, and I would hunt today while enjoying the lack of moisture that usually fell from the sky.

I wanted to wait an extra half hour before dragging a dreary eyed Renesmee from her bed. So I decided to take a short walk in the forest. Edward stayed behind to begin gathering the things we would need for the move. I inhaled the crisp morning air, picking out the individual types of trees and vegetation in the area. From the smell in the air, I knew the sunshine wouldn't hold up for long before the rain would pick up once again. The amazing details that my vampire senses afforded me had become expected rather than novel. I silently wondered if that meant I was losing more of my human self with the one year anniversary of my rebirth fast approaching.

I returned back to the cabin to find Renesmee already awake and dressed, working on some "designs" for her room. Esme asked her to draw her "perfect room" if she could have it just the way she wanted. Of course her doting grandmother would fulfill her every whim no matter how extravagant or far-fetched. Once Nessie finished her designs, she all but bolted out the door for the main house. Her excitement was infectious and Edward and I followed close behind. Once inside, Renesmee went straight up the stairs to Esme's office. Esme congratulated Nessie on her keen attention to detail and her unique design elements. Renesmee smiled, and I could see a slight blush appear on her dove white cheeks. Edward crouched down and cradled her face in his hands, kissing both her cheeks. Edward loved it when Nessie blushed; he said it reminded him of me.

Earlier on my walk, I picked up the scent of a small pack of elk drinking down by the river. They couldn't have journeyed too far. Once outside, it was easy to pick up their scent. The hunt was on. Renesmee got first pick of the elk. This was customary in our family. She must have been hungry today, as she picked the largest one, taking him down silently so as not to spook the rest. Edward simultaneously took down two, while I took the second largest for myself. Before the last one darted out of the clearing, I launched myself onto its back breaking its neck with my hands. It seemed the most humane way to feed. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all seemed to prefer their prey thrashing about. I assume the danger made the act of feeding more appealing to them. Leave it to a man to make eating a competition.

Renesmee and Edward returned to my side, not a hair out of place or a mark on them. Over the last year I had also managed to stop wearing my food.

By the time we returned to the house, everyone was gathered to see Esme off. As the matriarch of the family it would seem strange to not have her here. She would be back in three days. Then four days after she returned, it would be our turn to leave. _Don't stress, Bella. Everything will be fine._ It was Edward's voice I kept hearing in my head. Why couldn't I believe him? Esme wrapped Edward, Renesmee, and I in a great hug, placing a kiss on all of our cheeks before she left.

It was now time for us to begin packing; something that I had always hated to do. I thought the task would be a daunting one. Then I realized that we would be moving from one fully furnished house to another fully furnished house. Much to my frustration, Alice also informed us that our fully furnished home also came with fully furnished closets. I resorted to packing my favorite items; books, keepsakes, a few choice items of clothing, and the like. Nessie had stuffed full the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. Edward had only a small duffle bag. Great, what I thought would take a whole day was accomplished in little more than an hour.

We spent our last few days in Forks with our family. There were board games in the evenings and I didn't even protest to going shopping with Alice and Rose. Carlisle and I went to the reservation to check on Rachel and visit with Billy and the pack. I kept my promise to Charlie and we said our goodbye's before the move. He hugged me for the second time since my change, and I thought I saw him tear up a little when he said goodbye to Renesmee. I hated saying goodbye, even if it wasn't permanent. Alice and Jasper had promised to come up and visit in a few months. Carlisle and Esme officially announced their plans for a move to Canada, which would actually move everyone closer to our new home. I secretly wondered if their choice in location had anything to do with my apprehension over leaving.

We set out for our new home one unseasonably cold morning. Dense fog blanketed the ground while foreboding clouds hung overhead. The weather matched my mood. I felt I had left a piece of my heart in Forks. I found myself holding back tears that would never come. Edward wrapped a comforting arm around me as we sped away. He kept the speedometer at a reasonable one hundred miles per hour making it easier for Jacob to keep pace. Edward, Renesmee, and I were in Edward's silver Volvo. Jacob drove my car. Along the journey I could feel the gap between us and our home grow larger rather than smaller. I wondered if anywhere else could ever encompass the feelings that I attached to the word _home._

It seemed like a century had passed before I saw the familiar pinnacle of our new house. Much of the brush had been cleared leading up to it, and the smell of fresh pavement was evident. As we drove closer I could also smell fresh paint, plaster, and sawdust. Strangely, I found the odor appealing.

The sight of our new house took my breath away. I couldn't believe that it was the same one that we had seen only two weeks prior. It was completely transformed, restored.

"Amazing." Edward said, he truly seemed awestruck.

"Pretty!" Renesmee agreed from the backseat. She began fidgeting in her seat. I knew she was eager to see the inside, and so was I. Prying Edward out of the car proved the greater task.

"It's…my home." He muttered.

"Well of course it is." I chuckled.

"No, it's my home, the one I grew up in, almost identical. Esme matched the colors perfectly." I grabbed his hand, uncharacteristically dragging him to the front porch. Jacob's car door closed and I heard his footsteps following behind us.

I smiled as Edward pulled the same skeleton key from his pocket. Honestly, a home full of vampires really didn't need a deadbolt on the door.

Once inside, Esme had recreated my vision of the grand living room, complete with the claw-footed table in the entry-way. The only difference was the lighter shade of wood flooring and wainscoating, which Edward slyly remarked was 'Bella wood'. Esme had also chosen sage colored wallpaper as opposed to the rich hunter green from my imagination. The massive mahogany mantle was completely restored, and above it hung an antique gilded mirror. The couch and loveseat were upholstered in a cream color and adorned in multiple overstuffed pillows made of damasks and taffeta. In the corner of the room sat a large ornately carved and inlaid mahogany armoire. Inside it housed at thirty seven inch flat panel television, expensive sound system, and several DVDs. On the north wall was a built-in bookcase from floor to ceiling. Four of the five columns where already filled with books. The kitchen didn't look like the same room I remembered at all. The countertops were taupe and grey specked granite and the tile backwash was a brilliant mosaic of autumnal shades. The floor had been replaced with slate tiles and all of the appliances where stainless steel. A small round wooden table sat in the middle of the room with three chairs tucked underneath.

Upstairs, the room that was small enough to be a storage closet no longer existed. It was now an additional closet for our master bedroom, fully stocked I'm sure by our favorite sister. Renesmee's room looked exactly like her picture. Lavender walls, brass bed with a tapestry quilt. A full bench now sat underneath the bay windows that overlooked her private porch. Sheer white curtains cast subtle shadows that danced across her walls. I happened to notice that Nessie's door leading to her private balcony **did** have a deadbolt; good thinking Esme. The next upstairs room was a simple guest bedroom, painted in the same sage green as the downstairs wallpaper. A king size wrought iron bed adorned with rich purples sat catty cornered, encompassing the majority of the room. There was only room left for a small chair in the corner, and a cedar chest at the foot of the bed for linens.

Our room seemed familiar in so many ways. The blue on the walls with white gossamer netting hanging over the bed was reminiscent of Isle Esme. The dark wood floors and large windows reminded me of our little cottage. The gold bedspread looked to be the exact one from Edward's room. There was even a photo from our wedding day that hung over our four poster bed. It seemed that so many memories had been transported, some from thousands of miles, into this room. Esme was a genius; a wonderful, caring, and creative genius. It would be hard to feel out of place when surrounded by so many aspects of what I considered _home_.

"Which room is mine again?" Jacob asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"You have a cabin a half mile west of the house, Jacob." Edward answered. "Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, of course."

I worried when we first approached the cabin. The word "rustic" was an understatement. I wondered if Esme had forgotten about the cabin all together. Edward handed Jacob the key to unlock the door. The door groaned as it opened. The cabin was one single room. On the east wall sat a massive bed constructed of natural driftwood; knotted and twisting to form the headboard and footboard of the bed. A simple wool blanket in earthen tones lay across the too-long bed. The bed must have been custom made to fit Jacob's six-foot-seven frame. In the corner by the bed was a small shower with an opaque glass door. In the center of the cabin was a massive natural stone fireplace. A flat panel TV was mounted overhead. In the center of the room were two small couches facing each other at a perpendicular angle to the fireplace. The material on the couches, and every piece of fabric in the room, was a fibrous loose-weave. A simple rug matching the colors of the bedspread rested underneath the couches. On the west wall of the room was a small kitchenette. A miniature dishwasher and refrigerator fit under the small countertop. To the left of that was a small sink, and a few cabinets hung overhead for dry goods.

"So…What do you think?" I asked Jacob.

"It's nice. Much bigger than my old room, and it will be nice to actually have a bed that fits." He said, while scanning the cabin with approving eyes. I look of confusion went across his face. "But where is the toilet?"

"There is an outhouse in the back of the cabin. In this case though, outhouse is simply referring to its location rather than a primitive bathroom. All the necessary plumbing is there." Edward explained.

"Well, I guess I won't need to worry about air freshener then." Jacob joked. Disgusting.

"Bella, I'm sure Esme is waiting to hear from you." Edward prompted.

"Of course!" I flipped out my phone and dialed. She answered on the first ring, which was nothing out of the ordinary. I gushed like a typical girl. "Esme! It's perfect. Everything. Renesmee's room is just what she wanted, and our room…you've brought in the best memories to help make it _home_. Edward was simply awestruck when we pulled up, he said it looks exactly like his childhood home. You are amazing!"

She laughed on the other end. "So I guess that means you made it there safely."

"Yes. Please let everyone know we made it, and that we already miss them terribly." She picked up on the sadness that crept into my voice at the end.

"You'll be just fine, I know it. Enjoy yourselves. It's beautiful country up there, impressive wild life. Go have fun. You know we won't be able to let too much time go by before we come up to visit. We love you. Be safe."

"Love you too, mom." I knew I still had a few phone calls to make. I called Charlie first. He was glad we made it safely, though he did question how we got there so quickly. _No traffic_, was my best approximation of an answer. I knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't press further. He wanted our address and made me promise to call and send pictures often. He knew how quickly Renesmee was growing. My phone call to Renee was shorter and more light-hearted. She wanted pictures of the house and made me promise to e-mail her regularly. She no longer insisted on using the webcam. For this, I was thankful. Jacob called Billy to check in while we settled into the house. I had purposely skipped over looking in our massive closet on our first tour of the house. I didn't want Alice's overzealous clothing fetish to bring down my mood. Now, as I began to put my things away, it was unavoidable. I took a deep breath before I opened the door, imagining the baby pinks, silks, and cashmere that I dreaded. Once the door was open, I was pleasantly surprised. The closet was no larger than the one in our cottage. I tentatively sniffed the air and caught the subtle scent of silks and satin, but it was overpowered by plain old cotton; the staple of my preferred wardrobe_. She really does love me_, I thought to myself with a smile. There were rows of jeans, all designer of course, but _jeans_. A few silk sleeveless shirts, cashmere sweaters, and a few dresses that I couldn't possibly imagine an occasion for wearing. No flannel, I discovered, to my subtle dismay. I really didn't expect Alice to go _that_ far out of her comfort zone though. I hung my few choice items in their proper places and went to go help Renesmee in her room.

It took no time before everyone had settled into their new surroundings, indoors at least. The house and cabin were nestled in a one-hundred and forty acre forested region. No fence delinated the start and stop of our property, only the subtle break of one tree-line before another on began. The rest of the day we spent exploring the property, Renesmee, Edward, and I on foot and Jacob on all fours. The woods were dense, tall trees reached up into the clouds over head while thick vegetation blanketed the ground. An experienced hiker would have a difficult time traversing the land. On the west end, there was a small river that bubbled over smooth rocks, winding its way through the property to the south. There were signs of wildlife all around; deer droppings, beaver tracks, small rodents, and we even discovered a few bear tracks. But we were not hunting today, merely getting a lay of the land. We would hunt in two days in preparation for our first day of the fall semester. _Ugh._

College; I looked forward to that first day with much trepidation. Not for the normal reasons. I didn't worry over the work load I would have in biology, or even public speaking for my sociology class. I feared the students. I feared being cramped with little more than elbow room, surrounded by the _smell._ Just the thought of it made my throat burn. Edward had faith in me, more faith than I had that I wouldn't go on a killing spree on my first day of classes. I had only been in crowded places on a few occasions: a mall, the airport, a movie theater. On all those occasions my thirst was…difficult to manage, but manageable none the less. I wasn't sure if my willpower could stand being subjected to six hours of being surrounded by what my thirst craved the most. Two days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

The first Day

You wouldn't think that a vampire could have anxiety issues, but here I am, nearly hyperventilating on air I don't need, standing in this too-big closet. What to wear, what to wear. I didn't want to stick out, so I chose a pair of slim jeans, tucked into rugged yet sophisticated-looking boots. On top I wore a plain white thermal undershirt with a pale blue sweater, and my black fur-trimmed parka finished the look.

"Hair up or down?"

"Down is how I prefer it, but either way, I'm sure you'll be stopping some hearts today." Edward responded with his perfect smirk. I glared at him in response.

"Up then, in a bun… .Now where was that blush Alice bought me? I hope I can get it right." I mused more to myself. I was really missing Alice right now, she would probably be layering make up on my face right now while spouting off reminders of how to be human at a mile a minute. Annoying as she is, I still loved her. I missed her, missed all my family. Especially on this day, I felt naked being shoved into a world that I didn't know how to handle. Or did I have it backwards? Could the world handle me?

I knew I had taken all the precautions necessary to help me deal with being stuck, all day long, in the middle of warm, blood-filled bodies. We hunted late last night and into the early morning. I felled a bear, two elk, and a deer; far more than was necessary. Now my body seemed to slosh with each movement, the feeling was at most unsettling. I guessed this was the closest I would ever come to a stomach ache in this body. My mind was flooded with memories of my family's advice to me. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, all giving me tips on being human. _If you need to hold your breath, at least let your shoulders rise and fall is if you were breathing._ I concentrated on the memories that I had of being around humans. The memories were painful, so vivid they ignited a fire in my throat. I focused on how I overcame them. Focus. Determination. "I can do this." I spoke aloud.

"Of course you can." Edward replied, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me close.

"You'll come with me. You and Nessie will drop me off right?" Edward chuckled over the worry in my voice.

"You will do fine, but yes, we will drop you off. After your classes I'll pick you up and you can take Renesmee home. Tanya can bring me home after my classes." I nodded my approval at the plan. My jealousy over the attraction Tanya had for Edward was long gone. She was there for our family when we needed her the most. She was one of the strongest voices to speak out in our defense. I could feel nothing more than gratitude and respect for her now.

The drive to the campus was over an hour even at our speedy pace. I spent most of the ride in quiet contemplation while Edward named all the different trees we passed to Renesmee. Jacob was still asleep when we left, obviously he didn't have the first-day-of-school-jitters like me. I wondered if he would even make it to his first class on time.

The university was sprawling, half of the main campus surrounded by a forested area, and the other half seeming in the heart of Anchorage. I could swear that I heard the sound of thousands of heartbeats, pounding in my ears as Edward parked the Volvo. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and searched out another sounds to focus on. The rap music that blared with distorted bass eight cars down would work. I turned to Edward, his hand reached up to stroke my forehead, his warm fingers applying slight pressure along my brow. I could feel the tension there, and he no doubt could see it. Just then, a hot little hand clutched my shoulder. Renesmee's face mirrored the concern in Edward's.

"It's ok Mommy, you'll do brilliantly." She flashed me her dazzling pearl white smile and I couldn't help but return the expression. I kissed her on the forehead and gave one final kiss to Edward before unwillingly getting out of the car. It was still early morning and the air was crisp and fresh. I reveled in it while I could.

It felt like déjà vu as I searched the map for my first class, English 101. At least English was something that I was good at, and hopefully it would be a smaller class. I walked at a too brisk a pace, hoping to get to class early. I thought it might be easier to have my classmates filter in slowly, so that I could register and simultaneously attempt to desensitize myself to each new person. Being bombarded with a classroom full of temping scents did not seem like a good idea.

As soon as I opened the doors to the English building I met the scent. It burned its way down my nose and to my throat. I choked back the venom and began taking short, shallow breaths to test my resolve. My pace through the halls slowed as I tested myself. I thought of anything and everything to take my mind off of the burning in my throat. I thought of that stupid rap song, and the lyrics that now replayed in my head. I began to think of Edward, our home, and our bed… _no, put down the phone Bella._ I placed the phone back in my purse and began scanning the doors for number 213. 211…212…213. The door stood ajar, I stopped to focus on the sounds coming from inside. Only two heartbeats, two people. One was shuffling through paper, the other, tapping impatiently. They both sat on the right side of the classroom, one on the very back row, and the other on the front. It was easy to tell who the overachiever was. She was shuffling through her folder, organizing and reorganizing. Everything on her desk at perfect right angles…well…perfect to _her_ eyes at least, though two of her pencils were off by more than five degrees. She had her glossy brown hair back in a pony tail and wore not a stitch of makeup. Her appearance and demeanor told me she was here for one thing and one thing only. The boy in the back was slouched in his chair, foot tapping on the linoleum. His weathered backpack sat on the desk and his head rested in his right hand, an unamused expression fixed on his face. I saw his eyebrow lift in approval at the sight of me. He instantly straightened his posture and ceased his insistent tapping. For that at least I was thankful. I sat on the left hand side on the last row, as far away as I could be from my other classmates.

As more students piled into the room, I tried projecting some type of barrier around me to prevent anyone from sitting to close. If only my shield worked that way, like a repellant to people. Two minutes left before class, eighteen people in the room including the professor. My throat was on fire, I had given up on slow desensitization long ago. Nothing seemed to distract me from the thirst. I tried everything, but instead my mind willed itself to torture me, picking out the subtle differences of scents that surrounded me. Choosing which one was more _appealing_. I lowered my head to the table, inhaling the scent of laundry detergent on my shirt. This gave me an idea, cowardly as it was. I brought my backpack off the floor, placing it on top of my desk, then placed my down-filled coat on top, and proceeded to bury my face into it. It was a pleasant reprieve. I surveyed the room while waiting for some audible signal for class to begin. Hearts stuttered and breaths caught in throats as my scanning glance met the eyes of all of the males, and some of the females, in the room. I immediately felt sick with the attention. I was sure Rosalie would revel in this situation, casually throwing her beautiful blonde curls over her shoulder and making her topaz eyes smolder. I wondered if she had ever sent any poor soul into cardiac arrest. I heard a throat clear, and my eyes immediately flickered to its source. A young man with brown curly hair stared back at me behind square-rimmed glasses. He sat turned completely around in his chair to …_ogle_. I glanced down at my wedding ring and began fidgeting with it, turning it so it would catch the florescent lighting. I glanced back up to see that he was still staring even after my more-than-obvious hint. Maybe I'd have a tattoo done across my forehead, '_I love my husband' _with little hearts surrounding the text. Too bad needles couldn't penetrate my granite skin.

I buried my nose back into my coat and placed my arms over my head, wishing the world away. That's when the professor began class. She passed out the syllabus and then took out another piece of paper and a pen. I examined it more closely. Was she taking roll? I thought this was college; attendance optional. I groaned aloud.

"Tell me about it." The girl said next to me. "Have you looked over the syllabus? Attendance counts for twenty percent of our grade in this class. My friend told me not to take English with this professor, but I signed up too late, and hers was the only class open." She smiled a little smirk that raised her eyebrows. She had almond shaped brown eyes and curly brown hair. She reminded me instantly of Angela.

"I registered late too; guess that's what I get. I just thought that college would be different. Show up on test days and to turn in your papers and that's it." I jumbled through my response to her, trying to take as shallow breaths as possible.

"Oh, most of the other professors are like that, especially in the bigger classes. I'm Amber by the way." She said with a smile, extending her hand to me. Wonderful, I make a friend and two seconds later I ruin it. By some act of God, the teacher called my name. I raised my hand closest to Amber, to acknowledge the teacher, then tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear before resting my hand back in my lap.

"Well, my name is Bella, obviously. Nice to meet you." I smiled a genuine smile, relieved. She withdrew her hand and turned to face the professor. I could gather from just this first class that the professor was a stickler for details and analysis of those details. This class would be a synch; work-wise at least.

Sociology was a full hour of classmate introductions. I had to fabricate my background information a little bit for that one. Somehow telling them that I was a happily married vampire with a half-vampire daughter and a werewolf best friend didn't seem like a likely story.

Trig was by far the most difficult for me. Lecture style; meaning over seventy students crowded into small chairs with fold-down tables. Luckily the hall accommodated for one hundred students, and I had somehow managed to have a glorious blood-free bubble around me. I hadn't taken a single breath in twenty three minutes, and the feeling was uncomfortable. Even with the absence of the scent, the blood still flooded my every thought. The room seemed hotter, and louder. Pulses formed a morbid symphony, and the heat seemed to build almost pulsating around me. I tried to focus on the professor, to make his voice rise above all of the turmoil in my head; but his monotone pitch melded into only a soft harmony compared to the melody around me. I glanced to my left to find a pale freckle-faced girl staring at me wide-eyed. I had seen several expressions today, mostly from the males. There was usually awe, lust, and hunger in their eyes. With the women it was usually a side-ways glance, a _sizing up_, an upturned nose, or a jealous _humph_. This look was different; as if she was looking straight through me. As soon as our eyes met, she averted her gaze. But for that one moment, I felt like she could see through all of my fronts and disguises. She became my distraction from the less-wholesome thoughts. I felt I had to know the source behind her strange reaction to me. Maybe I should talk to her after class. After all, this was my last class. But Edward and Nessie would be waiting for me.

I spent the rest of class plotting how to strike up a conversation with a girl I knew nothing about. I was still deep in thought when everyone began to gather their papers and books together to leave. I hadn't heard a word the professor had said for the majority of the class. I turned to my left to see the girl's back. She had already gathered her things and seemed in a hurry. In a flurry I shoved everything into my backpack and flung it over my shoulder while scooping up my coat in my right arm. I propelled myself forward out of the chair to stand only inches away from her. Her scent flooded my nostrils. A sweet-honey resinous scent. A strange but fantastic combination of masculine and feminine. A froze in place while combating the almost overwhelming urge to murder this poor girl. _No!_ I screamed internally, a slow hiss escaping my lips. She turned around, her green eyes wary. I'm sure the expression on my face couldn't be inviting or pleasant, so I immediately looked away from her gaze.

"Um…hello" She said hesitantly.

I didn't dare take a breath, not now. I looked up to meet her eyes and tried to smile as warmly as possible. Her mouth opened slightly, like she was about to say something else, but then she turned and walked away.

Here I had just spent a half hour plotting how to start up a conversation with this girl, and the moment she speaks to me, I go mute. It wasn't entirely her scent that made my brain and body lock up. I had smelled many people who were much more appealing to me. There was something else I couldn't quite put my finger on about her. An enigma I had to solve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the uber long delay. I think I've bitten off more than I can chew lately. Two stories, a baby arriving in a few weeks, and not to mention work. Hopefully I'll get a chapter or two out before my little one makes his arrival and still be able to write once he gets here since sleep with be a thing of the past. I'm hoping things will start coming together in the next few chapters. You'll learn more about the "new arrival" and Bella's new friend. Read and enjoy!**

**~Arianna**

Chapter 13

New Arrival

Edward saw the strange expression on my face as I got in on the passenger side of the car.

"You would have called me earlier if you had murdered someone, so what's wrong." The strange thing is that there was no humor in his voice, he was simply stating the obvious.

"There was this girl…she looked at me funny." He waited a few moments before letting out a slight chuckle.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that you had all kinds of looks thrown your direction today, and with a range of emotions. Why did this girl's reaction trouble you?"

"She looked…scared…like she knew me. It was like she knew what I was."

"Bella, do you remember how it was when you first came to Forks. No one in high school socialized with us. If they simply went on their gut instinct, they knew it was best to stay away. All except for you of course."

I sighed. As usual, he was right. I guess I had never seen anyone react in fear at the sight of me. In many ways I still viewed myself as the awkward, gangly teenager with two left feet. The human Bella had a hard time scaring away small rodents, much less anything else.

"I guess this was just the first time someone has ever been scared of me. I have to say it doesn't feel good. A part of me feels like I have to fix it."

"And how do you plan to do that."

"Easy, I'll make friends." I smiled a sarcastic smile. Edward laughed.

"Did you make any new friends today, Mommy?" Renesmee asked from the back seat.

"Yes I did sweetie, her name is Amber. She was in my English class. She reminds me of an old friend of mine." Renesmee smiled approvingly at me. I was in the back seat in an instant to scoop her up in a big hug. She patted my arm, "I missed you too."

Edward didn't have long before his classes started, so we said our goodbyes and started the long drive home. The way home included many twists and turns and even some old dirt roads. Even though I was only half-way paying attention to the journey this morning, I navigated through the twists and turns as if I knew them by heart.

It was strange how relieved I was to see our home rising above the trees on the dirt road that curved its way through our property. Although I did find it a little strange to see Jacob pacing on our front porch. He stopped his pacing as soon as our car came into view. I tried to read the expression on his face: concern, reservation, and a hint of guilt? This couldn't be good. Luckily this was Jake we were talking about so I didn't have to wait long till he got to the point. He pretty much just blurted it out as soon as we were out of the car.

"Carlisle is planning to deliver Rachel's baby tomorrow." His words seemed to run together, he barely gave me enough time for a response.

"Um…wow, so soo…"

"He said he doesn't want the baby to get any stronger or…bigger. She's growing fast, and Rachel's body isn't keeping up with her very well. My family is waiting on me before they deliver, they need every..."

Now it was my turn to cut him off. "So what are you doing here talking to me? You could have left a note…"

"No Bella, you don't understand. They need our _whole _family there. That means Renesmee." Now it all made sense. The concern and the guilt. I would be without my Renesmee again.

"Does Edward know?"

"Yes, I got the phone call just before he left to pick you up. He didn't seem very happy, but agreed not to talk to you about it." He paused. "I can't go without her, Bella. She is part of my family too, even if that is hard for you to accept."

"Renesmee sweetie, can you go up to your room please. I need to talk to Jacob for a little bit." If there was going to be an argument, I didn't want Nessie to hear it. Though I wasn't entirely sure if she could still hear everything we said from her room. Hell, I wasn't even sure there was going to be an argument. A look of worry played across her face before she went inside.

"You know I can't say no even though I want to, Jake. I know that Nessie is family to you, even though that fact is still difficult for me to swallow. Just please understand my hesitance isn't because I think that she won't be completely safe with you, I know that she will be. It just seems like every few days, I have to be without her for some crazy reason or another. I thought that moving out here, away from everything, might change that. I guess I was wrong."

"Aw, come on Bella. Now you're making me feel worse. It will only be a few days, besides, you'll be busy with school. She will be perfectly safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I love her just as much as you do."

My hand immediately flew up, palm extended in the middle of his last statement. He had been making his point quite well until that huge pile of crap oozed out of his mouth. I could feel the anger heightening my senses, making my nerve endings tingle before he even finished his sentence. I was _livid_.

"How dare you assume the measure of love I have for my daughter. How dare you _compare_ the amount of love I have for my daughter."

Jacob's arms came up in front of his body as if he was showing me he was unarmed. He began backtracking.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Stupid statement. I'm stupid. I'm really really stupid. Of course what I feel for Nessie is nothing like the love you have for her. It's completely different."

I felt as if it was too late. The fight or flight response had kicked in, and there was no way I was just going to run away from this. Jacob's words meant to calm me, but instead they ignited emotions deep inside of me. No, his love _was_ different. The way he thought about my baby was _criminal_, it was _sick_. I hadn't realized it, but I was side-stepping in a half crouch closer to Jacob, putting his back to the side of our house on the porch. A low feral growl escaped my lips in warning.

"Rough day at school." A familiar voice called from behind me, momentarily breaking my focus from Jacob. I spun around in a millisecond to face Kate, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kate served as just enough of a distraction to bring me back to my senses. I stood upright from my crouch and looked back at Jacob.

"I'm sorry Jake, I don't know what got into me. Why don't you go up to Renesmee's room and tell her to pack her things. I know you must need to leave soon." He immediately went inside, probably not wanting to chance another polar shift in my mood.

"Hi Kate. What's up?" Something in the back of my mind told me that this wasn't a social visit. Something had happened.

"Its best we go inside, Bella. Then I'll explain." She hauled me by the elbow inside, a wary look on her face as she surveyed the forest around us.

"There is another new vampire. He showed up in the woods outside our home earlier today." She paused and looked down at her hands. "Garrett and I were hunting, and I just snapped on him for no reason. He was down on the ground shaking in front of me before I knew what I had really done. Thank God I snapped out of it then. I don't want to think about what I would have done next." Her voice was only a whisper by the end.

"Where is Garrett? Is he OK?"

"He went off trying to track down this guy. Though I'm not really even sure he believes that I saw this vampire. I just think he doesn't want to be around me right now." She swallowed hard, her expression was heartbreaking. "I went after him, apologizing the whole way. I really don't know what came over me. I remember vaguely the things that went through my head right before I attacked him. They weren't true, I really didn't feel that way, but in the moment it all made sense. It was all so _compelling._ I lost Garrett, so I tried to follow the scent as best I could. I lost it only two miles away from your home, Bella. It seemed too much of a coincidence that a strange vampire would pop up at our home, and then his trial would end not far from yours. I decided to check up on things and find you about to bite the dog's head off. Whoever this guy is, he's trying to drive a wedge into our families and put us at odds with each other. The sick bastard must have a way into our heads. Bella, you OK?"

I sat in silence trying to digest everything she had just said. It sickened me to think that I came so close to possibly killing my best friend. I also hated the thought of a strange and dangerous vampire being so close to our home. So close that he could manipulate me. To make me fight the ones I loved.

"What did he look like?"

"I only caught a glimpse after I snapped out of it. Short blonde hair, military haircut. Medium build, maybe about five foot eleven." She shrugged.

I was up the stairs in a flash to see Jacob helping Nessie pack away the last of her things into a duffle bag.

"You need to go as quickly as you can. Do you have a full tank of gas in my car?"

"Yes, but what's going on?"

"Just get going, I'll call you and explain once you are on the road. Just please take Nessie and go now." I kissed her and wrapped her in my arms in a quick hug. "Please, be safe. Don't make any unnecessary stops on the way." I hurried them down the stairs and walked them to the car. I could see Renesmee's worried face peering back at me from behind the dark tint of my Volvo. Kate put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing by sending them away. They will be safer that way. I don't know how to deal with this new threat. Normally I'd never suggest splitting up, but that might be the only way to keep everyone safe."

"Who else knows about this?"

"I left a voicemail on Tanya's phone. I was able to reach Carmen and Eleazar, so they both know. And Garrett…he won't answer my phone calls."

"I'm calling Edward, and then I'll call Garrett. Maybe he'll answer and I can explain what just happened here." She nodded her head in approval.

"But tell him I don't want him to come back, not until I'm sure I won't hurt him again." There was so much guilt in her voice. My heart went out to her. Right now more than anything, I wanted Edward by my side, but I wondered if that was safe. It was one thing to turn on my best friend, but Edward. I would never forgive myself if I hurt him, regardless of who was controlling me.

Before the first ring Edward answered. I explained what had happened and gave him the information from Kate as quickly as I could.

"I'll come hom.."

"No! We can't be around each other; we don't know what could happen. Finish your classes, and if you come home, stay in the cabin. Jacob took Renesmee. I thought it would be safer."

"That's probably the best thing right now. Call Jasper and see if he has any ideas. I'll call you on my way home."

"OK. You and Tanya…be careful." There was a click and the line went dead. The whole conversation only took two seconds. I doubt anyone in the class would even have known he was on the phone.

Next I called Garrett, but there was no answer. I left the most concise message that I could that would still explain what had happened. I hoped he would listen to it and call Kate. The fact that he wasn't answering his phone was troubling in itself.

Jasper answered the phone immediately. His tone was upbeat which surprised me at first. I was so used to Jasper being able to tell what I was feeling before any words left my mouth.

"We have a situation, Jasper." I proceeded to tell him all that I knew. He even talked to Kate to get her take on things.

"I'll be there tomorrow. It sounds like this vampire can do something like what I do, only more powerful. He's obviously playing on emotions if he was able to affect you Bella. These aren't tricks of the mind."

It made sense the way he put it. He wasn't getting inside our heads; he was changing the tenor of our emotions. The thoughts in my head were my own, fueled by the emotions themselves. Great, an enemy I wasn't immune to.

"Can you…counteract him?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm not sure, it's possible though."

"Is anyone coming with you?" The sensible part of me was hoping he'd say no, while the selfish part of me wished that Alice was coming with him.

"No, I don't think that would be a good thing. Alice's visions are something she has to focus on to see. If her emotional state is tampered with, it might disturb her visions. Besides, I think you are right about everyone keeping their distance from each other. It's best that we all just communicate by phone. In fact, I'll probably just check into a hotel in town. It will be safer that way."

"Do you think this new vampire is connected to the other one back in Forks?"

He paused before answering. "Yes…without a doubt."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

I sat alone in my house, my senses on high alert. Kate left shortly after I hung up with Jasper. After she was gone, being alone suddenly did not feel like "the safest thing". I stared blankly at the empty hearth, my cell phone clutched tightly in my hand. I even had to ease up on my pressure a time or two after hearing the subtle groan of its crunching outer case. I had called Edward, Jasper, and Jacob, and now there was nothing to do but wait.

With each gust of wind, each crinkle of a leaf, I stiffened, wondering if someone was lurking outside my home. Would the training Jasper gave me be enough to overcome this new vampire? Probably not. My mind pondered one hundred different things at the same time. Would I ever see Edward again? Or Renesmee? Who was behind these strange vampires and what was their purpose? If they wanted Renesmee, than was I right to send her away with only Jacob? Should we have stayed in Forks with the rest of our family and the wolves to protect her?

I had to break the downward spiral of my thoughts. I gave in and called Edward. Just the sound of his voice alone unknotted my nerves.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, Tanya and I just left the campus a few minutes ago; we were going to stay in town tonight until we can find out more information."

"Together? I thought we.."

"No, separate hotels." I hoped Edward didn't think my question had anything to do with jealousy.

"Good. Has anyone heard from Garrett?"

"Yes. He got in touch with Tanya earlier, he is planning on staying in the woods to see if he can pick up on any other scents."

"You know this splitting up thing never worked out on Scooby Doo." My attempt at trying to lighten the mood didn't have much of an effect. Maybe because it wasn't usually the role I played during tense situations. Edward was always the one who seemed so sure of things. He was usually the one reassuring me.

"I wish I could be with you too, Bella. It's driving me crazy being away from you. It reminds me of a very dark time; the time when I almost lost you forever. I don't have a good feeling about this, any of this. Do you remember what I told you about Chelsea, a member of Aro's guard?"

"Yes. She had to power to manipulate relationships."

"Yes. Her role was to weaken the bond a vampire had with their coven. Once she did this, she would strengthen the bond to hold that vampire to the Volturi."

"What are you thinking Edward?"

"I'm wondering if this vampire that tried to put you at odds with Jake is trying to separate us from our family."

"But Jake is still my friend, it was just…"

"I know that his powers aren't like Chelsea's. But he has managed to isolate us all. Our bond still exists but we are each of us alone. If this vampire is tied to the one in Forks, then we can expect that there are more of them. With each of us alone, we would be easy targets to pick off one by one." A shudder rocked my body. Edward was right; we had each made ourselves separate but easy targets.

"Then where should we meet?"

"A hotel, someplace with many people around. These vampires have gone out of their way to be discreet, so we can hopefully count on them not wanting to make a scene." We made plans to meet at the largest, most well-known hotel in town, which wasn't saying much. I suddenly felt much better about the whole situation, knowing that soon I would be with Edward. I called Jasper and explained our latest theory. He agreed to the possibility but preferred to stay on his own, as long as I kept him abreast of any new developments.

I drove too fast through the rural area surrounding our home, my eyes cautiously surveying the land for signs of movement. For once, I didn't slow down when I hit the city limits.

As soon as I was out of the car I picked up on Edward's familiar scent. Night had fallen, and the parking lot was empty. In a flash I was at the door of room 202. Edward opened the door before I had a chance to knock and scooped me up in a tight embrace. His kiss was urgent; heated, I could sense the relief behind it. He sat me down gently on my feet but didn't let go. I slowly felt my anxiety melting away.

I sighed heavily against his lips. "I missed you too."

"Tanya and Kate are in the next room. They should be at the door in…well now."

Just then there was a light knock on the door. I moved my hands from around Edward's neck and replaced them around his waist as Edward invited them in.

Once again there were no pleasantries; no how-do-you-dos.

"Garrett should be here in a few minutes, and Carmen and Eleazar are on their way as well." Tanya said.

"I spoke to Jasper on my way over here, he prefers to stay on his own, but wishes to be kept up to date on any new information." Everyone nodded in unison.

"Kate, I'd like to speak with you about what happened between you and Garrett earlier. Bella relayed the information to me, but I want to make sure we aren't missing anything." Edward stated. He and Kate sat down across from each other in the small table and chairs in the room. Poor Tanya looked like I deer caught in headlights.

She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder. Her reaction was so atypical of a vampire, it worried me.

"Tanya? Are your alright?" She let out a ragged breath, and nodded her head without meeting my eyes. Edward's head immediately snapped in her direction.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." And with that, she was gone.

"What the…" Kate started, but Edward motioned to silence her.

"It seems Tanya has been keeping a secret from us." Edward mused, a wry grin on his face. "That explains why she was singing to herself in Scandinavian most of the way here."

"Spill it already." Kate said, impatience evident in her tone.

"Tanya has found her mate." Kate's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"He's a human, that's why she has kept it from you. A student of hers. She fears for his safety with this vampire about."

Kate threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Why didn't she just tell us? It's not like the vampire and human thing is a new concept." She gestured toward me on the last part.

"I've said too much as it is. You'll have to let her explain her reasoning."

"Well I'm calling her and telling her to just bring him here. Probably not the best time for introductions, but it's definitely not worth us being separated. Did she think she could protect herself and this…human…from these vampires?"

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. I heard Tanya's voice faintly on the other end. "Just bring him here." She spoke too loud and hung up abruptly.

It wasn't long before Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar arrived. No one had any new information, only different perspectives on the most recent vampire visitor. Having Eleazar nearby was comforting. It meant we would know what we were up against if the vampire or vampires decided to pay us a visit. That thought brought something to my attention. Was it just coincidence that both the vampires that we had seen had not come into contact with Eleazar? I posed this question aloud. Eleazar thought on it a moment before answering.

"I would say that a coincidence is more fitting. Carmen and I still have a bit of a nomadic blood in our veins. Home is still home, but we are often away for long periods of time. Besides, I don't like the thought of someone keeping track of our comings and goings. That doesn't bode well at all. No, I would wager it is only coincidence."

Tanya arrived with her Sam around midnight. Tanya spent several minutes in their hotel room reassuring him before entering the room full of vampires. She entered first, Sam glued to her back. Fear didn't sit well on his features. He had wavy auburn hair that hung casually to his ears. His face was weathered, which was nothing uncommon of humans in this climate. His blue eyes were kind, though he was no more than twenty eight, wrinkles played around the corners of his eyes. His build was muscular, and he would look absurd to human eyes hiding behind a woman.

"So I guess this is the reason for all those long hours at the campus. Research my ass." Kate blurted out.

"Sam, this is Kate, the one I warned you about." Tanya retorted.

Kate chuckled. "Hi Sam, welcome to the family." She extended her hand to him.

Sam looked warily between Tanya and Kate. Tanya nodded to him, her eyes narrowing on Kate as a warning. Sam hesitantly grabbed Kate's hand for a quick shake.

"See." Kate said. "I'm not _that_ sadistic."

Tanya ushered Sam around the room, introducing him to everyone present. I would have thought Kate's introduction to be the most interesting of the evening, but was proved wrong. Eleazar surveyed Sam as they locked hands. "Quite a memory you have," he commented.

"Um…yeah. I've always had a photographic memory." Sam stammered. It seems Tanya had failed to inform Sam of Eleazar's gift.

"Well that explains a lot. He is the best student I've ever had, and I do mean _ever_. I was concerned that when I started to encroach on his free time his grades would suffer, but they remained…well…perfect. I had begun to fear that he shared the same gift as our Edward, and was pulling the answers straight from my head. I must say I'm relieved to find the source of his impeccable study habits." Tanya confessed, tossing a look of pride towards Sam. The old Bella would have felt a pang of jealousy over the phrase 'our Edward', but I could plainly see the love that passed between Sam and Tanya in their unspoken gaze.

"I wonder…" Eleazar mused, but was cut short by Edward's throat clearing. "Yes, I suppose that's a conversation for another day."

It didn't take a mind reader to hear the question in Eleazar's brain loud and clear. He wondered how Sam's gift would magnify if he was turned. The thought of Aro suddenly came to mind; the procurer of memories. I wasn't sure if it was Tanya's intention to turn him, or if was even Sam's desire to become a vampire, but I knew the last thing we needed was another Aro in our midst.

Outside the hotel room, another day was beginning, and I knew we couldn't stay hulled up in a hotel room forever. Conversation slowly shifted from theory to planning. When possible, we would stay in groups of at least three. When that wasn't a possibility, we would make sure we were in a public place, hopefully reducing the chance of someone getting too close to us. Regardless of whether the Volturi were behind this, and really there seemed to be little implication of that, we as vampires still had to adhere to the golden rule; keep our existence a secret. Up until this point the unknown vampires had seemed to avoid direct confrontation with us. It was probably sheer luck that Kate had gotten a glimpse of our most recent visitor at all. And when the dark-haired vampire entered Tanya's class, he immediately excused himself when he realized what she was. I still couldn't wrap my head around that one. It's fairly easy for me to pick up another vampire's scent from over a half-mile away, and I've only had a year to familiarize myself to it. Maybe he was a little bit cockier, somehow knowing that she wouldn't bolt out of class to follow him. I'm not sure. Maybe in my attempt to connect the puzzle pieces, I'm not realizing that there is possibility that the pieces are from two different puzzles. Or maybe we are only just discovering a few small pieces to a vast puzzle.

Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett were the first to leave, returning to their home. Sam and Tanya left next, making their short journey back to the campus. Kate didn't feel comfortable letting just the two of them go on their own. She claimed she was worried, but I wondered if she was still just upset at Tanya for keeping Sam a secret for all this time. The more I was around Kate, the more I liked her. There didn't seem to be a filter between her brain and her mouth. She said what she meant, not caring how it would affect others. She balanced out the more high-strung Tanya quite well.

It only took a few short minutes for us to receive the phone call telling us that Tanya and Sam had made it safely to campus. So Edward, Kate, and I departed for our home. Jake called to tell us of the arrival of his niece, Sarah, a whopping eleven pound, eight ounce baby girl. Mother and baby were doing well. Jake said she looked like a normal, if not unusually large, baby girl. He joked that she had a full head of jet black hair, but was otherwise hairless.

I could hear Renesmee on the other end, asking to speak with me. She was so excited about baby Sarah, going on and on about how she got to hold her. "And she didn't even cry! She likes me. I was worried that she wouldn't…" She spoke so fast even I had trouble keeping up. Before I could even ask her why she was worried Sara wouldn't like her, she answered my unspoken question. …"Because of what I am. She is a wolf, and I'm half vampire, but I can tell she really likes me. She fell asleep while I held her. I miss you, but I'm having so much fun here. They are having I bonfire tonight. Miss Sue invited Grandpa to come too. Is it alright if I stay one more night, Mommy?"

I sighed, "Of course it is, even though I miss you more every second you are away. Give Grandpa a kiss for me."

There was silence on the line. "What do I tell him when he asks if everything is alright…with you?"

I should have known that Jacob had told her everything.

"Tell him I'd be there too if it weren't for my classes."

"Is everything alright?" Her melodic voice was full of concern.

"Yes, I promise nothing will happen to us, Renesmee. I love you."

"More than words?"

"Yes, more than words. To the sun and back again."

She giggled. "I love you too Mommy. Tell Daddy I love him too."

"I love you my sweet Nessie." He crooned from the driver's seat.

Jacob was back on the line. I could hear his heavier breathing and noisy foot falls.

"Is everything OK there?"

"Unfortunately we don't know anything more than the last time I spoke to you. You know I'll call you if anything else happens."

"Sure, sure. Take care, Bells."

"You too, Jake…and try to stay on the Reservation?"

"Will do." And with that, he hung up. Our phone conversation had lasted the entire way home, occupying my attention. I noticed when the paved road turned to the gravel of our property. I also noticed that there was an unexpected vehicle parked in front of our home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15

Shannon's Morning

As usual, morning came too soon. The annoyingly repetitive screech of my alarm clock waking me from a dead sleep. I reached my hand out of the warmth of my comforter and groped around on my end table, trying to shut the alarm off. It didn't take me too long to realize it was no longer there. Sighing, I grabbed my blanket and went in search of it, following the now muffled, but no less annoying, screech. Apparently I had launched it across the room and into a pile of clothes at the bottom of my closet.

Well, one thing was accomplished, I was now officially awake. Yea. Time to get ready for my second day of the new semester; double yea. After I retrieved my clock from the closet, replacing it on my end table, I went to the task of getting ready for school. Twenty minutes left till the bus arrived.

Without really looking I grabbed the first jeans and sweater I touched in the closet. Washed my face and ran a brush through my hair. Now off to the kitchen for breakfast. After rummaging through the cabinets I had come up with a piece of bread. I popped that in the toaster and went to searching for something to put on the toast. Great, no butter, no jelly, only a half empty tub of frosting in the fridge. Hmm, that'll work.

My healthy breakfast downed, I shrugged on my heavy coat and boots and went outside. No bother locking the door, the outside of my shabby home was theft deterrent enough on its own. I passed Dad's truck on my way to the bus stop. It was mine now I guess, but I couldn't bring myself to drive it. It reminded me too much of him. The cracked vinyl seats, the stale cigarette and beer smell that saturated every surface. It would take more than new seat covers and Febreze for me to drive it. I remember too clearly how the sound of its breaks on our driveway filled me with dread. No, the truck would sit there and rot.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed how much colder today was. There was a fresh blanket of snow covering everything. I pulled my hood over my head to conserve more warmth. As I did this I noticed a figure across the street; a dark-haired man in a long black coat. He stood completely still, with his hands in his pockets. From this angle, I could swear he was looking at me, but I was sure it was just my imagination. Besides, he was hot! Like, H-O-T, hot. Good-looking in that brooding sort of way. I had to look away, realizing that I had been staring at him.

I made it to the bus stop and sat down at the bench. As soon as my butt touched the cold snow covering the bench I shot back up to attention. I could hear the lady next to me snicker under her breath. Great, I guess I'll be using the hand dryer in the bathroom before class, to dry my _ass_. I stole another glance back at the man across the street, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked for tracks in the snow to see what direction he had gone, but I could find none. The snow seemed perfectly untouched. Just then the bus rounded the corner, momentarily interrupting my thoughts. I boarded the bus, sitting in my usual spot in the back, far away from everyone else.

I stared out the window noticing how the street lamps made the snow sort of glow at this time of morning. It was eerie and beautiful at the same time. My mind drifted back to the man, and it dawned on me. I had seen him before. How could I forget a face like _that_! It was just a few weeks ago when he came into the lecture hall during my final. Same dark coat and everything. He walked into the class and did an about-face right back out the door. Given that it was during our final at the end of the semester, it would be odd for someone to walk into the wrong class. I remember thinking to myself that maybe he was looking for someone. Lucky gal…or guy I guess. All the hot guys are either taken or gay. Oh well.

I pulled out my sci-fi book from my backpack to pass the time for the remainder of my bus ride.

Bella's Morning

I noticed when the paved road turned to the gravel of our property. I also noticed that there was an unexpected vehicle parked in front of our home.

"It's Jasper." Edward confirmed. "He came here to get the scent of the vampire. He tried tracking him but didn't get far."

"How can you get all that information before we're even out of the car?" Kate asked, astonished.

"He's my brother. He saw us coming and is relaying everything to me. After all the years we've spent together, he's just used to it. Besides, it's much quicker than a lengthy conversation."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. It's still creepy though. I sometimes forget what you can do."

"I know." He smiled a knowing smile.

"Hey! Stay out of my head! You are officially uninvited into my thoughts."

"For the most part, I try to stay out of your head, because I can tell that it bothers you. Your thoughts are like comic relief for me, especially during tense times such as these. I can't help myself." Kate glared at Edward, and the look was downright menacing.

"Please, take it as a compliment. Your sarcasm and wit is unparalleled."

"Well, when you put it that way…no." She continued to glare at him.

"Message received." Edward tapped his head. "I will make a concerted effort to stay out of your thoughts."

"Thank you."

Jasper met us at the door. It couldn't believe how good it felt to see him again. He reminded me of my family back in Forks, and how much I missed all of them. I wanted to ask him how everyone was doing, but first things first; the situation at hand.

"I told Bella that I would stay at a hotel, but it was actually my plan to come here all along. I wanted to get the scent of this vampire, and see if I could track him. Unfortunately I didn't make it very far before I lost him. I was also hoping that he might make another trip back to the house; and I would be waiting for him." His eyes were alight. He was hoping for a fight. I guess that shouldn't surprise me given that a large portion of both his human and vampire life was spent doing just that. Even though I knew that he was an adept fighter I still worried about his safety; especially when there was a high likelihood that the two mysterious vampires were indeed working together. These two were not the newborns that they had fought in the past; they were smart, evasive.

"So we know nothing more than we did before. We are just sitting ducks." I couldn't help but feel that way. It seemed like things were coming at us in all directions, and we had no idea who was behind it.

"Unfortunately I can't stay here waiting for something to happen when there is no guarantee that it will. Now that Rachel has had her baby, our attention is back on the disappearances of Nahuel and Huilen. Carlisle is in contact with Zafrina, but they still have no new leads. She still thinks that the Volturi are behind the disappearances. Carlisle is afraid that she may take matters into her own hands."

"What do you mean?"

"She in considering going to Volterra to confront them. Whether they are innocent or not, I'm not sure they will respond well to the accusation."

"I doubt they will let her leave." I spoke more to myself.

"So let's recap." Kate spoke up. "There is a half-human half-vampire and his aunt missing. There are two vampires on the loose who seem interested in our families. We think that they both have powers. One's gift is to detect powers in both humans and vampires. The other one is able to influence emotions, temporarily messing with our relationships. You spoke with Aro, who denied the Volturi's part in everything. Did I miss anything?"

"No, I think that sums it up." I replied.

"Do we think all these things are connected?" She asked.

"Yes." I interrupted before Jasper could speak. "Hear me out on this one. The two vampires that we have seen recently have both visited our families. The dark haired one came to Forks _and _he was here in Alaska. Then the blonde one came straight from your property to ours. They have to be connected; it's just too much of a coincidence."

"Alright, now the question is why. Why are they seeking us out, what is the purpose behind it?"

"Well that's the million dollar question. I'm not sure if our first theory of a new vampire army adds up with this new vampire on the scene. Unfortunately, I need to head back home. Alice doesn't like it when I'm gone for too long." He tossed a smile in my direction. "We will of course keep in close contact. If anything happens on our end, you will know about it."

After a quick goodbye, Jasper was gone. Kate watched TV in our living room while Edward and I got ready for school. It was my second day of my first semester in college, and Edward wouldn't let me forget that fact. I tried to explain to him that I wouldn't be able to focus on my classes with everything that was going on, but he still convinced me to go. At least he was going to spend the day on the campus as well. I could see him in between classes. Kate was coming along for the ride as part of the "stay in threes" safety theory. She wasn't taking any classes, but with Tanya and Sam there, she was sure that she could keep herself busy. The best thing about everyone being on campus is that it's full of people. It seemed like a much safer place for us to be than our secluded home; safer for us at least. I wasn't so sure it was safe for the humans around us.

So here comes day two of the young vampire Bella being stuffed into classrooms full of warm, squishy bodies. At least I might have a momentary reprieve from worrying about our unexplained visitors. It usually took most of my concentration not to kill my classmates while in class.

"You were awfully quiet back there." Kate commented to Edward while on our way to the campus.

"Just listening."

Kate gave him the evil eye in response.

"Not _that_ kind of listening. You should know by now that I'm a man of my word, Kate."

"Just checking. It's just that we haven't heard your theories." She had a point, Edward was usually one of the first to comment or offer suggestions. He usually had better insight on things than most people, given that he could literally see inside someone's head.

"Well, I think that both of these vampires know quite a bit about us. They seem to know which of us to avoid, and how others are vulnerable. I myself have not come into contact with either of them, and neither has Eleazar. The one that tampers with emotions affected you and not Garrett. Maybe he knew that you could incapacitate him. Maybe he also knew that his power could affect Bella when many other gifts are not able to affect her. These people have knowledge of us. So either they have been studying us for quite a while, or someone who has knowledge of our gifts is supplying them with information."

"That is an interesting theory, but I've found a kink in the chain. One of the vampire's can sense another's gift. He would have known to stay away from both you and Eleazar. He would also know which of us are vulnerable and which are not." Kate seemed pretty smug in her assessment. I had to give her credit; it made perfect sense to me. It made sense to pin this on the Volturi, but maybe it was just us trying to point the finger at a known enemy.

"Has Eleazar explained his gift to you Kate?"

"Yes." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I've seen inside his head, so I might know a little more about how it works. As with most gifts, distance is the key. Things are fuzzier the further away you are from the target. Eleazar must be in a few yards of someone to see…clearly. It would be nearly impossible for another vampire to be within a few yards of us without our knowledge. So if your theory is true, Kate. We are dealing with a vampire with a gift countless times stronger than Eleazar's."

"How do we know that isn't possible?"

"We don't." That thought alone sent chills down my spine. To think of all that ability held by just one person. I can't help but think of the phrase, _Absolute power corrupts absolutely_.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, that took a little longer than expected. I got caught up reading another fanfic by Cesca Marie**. **If you haven't read any of her stories, you are truly missing out. I highly recommend Dead on My Feet. So go read it, but don't forget about me.**

**Also, one reason it took so long to update is that I re-read my whole story and fixed a few incongruencies. So the last two chapters were tweaked minutely. I'm probably the only one who would notice the changes. Anywhodles, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

A week had passed quietly by in Alaska. I was starting to get the hang of this college thing. I had made a friend in Amanda, the girl I sat next to in English. It was easy to get caught up in conversation with her. At least when I wasn't preoccupied with the rhythmic pulsing carotid artery just under the surface of her skin. Maybe it was that she reminded me so much of Angela Weber that endeared her to me. Unfortunately, hers was the only friendship I had embarked on. The awkward sideways glances from Trig girl had kept me from an attempt at conversation with her. That and the fact that I couldn't shake the idea that she knew what I was. I mean, how was I supposed to start that conversation? _You don't think I'm a vampire, right?_

Jacob and Renesmee had returned, bringing with them stories and pictures from home. Little Miss Sarah was a cutie pie with her shock of black hair and perfect little dimples. Paul beamed up from one picture as a proud father. It seemed that fatherhood had already softened his rough edges. The next picture was taken at night by the glow of a campfire. Rachel was holding the baby with a sea of russet faces around them. Some I recognized, but many I didn't. On the outskirts of the russet sea there were two pale faces. Renesmee and my father both smiling back at the camera. It must be wonderful to grow up with such a large extended family. The whole reservation celebrates a birth, and everyone is a part of nurturing that child as they grow. I was both grateful and terrified of Renesmee's connection to the Reservation. She was part of that extended family, and one day she would have children of her own to raise in that same community. I would try not to think of that now.

The scenery flew by outside my window as Jacob and I drove to school. This would be his first day; a week after classes had actually begun, and he was unusually quiet.

"Nervous?"

"Pfft, no." He was quick to respond.

"Then what is it?" I knew that there was something swimming around in his head that he wasn't sharing with me.

"Just…a little worried."

"About?"I prodded.

"Nessie. It's the first time since we've been back that she hasn't had more than one person with her. That vampire had you at my throat in a matter of seconds. I just don't want to think about what would happen if he got to Edward."

I had the same troublesome thought when we left the house this morning. The _rule of threes_ had gone by the wayside with everyone except Renesmee. It was just too difficult on everyone's schedules to rearrange their lives while waiting for an encounter that may never happen.

"It's not that I don't think that Edward can hold his own, it's just with those mind games that guy can play..." His words drifted off with a look of concern playing on his face.

"Well at least Edward has the advantage of knowing this vampire's thoughts. Besides, he's being as careful as he can. They are going to spend the whole day in town and meet us at the campus later. Nessie can spend hours alone at the library, and then they'll head to the grocery to replenish your refrigerator. It's a good thing you have such a large appetite, Jake, it helps us keep up appearances at the grocery store. You eat enough for a family of four." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What? It's true. Look, we can't live our lives waiting for something to happen. I don't like taking risks either, especially when it comes to Nessie. Still, I think we have our bases covered as best we can."

He didn't respond, instead he just stared out of his window while deep in thought.

We arrived at the campus with ten minutes to spare before classes began. I directed Jake towards his first class and then trudged my way through the snow to English. Winter was already in full steam in Alaska, the snow covering every visible surface. The smell of salt lingered in the air and its gritty texture coated the sidewalks and streets. The colder the temperatures outside, the warmer they kept the thermostat inside. The heat heightened the smell of the blood of all those around me.

It brought back a memory of a trick I used to use to counteract smelly things. I would dab menthol chest rub right underneath my nose. All it took was a small amount to make my eyes water and drown out even the most foul of odors. I'd have to give that a try tomorrow and see if it might still work. Meanwhile, I'd have to deal with the ever-present intensifying flame in my throat.

Amber squeaked in right before the bell and took her seat to the right of me. And when I say squeaked, I mean that literally. Her wet boots squeaked along the linoleum tile floor like a pair of squeaky dog toys. The cuffs of her pants hung half-in half-out of her boots and her pony tail sat lopsided on her head with tendrils of hair spilling out everywhere. She sat down with a plop and turned to me.

"If this was any other class, I'd be in bed. But Mrs. Attendance-whore says '_class participation is essential to your grade_.'" She mocked in a nasally voice from a head cold. She looked worse off than I did, and I was the one that was technically dead.

"Oh God. I hate to say it, but you look like Hell. Please tell me you're going home after this class." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though it seemed like decades ago the way my memory worked now, I could still remember how she felt.

"Mmm, hmm." She muttered with her head on the desk.

The rest of the class period drug on and on and on. I really wished the subject matter was something worth paying attention to. I had to come up with other things to keep me distracted from the blood: counting the ceiling tiles and every speck of dust on the overhead projector, or focusing on the sound of the filaments vibrating in the light bulbs. Finally class was over. One down, four to go.

Speech was… interesting. Public speaking wasn't as mortifying as I thought it would be. As it turns out, people seem to listen more to the sound of my voice than to what I'm actually saying. I pulled my speech completely out of my ass and almost got a standing-o.

History was boring as usual. If only it were Carlisle up there instead of my professor, recounting history from his own memoirs. Fleshing out boring battles and turning-point treaties with actual first-hand accounts. If only.

Thankfully Government and Biology flew by, leaving only my dreaded trig class. It wasn't so much the subject matter that I dreaded, even though math was definitely not my strong suit. It was the reaction that I received from one of my classmates. A reaction that I should be able to just blow off and not let it get to me. But for some reason, it kept nagging at my insides. I found myself staring at her, out of the corner of my eye. My field of vision far exceeded a normal human's so there was _no way_ for her to tell I was even looking in her direction.

She had seemed to be paying attention to the lecture, until her face noticeably glazed over. She continued to stare straight ahead, but her eyes were unseeing. She seemed to be in a dream with her eyes wide open. Her shoulders hunched, relaxing slightly. Her eyelids and head drooped. Her arm, perched on her textbook, began to slide. _She must have actually dosed off with her eyes open_! I could see quickly where this was going. I had several moments in high school where I was rudely awakened by my face slamming into my desk, soon followed by a chorus of laughter from the students and a stern reprimand from the teacher. It took some restraint not to intervene to save her from the embarrassment. Sure enough, her book began to slide off the too-small desktop and I just hoped that she would snap to before her chin collided with the desk. The moment came where she finally snapped back to reality, her elbow jerked to the left, propelling her book off the small desktop. As she righted herself, the laws of physics seemed to break right before my eyes. Her elbow lurched down while her trig book appeared to leap back up onto the table by its own volition. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The girl began canvassing the room with quick-darting eyes. She started to let out a sigh that got hitched in her throat when she noticed my eyes were on her. If this were any other circumstance, I would have attempted to hide my apparent shock. I gawked at her as others had gawked at me; like she was something other than human. Her freckled cheeks flushed red before she looked away, pulling her hair over her shoulder. I could see through the thin curtain her hair provided. The expression on her face was odd. She looked like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I glanced at the clock, noticing class was almost over. I began to gather my books and papers and shove them in my backpack. She and I were overdue for our first conversation. She took note of my behavior and started to gather her things. Unfortunately for her, she had no hope of sneaking away from me.

The second the bell began to ring, I was up and out of my seat heading for the only exit. The first one through the door, I waited in the hallway. I watched student after student walk by. Finally she rounded the corner, a full minute after the last student. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw me waiting there. She paused briefly, then clutched her bag tighter and attempted to just walk past me.

"Wait." She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?" Her voice was exasperated.

"I saw what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I took a step toward her.

"How did you do it?"

"Look, I said I don't know what you're talking about so just leave me alone." I caught her arm to stop her from leaving. She glared at me like I killed her puppy. I let go of her, realizing I wasn't making her feel all warm and friendly.

"I'm sorry; I'm not going about this the right way. My name is Bella." I tried using the quality of my voice to my advantage. I guess it doesn't work like it does on men.

"_Bella_, how fitting. Look, whatever you think you saw, you didn't. So don't worry your pretty little head about it." She sneered. Well she wasn't making this any easier.

"So I didn't see you somehow stop your book mid fall and bring it back up onto your desk without touching it?" Her reaction was almost believable; except for the split second of recognition she gave before telling me I was a nut job. She had a point though; I would have to make her prove my point.

Whatever she was able to do, it seemed to be an act of self-preservation. In a motion that was faster than she could react, I took her glasses off her face dropping them to the floor in front of her. Mid fall, they stopped and hovered in the air for a full second before she grasped them. She looked back up to me after replacing her glasses. She glared while I gloated.

"No one will believe you." She muttered under her breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone. _I _just wanted to know the truth."

She looked around, taking notice of the other students loitering in the halls. Then she grabbed my elbow and hauled me around the corner.

"I don't know how I do it, it just happens. Most of the time I don't even have to concentrate on it. It's like an automatic reaction, like throwing your hands out in front of you when you fall."

"Can you move things when you do concentrate on them?"

"It depends on what it is." She started looking me over from head to toe, searching for something. Her gaze made me instantly self-conscious. The end of my knit scarf began to lift off my chest and float in front of me. I couldn't help but giggle. "_That…_ is awesome." As soon as her focus broke my scarf fell back to my body.

"It's not as cool as you think." In that instant her face was full of anguish. "Well now that you've solved your riddle. I'll be going."

"I'm sorry, you probably have another class to get to."

"No, but I do need to get home."

She looked so downtrodden. "Hey, I didn't get you name. I've been meaning to introduce myself since the first day of class…but I'm not that good at talking to people." My admission made me realize that I had somehow been suppressing the smell of her blood. Unfortunately in that instant of recognition, I now became overwhelmed by it. I had to take a step back from her.

"I'm Shannon."

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. The phone was instantly at my ear.

"The dark-haired one is back in the area."Edward spoke. I took another step away from Shannon, turning away from her slightly.

"Who saw him?" I kept my voice low.

"Sam. He was in his apartment building on campus." My voice caught in my throat. "He's alright." Edward confirmed.

"When?"

"This morning."

"So he could still be…"

"Yes. We're in the parking lot. Keep an eye out on your way over here. If possible, try to stay with groups of people." The line went dead. I tried to make my face a mask for Shannon's benefit; a false smile plastered on my face.

"My husband." I gestured to my phone. The gears in my head just had a wrench thrown in them. Sam and Shannon; both humans with a powerful gift. Both humans who attended this university.

"You alright?" Shannon looked at me like my head was about to explode, and with this new revelation, it just might.

"Did you take Chem last semester?" I blurted out.

"Yeah…..why?"

"Who'd you have?"

"Mrs. Kvalheim." Crap, after all this time I had never caught Tanya's last name.

"What does she look like?"

Shannon sneered. "Gorgeous. Every guy's wet dream." Yup, that pretty much summed her up.

"Hold on a sec." I thought about calling Edward, having him and Jake come meet me. Bad idea, they would have Nessie with them and I didn't want her exposed like that.

"I'm going to miss my bus." Shannon looked annoyed.

"I'll give you a ride."

"No offence, Bella, but I don't really know you, so I need to go."

I fumbled for an excuse to make her stay with me.

"Do you have your notes…from Chem last semester?"

Shannon was already heading for the exit, so I had to keep pace with her.

"_Ye-ah_, but not with me." I could tell she wondered where I was going with this.

"Can I borrow them?"

"Sure…I guess. I'll give them to you next time I see you."

"But I need them now. I have a test tomorrow."

"Sorry, I guess you're S-O-L then."

"They're at your house, right? I'll take you home so you can get them."

She stopped dead in her tracks before opening the door that would let her outside; outside where _he_ might be waiting for her. Her green eyes glowered at me from behind her glasses."You were right when you said you had trouble talking to people. If you just wanted my notes all along, why all the other bullshit? Forcing me to…show you…_stuff_. Stuff I don't want people to know." She glanced at her watch and threw her arms up in exasperation. "Great! Now I'm going to have to get a taxi 'cause Lord knows I'm not going anywhere with _your_ crazy ass."

"You're right." I sighed in defeat. That got her attention. "Will you let me give you a ride if I promise to tell you the truth?"

"You're not an ax murderer, are you?"

"No." _I'm much more dangerous, _but not as dangerous as the alternative.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this one. More revelations to come!**

**For those of you who stayed with my through the unbelievably long dry spell, I can't thank you enough!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17

"You're not an ax murderer, are you?"

"No." _I'm much more dangerous, _but not as dangerous as the alternative.

I grabbed her by the elbow and she was instantly alarmed by my touch. "You need to stay close to me."

"I thought you were going to tell me what's really going on." Fear crept into her voice, as I hauled her out the door.

"I will, but not here." The look in her eyes told me she was rethinking this whole situation. I wouldn't be surprised if she was looking for an opportunity to make her escape. She wouldn't have a chance for that. I didn't let up my grip as we met the cold night air. The close contact would make it easier to keep her under my shield. I hoped that the dark-haired vampire's ability had to do with seeing inside the person's mind. I wasn't sure if my shield would keep her hidden from him, but it was worth a shot. At least I would feel like I was doing _something_.

Shannon stayed quiet as we quickly made our way across the campus. Night had fallen in Alaska though it was barely five o'clock. Daylight hours were dwindling as winter approached at full speed. I peered through the darkness looking for him. I tried to use my heightened senses to the best of my ability, but I couldn't break my concentration or my shield would snap back into place; leaving Shannon exposed and vulnerable. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when we made it to the car. Edward stepped out to meet me while Jacob climbed out of the passenger seat and into the backseat with Nessie.

"Any news?" I spoke to Edward, too low for Shannon to hear.

"No. Who is this?" His eyes darted to Shannon.

"Another human he's after." He gave a quick nod. "We're taking her home with us."

In the span of a second, our conversation was over.

"Shannon, this is my husband, Edward. In the backseat are my friend Jacob, and my niece, Nessie. Would you rather sit in the front seat, or the back?"

"The back." Edward climbed back into the driver's seat and I in the passenger's seat. Shannon sat next to Nessie who gave her a huge smile and asked her if she was her "auntie's" new friend. Shannon answered in a non-committal shrug.

"How do we get to your house?" I looked at her in the rear-view mirror. Edward didn't need it after all. She seemed surprised.

"So you're really taking me home?"

"Yes, I told you we would take you to your house." That wasn't technically a lie. We were _going_ to her house only she just wouldn't be _staying_ there.

She told Edward the directions and I had to remind him that there was a human who wasn't used to his driving in the backseat.

"Tell me what she's thinking."

"She thinks I'm sexy and Jacob is hot in an intimidating way." He smiled, and I curtly asked him to continue. "She's wondering where her cell phone is. I took it as she got into the car. She's surprised we are actually going to her house and is reassured by Nessie being here. She thinks there is less of a chance that we will kill her with a kid around. There are other thoughts too, more like glimpses, but I can't make sense of them. She is getting impatient. She wants to know what's going on. Did you really say you would tell her the truth?"

"Yes, but that was more to get her out of the door with me."

"We can tell her that someone is after her. Only we don't have to tell her _what_ that someone is."

"That sounds like a good start."

Edward snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"She's about to ask Jake if we have a secret language. She can see our mouths moving, but can't tell if we're talking." Sure enough, I heard her lean across Nessie to whisper her suspicions in Jake's ear. He gave a little chortle and mumbled '_something like that_' in response. She asked Jake what was going on. "I don't know the whole story, but you should trust Bella." Jake's reassuring statement seemed to have the opposite effect on Shannon. She noticeably recoiled into the seat as if she was trying to melt into the fabric.

"OK, really, what's going on?" She asked in a small scared voice.

"There is someone after you, Shannon. Someone that knows what you can do and plans to use your gift to hurt people." I saw Edward wince in response to something. Did I say to much?

"How do you know this?"

"Have you seen a man with black hair, pale skin, a long coat, and red eyes?" I had to rephrase the original question that popped into my head. Somehow, _Have you ran into tall, dark, and creepy,_ didn't seem to convey the seriousness of the situation.

She remained silent a few seconds before answering. "Yes, I have. Twice." Suddenly there was recognition on her face. "Wait, that's why you asked me if I had Mrs. Kvalheim for Chem last semester. So, are you telling me he came in the class…for _me_?

"Yes."

"And how do you know this?"

"The same person has shown up at our home in Washington and at our friend's apartment on campus."

"So this guy wants to _use_ me?"

"We don't know exactly what he intends to do with you, but we know it won't be good."

"So who are you? The good guys? How do I know you aren't going to use me? You made me show you what I can do. How can I trust you?" She began rifling through her book bag, probably searching for her phone.

"You will have to make that decision for yourself."

She sat in silence the rest of the way to her home. Edward refused to talk to me, and I wasn't sure what that was about.

I had my shield up before we pulled into the driveway behind a rusty pickup truck. I could sense no other vampires in the area. _Coast clear?_ I mouthed to Edward. He gave a confirming nod. Shannon reached for the door to get out, and I was one step ahead of her. I was around the back of the Volvo and to her side before her foot had touched the asphalt.

"My Dad's home." She gestured to the truck. "He doesn't like visitors." If it weren't for the absence of the heartbeat in the shabby home, I would have believed her.

"There's no one home." Nice try, but she wasn't going into that house alone.

"How do you know that?" Her eyes widened with alarm.

"Let's just say I have some gifts of my own."

"B..wwho…uhhh."

"I'll wait outside the front door. I'll know if you try to run off, so please don't." I tried to sound non-threatening, but I don't think it worked. Her eyes kept shifting warily between me and the door.

"Uhh, I'll be right back." She muttered before disappearing into the house. As the door opened, I caught several scents at once. There was the faint smell the vampire's presence, probably from several days ago. Amidst that was the smell of stale cigarette smoke, bleach, and decaying meat. The last of which was very faint. Keeping my shield over Shannon, I removed it over myself to relay the scents to Edward. I saw his visible jerk in reaction to hearing my thoughts. He gave me a smile this time in recognition. I still wanted to know why he wouldn't talk to me earlier. Was it something he didn't want to let Nessie hear?

It took exactly six minutes and thirty-two seconds for Shannon to return to the door with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She begrudgingly returned to the car, and we were on our way home. On the way, Edward relayed our most recent news involving Shannon to Tanya. From his side of the hushed conversation, I could gather that Sam was fine. He was staying at the Denali home. They debated over whether it would be best for us to all stay together or not. Having larger numbers seemed the better option. Instantly I was reminded of our united front when we faced the sea of the dark-cloaked Volturi. I feared that we would be in a similar position soon.

Edward next called Jasper. They spoke of tactics, which didn't sit well with me. Jasper suggested that we return to our home just long enough to gather our things and survey the land for any recent activity. Then we should head to the Denali's. He and Alice would be meeting us there late tomorrow.

Before I realized it, we were home. The speedometer had begun to creep higher and higher during Edward's conversations. If Shannon noticed, she didn't say anything.

We all sat in silence for a few seconds feeling out the area with our senses. Thankfully no one had been here recently.

"Nice house." Apparently Shannon felt the need to fill the silence.

"Thank you, but we aren't staying here. We are just grabbing a few things before we go to our cousin's house." I'm sure this added another level of confusion for Shannon. "It's safer in larger numbers." I tried to explain.

She didn't protest when I escorted her into our home. Jacob helped Renesmee pack a small bag while Edward gathered some clothes and toiletries from our bedroom. I sat with Shannon in the living room. She looked more like a statue than I did. It made me wish that I had Edward's gift so I could know what she was thinking. It was strange, but I felt the need to make sure she felt safe. Maybe I just couldn't deal with the knowledge that someone was afraid of me.

In a few short minutes, we were piled back in the Volvo heading for Jacob's cabin.

"Nessie, why don't you help Jake pack his bags, sweetie?" I suggested. I was dying to know what Edward was keeping from me. She of course complied, and entered the cabin with Jake.

I began questioning him as soon as the cabin door closed.

"What wouldn't you tell me earlier?"

"Do you remember the smell from Shannon's house?"

"Which one?"

"The smell of decaying meat. Her father died in that home, and Shannon was the one who killed him."

I spared a glance to the backseat. Shannon was curled up in a seated fetal position. Her legs were tucked up against her chest and her head rested atop her knees. She looked like a lost puppy in the pound. How could she be capable of killing someone? Then again, I should know that appearances are often misleading. I looked back to Edward with a look of disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it murder in the first degree, more like involuntary manslaughter."

"OK?"

"Her father was abusive. He came home one day yelling at her for not having dinner done and the butcher knife she was using launched across the room and straight through his heart."

I was at a loss for words, so Edward continued.

"I've seen her power first hand through her memories, and it's quite impressive. She uses it as an extension of herself. No wonder the vampire wants her. Even as a human, she's lethal."

"It had to be an accident. I've seen her powers first hand too, Edward. They are protective instincts that happen many times without conscious thought. I'm sure she didn't kill her father on purpose." My hand hovered over my un-beating heart. "She must feel…terrible."

"You might be jumping to conclusions. Maybe her gift did something she herself never had the courage to do? Maybe you should…"

"You know that's really annoying, that little secret code you two got going on." Shannon interrupted from the backseat. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What else do you want to know?" I really didn't know what other information I could offer up to her.

She sighed in frustration. "Like-I-just-said. I want to know what you aren't telling me. Why are we going to your cousins? _Are _we really going to your cousins? How long is this hostage situation going to last? And what the Hell did you do with my phone?"

Edward spoke up before I had a chance to respond. "We are going to our cousin's house for safety. This man who you've seen lately is very powerful, and he's not alone. You will stay with us till we know it is safe to for you to be alone. I'm sorry, but we don't have a timeline for that. And lastly, I have your phone. You were considering calling the police, and frankly they wouldn't be of any help in this situation."

Jake and Nessie returned to the car, and Shannon fell mute again.

On the way to the Denali's , the silent tension remained so thick in the air it was palpable. I turned on the radio, hoping that would help. We had just turned onto the long winding drive that led to the Denali's home when Edward stiffened beside me.

"He's here." Edward declared. Jacob growled low in his throat and I scrambled to stretch my shield over everyone in the vehicle. They each became points of light in my mind as my shield swept over them. For some reason Shannon's light seemed dimmer than the rest. With the vampire near, I didn't dare break my concentration on my shield to search for him. Edward phoned Tanya, asking her to open the garage that led into the house. She complied and I watched the three-car garage come into view. My eyes stayed glued to the garage making sure that the vampire wouldn't slip past us into the house. I knew Edward was banking on the hope that he wouldn't enter a home full of vampires; I knew he would have told me if there were more of them waiting in the woods surrounding the secluded home. When the garage closed behind our vehicle, venom filled my throat like adrenaline would have filled my veins. I didn't trust that the flimsy metal garage door would keep a vampire at bay, so I made a game plan. First Jake would carry Nessie inside with Shannon and I hot on their heels. Edward would bring up the rear. I was around the car in a blur, hauling Shannon up from the seat with an arm hitched around her middle. Jake cradled Nessie on the other side, and he took off full speed to the door. I followed with Shannon pressed to my side, not even bothering to maintain human speed. Edward was right behind me.

We all bolted through the door, stumbling into the living room where everyone was gathered. Kate was suddenly behind us at the garage entrance, crouched and ready for action. "I smell him!" She sneered.

"Yes," Edward confirmed, "He's outside, alone." An instant later I heard a mechanical switch activate and steel shutters slid over all the windows and doorways in the home, much like the ones at the Cullen home.

Shannon, who was still clutched to my side, began laughing hysterically as her whole body began to shake. Suddenly her legs no longer supported her weight. I scooped her up into my arms like a baby planning to lie her down in a couch, but the smell of her blood nearly overwhelmed me. Her pulsing artery was only inches from me, and her now fluttering heart beat flooded my brain. I couldn't take it, and simply dropped her to the ground and retreated into a corner of the room to collect myself. Thanks to vampire reflexes, Edward caught her before she hit the floor.

"She's having a panic attack." Edward announced placing her gently on the couch. She looked up at him in confusion at the sound of his voice and began searching for something. Her eyes settled on me, but still she looked confused. I became aware that she probably didn't realize that I had let go of her. It was at that moment that she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Woot! I actually finished the chapter before the holidays! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, they are what keep me writing. In fact, the more reviews, the quicker I update! Hint hint.**

**Again I'm toying with the idea to do the next chapter from Shannon's point of view. Just FYI, I am open to suggestions and ideas. The majority of the story is made up as I write, so feel free to offer up some ideas!**

** Thank you for reading, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry its late, but with being out of town for the holidays and a bad case of writers block what can you do? I've written and rewritten this chapter, and am still not happy with it. =]

Oh, and I now have character pics up for Never ending Night on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 18

Shannon 8:15pm

I was relieved to feel the grogginess of sleep leaving me. _Thank God, it was all just a dream. A crazy fucked-up nightmare_. I stretched, trying to sluff off the tiredness from my body. _Wait, something's wrong_. My hands groped the sheets. _This isn't my bed_. My eye's shot open, making the only other person in the room nearly jump out of his seat. _Sam, the curve-killer? What was he doing here?_

"Oh good, you're awake." He seemed relieved. I could feel my eyebrows crunch up with confusion. _Since when did he care?_ He was just like everyone else; he ignored me. The fact was I preferred it that way. This was just strange.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, while sitting up in this unfamiliar bed. Jeez, the sheets were real satin! Not that _sateen_ stuff.

"We're at Tanya's house," I stared at him without expression. _Doesn't ring a bell, dipshit_. "Our Chem professor last semester and Bella's cousin." That meant that the whole bunch-o-crazy wasn't a dream or some drug-induced trip. The realization sunk in like ice water creeping through my veins, leaving me numb inside.

"So it's all true; what they said?" My own voice sounded far away.

"Yes. They really are trying to keep us safe." Wait. _Us? _

"So what's your special power?"

"Photographic memory, not as cool as yours." Well that explained a lot. Poor guy, he couldn't _help_ but get perfect grades.

"I beg to differ. My power doesn't give me a 4.0" He chuckled under his breath. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this situation; forced to make small talk with me. I wanted out of this small room as much as he did. I needed answers; real answers. Bella really hadn't answered a single question of mine. Maybe she should run for office. She'd make an excellent politician.

I replayed the events of yesterday over and over in my head, searching for things that didn't add up. And there were a lot of them. There was something about Bella that wasn't right; an intensity in her eyes that seemed…shifty. It was the way she surveyed her surroundings never seeming comfortable and always on edge. Then there were other things. How she moved. She didn't walk but drifted as if floating millimeters above the ground. Her skin was like ice, and her small hand wound like shackles around my wrist. I didn't dare resist her pull for fear of my shoulder being ripped from its socket. And there was the speed. I seemed to float with her as things blurred past me. I couldn't tell whether that part was panic-attack induced or not. I didn't miss it when she said she had a gift too. Maybe that's what makes her so different. If I believed the science fiction stories I read, I would think she was some genetically engineered super-human. A government project that escaped and is now trying to blend into society. But even in my lack of an actual life, I didn't substitute fiction for reality. There had to be some plausible answer, and I would get to the bottom of it.

"Do you know Bella well?"

Sam shifted his weight back and forth uncomfortably."Not really, I only met her a few days ago."

"Well, does she have a…gift too?"

"Uh, I'm not sure that's a question that I should answer."

"But you know then. Look Sam, I have no idea what's going on here. Bella only answers my questions with another question. All we end up doing is talking around in circles. She promised me she would tell me the truth, but the more time goes by the more I think she was lying about that too."

"What do you want to know?"

"What is she? Or what are _they_?" They all looked alike. The same pale flawless skin and strange yellow eyes.

Sam looked warily at the door and back to me. "What do you mean _'what are they'_?" His attempt at feigned ignorance was deplorable.

I threw my hands up in exasperation "Not you too! What does it take to get a straight answer out of someone around here? Fuck! I _know_ that you know what they are, so just _tell_ me."

"I can't. It's not my place to say anything. I'm sorry." Sam rose from his seat. "We should see what's going on out there."

"You go ahead. I need a minute." He looked at me warily, like I was Harry Houdini and could escape this windowless room in a puff of smoke. "I'll be there in a sec. I just need a minute to think." He closed the door behind him, leaving me in the room alone to gather my thoughts.

Bella 7:10pm

Edward carried Shannon to a guest room the Denali's had on the first floor. I wanted to go check on her but I was too ashamed to leave the corner I had banished myself to. Sam offered to sit with her until she came to. Apparently they knew each other.

As I wallowed in the corner, a plan was forming. They were planning to confront the vampire that waited patiently outside.

Nessie walked over to me and folded herself into my arms while I listened intently to the conversation. Half would stay inside, protecting Nessie and the humans, and the other half would go to meet _him_. I cradled Nessie to me, my hand clutching her head to my chest. I wasn't sure how much of the exchange she could hear. I didn't even know if she knew what was going on.

As usual, I underestimated her. She placed her warm hand on my face, relaying her concern. Edward and Jacob were among the "scouting party", and this worried her. The pictures that flashed through my head were grim: Jacob's fur matted and bloody and Edward's still form broken and dismembered.

I held her closer to me. "No sweetie, you don't have to worry. No one will get hurt. There is only one of them and several of us." Her large brown eyes looked into mine, searching for certainty.

"I promise, Renesmee." We rose together from my corner to join the conversation. There was no use trying to keep details from Nessie. She heard everything.

Edward was the organizer. I gathered that he, Jacob, Eleazar, and Kate would be the ones to go to the vampire. Edward hoped that their gifts would give them a greater advantage beyond numbers alone. I would remain inside with the rest, using my shield as a barrier from intrusions.

"What if there is an army, waiting just beyond our senses?" Carmen asked with apprehension. She and Eleazar had kept silent during the conversation, standing off to the side in quiet contemplation.

"I've been reading his thoughts since our arrival. He is being extremely careful not to give away too much information. He has no intention of leaving until he gets what he wants. He has made it clear that he intends to leave with Sam and Shannon." Tanya's snarl interrupted Edward. "As for a waiting army? I haven't seen anything in his mind that points to that conclusion."

"But you said he is being cautious. He is only allowing you to see what he wants you to see." Carmen continued to argue her point.

"No. This isn't right." I agreed with Carmen.

"Bella, it's the only way." Kate stated flatly.

Eleazar stepped forward now. He had a presence about him that commanded attention. Instantly all eyes were on him. "I have seen this vampire's power, and it is great. Not only can he see one's powers, but also their weaknesses. Edward, he will know the range of your mind reading and use this against you. Kate, you would never get close enough for contact, for he knows that your power requires touch." Kate frowned at this. "Now Jacob, you would be a mystery to him, such as you are to me. And I, well I would only be a nuisance. If this vampire has created an army to bring against us, it would be designed to take away all of our defenses." Eleazar's eyes rested on me during his last sentence. The tone of his voice was a warning.

I had known this. I had even trained for this. I was the key to our defenses crumbling. Take me out and everyone was in danger. Even as a vampire I was still somehow the weak-point; the one in need of protection. As a human I needed protection from all the dangerous situations that seemed to find me. I was a beacon for trouble: an unseen fallen log, fresh ice, or a van speeding out of control. I was fragile, and for so long Edward stubbornly refused to do anything about that fact.

That's when the gears started to turn in my head. Shannon and Sam were the weak links. They were the fragile humans; the pawns in this game we were unwittingly playing.

"I'm going to go check on Shannon. I'll be right back." I led Nessie over to the cream couch. Her eyelids drooped with drowsiness, but I knew she didn't want to miss any of the excitement. She lay down without complaint, but refused to close her eyes.

Sam met me in the hallway.

He sighed when he saw me and I was sure that meant bad news.

"Good luck in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Sounds like she's got some pretty tough questions for you. She seems to be feeling fine. Fine enough to bitch me out at least." He laughed to himself. "I don't think she's going to let you off without a straight answer. Of course I'm not sure if she will be able to accept the truth either. Tough call." He patted me on the shoulder as he passed by. "So, good luck in there." He offered as he made his way into the living room.

I inhaled an unnecessary breath before I knocked on the door.

"I _**said**_ I need a second." Shannon barked from inside the room.

"It's Bella. I was just coming by to check on you and make sure you're alright." I heard the rustle of bedding in the small room followed by her footsteps trudging to the door. The doorknob clicked as the door swung open. Shannon had just settled back on the bed, one leg tucked under her with an angry glare affixed to her face. _Wonderful._

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked tentatively stepping through the doorway.

"Peachy keen." She sneered. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"I'll do my best to explain things to you, though I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"Well, you haven't been exactly forthcoming with information."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. Tell me the question you have."

She didn't even hesitate. "What is your power?"

I paused a brief second before answering. I knew she probably wanted an answer to explain all the events of last night; wrap them up in a pretty little believable package. But I was answering her verbal questions, not the implied ones.

"I'm a shield. I can protect people from others' powers."

"How did you know that no one was at my house?"

"I didn't hear anyone inside."I don't think that was the answer she was looking for. So she asked another one.

"So you have super hearing?"

"Yes."

"But that's not your power."

"No."

"And super human speed, that's not your power either, right?"

"Correct."

"But you_**do**_ have super-human speed."

"Yes." She was starting to get flustered. Her usually pale skin was turning flush.

"So your shield is the gift, all that other stuff," she waved her hand flippantly, "is all completely ordinary."

"It's not ordinary, but it's not unique to me only."

I saw the metaphorical light bulb light up in her head. "So you're telling me there are others like you; like the people in the other room." She smiled to herself and I was waiting for the inevitable question to follow. My answer would wipe that smug grin off her face and replace it with a look of fear. The same glimpse of fear I had seen in her eyes before when they met mine. The look that confirmed what I am; inhuman and dangerous.

"What are you?" The question escaped her lips as if without her permission. Her eyes remained downcast, burning a hole into the carpet.

"Vampires." I tried to keep my tone matter-of-fact, to lessen the severity of my words. I didn't want her going to pieces and passing out again.

Her eyes met mine and I held her gaze, trying to convey truth in my stare. For over a minute we locked eyes until a nervous chuckle broke the silence, building in volume to an all out belly laugh. This worried me, I was sure she was having another panic attack.

She doubled over, gripping her middle, and I lurched toward her with concern. Another explosion of laughter rocked her small frame. She glanced back to me, trying to regain her composure as tears streamed down her face.

"Are you OK?" The sound of laughter abruptly stopped and she looked at my quizzically.

"You're serious." She scoffed.

"I told you I would tell you the truth."

She began shaking her head and backing up against the wall, murmuring "_no_" over and over under her breath. I took a step back into the doorway, giving her more distance between us. The fear in her eyes nearly broke my heart.

"I know this is hard to understand. It was only a few years ago that I discovered the truth about… _us_."

Her eyes narrowed on me. "What do you mean '_only a few years ago_'?"

"I'm fairly new to this life. I've only been a vampire for a little over a year. Before then, I was a human with a gift, just like you."

A look of curiosity lit up her face, and she inched closer to me. "So it's just like the stories say? You need to be… _turned_?"

"Yes, you have to be bitten." Right after the words tumbled out of my mouth I realized my mistake. Sure enough, she winced on my last word.

"We aren't like your typical vampires though. We don't feed off of humans, only animals." She really didn't seem to hear what I was saying. Instead she stared off into a corner of the room, a look of concentration on her face.

"How can you be out during the day though?"

"That is a myth. We don't sleep in coffins either. I can wear crosses, and garlic doesn't bother me one bit." I smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She glanced at a mirror against the wall, searching for my reflection no doubt. She looked a little perturbed to find that I was visible in the mirror's reflection.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Remember, I told you that the truth would be hard to accept. You have the evidence in front of you. Let me know if you come up with another explanation." I leaned casually against the door jam. I wasn't about to enter the room. I imagined she still needed her space, though I knew that she would have many more questions. You couldn't lay a bomb on someone like that and expect them to swallow it, no questions asked.

"How about a secret government project? Genetically engineered super-humans?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Would you like to check my neck for a computer chip?"

Apparently she didn't think that was funny. She was completely serious.

"The government doesn't know of our existence. In fact I've taken a big risk in telling you what we are. I'm putting my trust in you hoping that you will be able to trust us in return."

I had no idea how long it would take to gain her trust, but I knew that her life depended on it. The vampire waiting in the shadows outside had a death wish. He wished for her death followed by her eternal servitude. I couldn't let that happen…no matter what the cost.

* * *

Ok Guys, these are a MUST for you to check out!

First The **LUV'NV** website,

who has graciously posted my story as part of an effort to gain expose for stories and authors who fly under the radar.

The website is AMAZING!

For you authors out there, consider entering your fic into the Softer Side of Villainy contest

More info can be found at

**www(dot)theluvnv(dot)com**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay guys, this is a pivotal point in the story, and I didn't want to screw it up. Also, the holidays + my son in separation anxiety phase = little free time =(**

I would like to take some time to AdVocate!

Please check out Triumph of Love by Elivra6, right here on Fan Fiction

or

go to **www(dot)theluvnv(dot)com**

and follow the link at the top right side of the page.

Have a fic that is need of some loVe, or reading an awesome under-appreciated fic?

Consider adVocating. Click on the "Get advocated" link at the top right of the website listed above for details.

* * *

Chapter 19

I don't know how Shannon did it. Just a few seconds ago I had told her the unimaginable existed. That vampires were not the childhood stories of old, designed to keep children safe in their beds at night. We were real, and she was surrounded by us. Instead of rocking back and forth in a corner trying to put her reality back together, she was drilling me on all the intricacies of vampirism. Fear and disbelief were replaced by fascination and a thirst for knowledge.

"So how often do you need to eat?"

"Only about once or twice every tw…" I had begun to answer another of her umpteen questions, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Without even thinking, I brought it to my ear faster than humanly possible. No need to keep up the façade for Shannon anymore.

"STAY INSIDE" The usually happy voice commanded.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a vision, and it's not good Bella. It's not good at all. There are more than we thought, and they are after us all." If a vampire could hyperventilate, Alice would have passed out by now. Beyond her frantic breathing I heard the purr of a car engine.

"Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"In my vision, Emmett and Rose had just made it back to Forks. They were planning a hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme. Knowing that things were on edge in Alaska, they wanted to be prepared in case we needed some extra hands up here. The vampires intercepted them in the woods no more than a mile away from home. It felt like I was there with them. I became a statue, unable to move. In my field of vision I noticed that Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose stood petrified as well. Then _she_ came into view. Long curly blonde hair with vibrant ruby eyes, not more than fourteen when she was turned. She didn't speak, but her gaze passed between them in concentration. While she was small and demure the next vampire was large and imposing. He had red hair swept back in a ponytail with deep chiseled features. His speed was astounding for his size, surprising even for a newborn. So quick that he was only a blur he…dispatched of all of them before my eyes." Alice's voice wavered with emotion. The scene she painted made my eyes burn with venom where tears could not flow. She continued with much effort. "I tried to close my eyes, tried to stop the scene from paying out in my head, but I couldn't." I heard a low exhale on the other end of the phone. Jasper's voice sounded in the background, murmuring reassurances for her to continue.

Her voice was bitter now. "As purple plumes rose from the fire I heard the male say '_We must_ _report back to Jarek. Two were missing. He will not be pleased._' As soon as my vision ended, I flew into motion. Rose and Emmett have been told to stay at the airport when their flight arrives. Esme and Carlisle are only a few hours behind us now, and we are only half an hour away from Denali."

"Are you sure everyone is alright? Rose? Esme?"

"Yes, we have been checking in every few minutes." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for you, Alice. I couldn't imagine…" I struggled for words to describe the void such a loss would create. Words wouldn't come to me, only a painful memory. Without thinking, my hands clutched my middle where the ragged hole used to be. Venom could heal mortal wounds, but wounds that deep leave permanent scars.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. Just please, please, please stay inside and keep your voice down." She pleaded.

I didn't understand. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Just before I called you, I had another vision." She paused. "After I was sure that the others were safe, I focused on the two vampires in my vision. I know Edward has explained to you that it is easier to see the future of those I am more familiar with. I knew there was more to this story; that we weren't out of the dark yet. So I focused on the two vampires in my vision and I focused on the name 'Jarek'."

By this point, Shannon had gotten up from the bed and made her way over to where I was standing in the doorway. She was leaning into me, a vampire, in attempt to better hear the conversation. Fortunately for her my attention was focused solely on Alice.

"They are camped in the valley on the northern side of the Denali Mountains, waiting for you to come outside and face their ambush."

I had to let everyone know. In a flash I was back in the living room, leaving Shannon alone and confused.

"Edward." His head immediately spun in my direction. His face became a mirror of my worry in an instant.

"No! No, Bella. Don't say anything to them out loud. Please, just let me explain."

I held a hand up to Edward signaling him to wait. Ever the impatient one, he reached out to take the phone from me. I shook my head in response, backing a step away from him.

"There is a reason I called _you_, Bella. Your thoughts are private, and they have a mind reader. This group is tailor made to defeat us. Edward is just going to have to be patient like the rest of us non-telepathic people." There was a glimpse of the Alice I was used to; making a snide remark about her brother. God, how I missed her.

"Go on." Edward was nearly vibrating with impatience.

"My vision showed me the valley they are waiting in. There are four of them currently, but the redhead and the little blonde will be joining them soon. They are waiting on a signal from Jarek, the one who paces outside the Denali's home as we speak. I've seen what happens when Edward and the others go out to meet him, and it is not a vision I would like to recount. They are interested in those of us who have special abilities; the others are of no consequence to them. Bella, they have a vampire that can get through your defenses; break your concentration just enough to make your shield falter."

"How…"

"Don't-say-anything! If you have a question for me, text it. Say nothing out loud." Wonderful, I hated texting. I never understood the point of it. It took twice as long as a conversation and seemed so impersonal. Nevertheless, I _did_ have questions.

_Tell me what you know about their abilities_. There was silence on the line while Alice waited for my text to go through. I took the time to rummage through my backpack to find a pen and some paper. She then proceeded to tell me all she knew. I jotted down short descriptions of each of the vampires from Alice's vision while trying to hide my paper from Edward's prying eyes. I felt like the smart kid on test day, hiding my answers from would-be cheaters.

* * *

_Jarek- dark-haired – sees gifts of others_

_Annabelle- curly-blonde paralyzer_

_Ethan- tall redhead with pony tail - super speed_

_Tall ominous guy- keeps people hidden somehow_

_Corbin- military cut blonde - empath_

_Gwyneth- short brown hair - mind reader_

_

* * *

_"Thanks." I folded the piece of paper placing it in my pocket when another question came to me.

_When you said you'd be here in a half hour, you didn't mean you're coming to the house, right? _

I impatiently gnawed at the inside of my cheek, waiting for her response.

"We aren't coming to the house like we had originally planned. Jasper is dropping me off at a hotel to wait for Carlisle and Esme while he… tries to find the vampires' camp." I could tell from her tone of voice that she didn't care for the idea of Jasper searching for these vampires alone. I had to agree with her on this one.

"Wouldn't it be better to stay together?" I tried to choose my words carefully as Alice had instructed. I didn't know who might be listening.

Suddenly Jasper's voice was in my ear, trying to convince me that his plan was the only option. Too bad his empathic ability didn't carry over phone lines. I wasn't buying it.

"…Bella, you can't stay in that house forever. There are humans inside that will need food, and you will need to hunt. I need to see where they are; get a lay-of-the-land so that we may prepare. My hope is to coordinate attacks and hit them from both sides simultaneously."

"It's not worth losing you. I'd rather go blind."

I could envision the look on Alice's face when she muttered 'I told you so' to Jasper. Tongue sticking out and all. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine. I'll submit to your superior military genius." I took it as a good sign that Jasper was able to joke in the midst of this.

"No Scooby Do?"

"No Scooby Do." He confirmed.

"Call me when you get settled."

"Will do." And with that, the line went dead. I looked up to face the expectant eyes of eleven people, realizing I couldn't tell them anything.

Edward was the most impatient of them all.

"Who was that?" He demanded more than asked.

"I can't say."

"Now is not the time for secrets." Carmen hedged.

"I'm sorry, but this one is necessary. Edward, is he still outside?" Edward's eyes narrowed on me, not missing the fact that I had changed the subject

"Yes, still challenging us to come out to face him. There's more that I don't understand though, a language I've never heard of."

"I thought you studied languages."

"Yes, written languages. This must be ancient; having died off with the civilization that spoke it. This leads me to believe that we are dealing with one who is very old."

"And one who seems to have a death wish." I added. Hopefully they would see the unlikelihood of there being just _one_ out there.

"You're right. No matter how ancient he is, why would he welcome a house full of vampire to descend on him unless he had something up his sleeve?" Carmen was starting to catch on at least.

"We are never going to find out what he has up his sleeve if we spend all our time cooped up in here. He is one to our many. I don't care how old he is the numbers win." It seemed that Garrett was still looking for a fight. Kate's arm wound around his in a show of support while Jake nodded in agreement. I would have to convince everyone to stay inside, or else Garrett here would rally the forces. Jasper had said _I_ was the one with 'superior military genius'. Now it was time to prove it. Maybe keeping the information from Jarek wasn't the key, but rather to give him the wrong information. I had started the formation of a plan. I only hoped that everyone would follow my lead.

"Alright, I didn't want to give this away in case the vampire outside could hear. But I don't see any other way." I paused to make sure all eyes were on me. "We have back-up coming. That was Sam on the line." Jacob's nose turned up like something smelled fishy.

"No offense Bella, but why call you and not me?"

"They tried, but couldn't get a hold of you. Maybe you left your phone in the car." I nodded emphatically, hoping that Jacob would understand.

He looked quizzically at me. "Um…yeah…I guess I did?"

"Sam said that the wolves are on their way here. They should be here in a few hours."

"They are coming to the house?" Jacob asked, still not catching on.

"No, they are going to circle around the property to get a lay-of-the-land." I smiled to myself. 'Superior military genius' indeed.

Edward had caught onto the act too. "So how many of them are coming?"

Crap, how many of them were there now, thirteen? I didn't know. I didn't even know if this Jarek knew of the wolves. He seemed to know all about _us_; our gifts, our whereabouts and plans. Even if he didn't know about the wolves, I hoped that the mention of an _unknown variable _might through a kink in his well-laid plans.

"You know better than I do the numbers, Jake. There are what, thirteen of you?"

Jake smiled knowingly. "No Bella, I'd say there's more like sixteen." Good boy Jake, inflate the numbers against them.

"What exactly do you mean when you say 'wolves'?" Asked a very confused Shannon. "I have no flippin' clue what's going on here. Things seem to be getting crazier by the minute."

"Should I just phase and get the explanation over with?" I couldn't believe that his tone was serious.

"And give her a heart attack, Jake? No."

"The vampire thing didn't make me kill over. I should be able to handle a wolf thing." Shannon seemed a little too smug in her assessment. I nodded to Jake giving him the go-ahead, momentarily forgetting an important detail.

"Jake, your…" Too late. His body erupted in a sickly cracking and popping sound. My vampiric eyes saw more than my human eyes could. It looked as if the fluids in his body were boiling under his flesh making his skin stretch and darken as hair shot out everywhere. When the transformation was complete, an over-sized wolf sat in the place where Jake once stood; his shredded clothes fell to the ground around him. "…clothes." Shannon stood in place, unblinking. In fact I soon realized she had stopped breathing.

"Shannon!" At the sound of my voice she took in a ragged gulp of air, wavering on her feet.

"What-the-hell." She stuttered.

"All right Jake, you can turn back now. She's thoroughly...impressed by your wolf-ness." Jake ignored me and walked over to gently nuzzle Nessie on the couch. She giggled sleepily when his cold nose touched her cheek. I let out a little chuckle too. Even as a vampire, I still liked Jake in his wolf form. I could tell that I was the only one in the room that shared that sentiment. All vampires in the room had taken a slightly defensive pose, the males protecting their respective mates. "Seriously Jake, you can phase back now."

The large russet wolf sauntered around the corner, parting vampires in his wake like the red sea. A few moments later we were rejoined by a sheet-clad Jake.

Jake held his hands up to Shannon, who had begun to calm down from her initial reaction. "See, back to normal."

"Jake, what did you do?" Edward's icy tone rang out.

"Nothing, just following Bella's lead."

"What?" I questioned.

"I just had a little chat with Sam when I phased. The boys and Leah will be here in about seven hours. At least that's my estimate." He grinned like an idiot as I felt my jaw come unhinged. "When they get closer, I'll phase to relay them directions. Then they will circle the place checking for any vampires lurking around. Until then, can I get some clothes?" Jake looked around innocently. Corbin must be outside, because right now, I was fighting the urge to pummel Jake.

"Jake." I spoke through clenched teeth. "You should have relayed the information through _me_ so that we could _coordinate_ our efforts."

"No offense Bella, but you would have kept us out of the action. We've been waiting for a fight. Besides, the adrenaline was already pumping back in Forks. Earlier they had caught the scent of two vampires and followed it to a commercial airfield. Sam checked on the chartered flight and found that they were headed near this area."

I looked around at the metal shutters; the only things keeping us from our custom-made enemy outside. Could they really keep us safe? Would they decide to attack now or risk the chance that reinforcements would arrive for us in a few hours? I needed to talk to Alice again.

I headed back to the room where Shannon had been staying, not really caring at this point if I would get the privacy I was seeking. I could hear Shannon's noisy footsteps following me.

"I can't talk right now Shannon." I knew my tone was sharp, and she didn't really deserve my snippiness, but shit was about to hit the fan.

"Turn me." She blurted out, stopping me short in my tracks. Sure, at one point I had considered it. Change the humans that the vampire was after and he would be forced to leave. It had worked for Alice and Adeazziah of Amun's coven. But when Alice told me that they were interested in more than just the humans with gifts, I knew turning Sam and Shannon would not be the solution. I now felt irresponsible for telling Shannon what we were. Even worse than that, apparently I had made it sound appealing.

"Shannon, you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes. I think I do. The way I look at it I either end up a vampire with free will, or I end up as a killing machine; controlled by the vampire outside. I'm choosing the better of my two options."

"You forgot your third option. To live. We will do everything that we can to protect you. The wolves will be here soon." I couldn't even believe my own lies; they rolled off my tongue with a sour note. I was tired of lying. Today my lies may have cost all of us our lives.

"Promise me if we make it through this that you'll change me."

"I'm sorry Shannon, I can't promise that. You've just learned of our existence. It's too soon to make a choice that permanent. This isn't life altering, its life ending. Please don't ask me to end your life, I can't do that."

She nodded, but I could tell that this conversation wasn't over. The girl was stubborn, I'll give her that.

I rudely shut the door behind me leaving Shannon on the other side. As soon as the door shut, I dialed.

"Alice, we have a problem."

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are getting down to the nitty gritty. For those of you who are still wanting updates on To Hate Your Own Existence, I haven't forgotten about it I swear.


	18. Chapter 18

**You simply must go check out My Dying Wish by the lovely and talented **

**This story is our current DeVil's AdVocate (upper right hand corner) over at theluvnv(dot)com**

**So go check it out right Meow!**

**Oh, but then come back and read this. =)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Jarek

I am from a civilization unknown to modern people, predating the so called ancient Egyptians.

I don't recall much from my life as a human, namely only my death and she who bestowed it upon me. Her unspeakable beauty shines in my memories even now. She appeared to me like a goddess, cloaked in simple robes that could not hide her splendor. The rays of the sun bounced off of her, shattering into tiny facets like jewels. I could not break my gaze from her as she slaughtered my family. I uttered no words, nor moved to try to escape. When her heavenly eyes held me in her gaze, she spoke. I was unable to understand her words, but they rolled off her tongue like a song and so I smiled. Her icy fingers reached out to touch my face and I sighed, contented. She drew a step closer to me and bent her glorious face to mine for a kiss. I complied, how could I not? But her kiss soon grew in intensity and pain shot through my lip. Her kiss turned bite and heat hotter than the surface of the sun began to spread through me.

I arose much later having no true concept of what time had passed in my agony. I was alone. My whole village slaughtered and my goddess gone. But that mattered not, for I was now a god among men. And aside from my beauty and strength, I soon found another gift.

The minds of some of my prey would call to me; telling me their secrets. The first such woman I came across was a healer. She was called upon by her people to heal the sick and the lame. Her blood was different; stronger, richer, and pure. The second was a skilled warrior who's prowess was unmatched by any other…human at least. And the same as the first, his blood too was different; more potent and satisfying. Feeding from a gifted human sustained me for months rather than mere days.

For centuries I fed this way, claiming the lives of what I considered to be the "best stock" of humans. I had crossed paths with many other vampires, but never found a companion in them. I had lived so long in isolation that I feared companionship was a lost cause. So I decided to make my own companion.

It was the late nineteenth century when I found her, locked up in the attic like a forgotten piece of furniture. Emmaline's gift was strong. So strong that her own family had locked her away, afraid of what others would think. If she had been born only a few hundred years earlier, she would have been burned at the stake as a witch. Thankfully, her isolation provided me access to her.

Her skin had a paler that even mine could not match; almost translucent. Her hair was as fine as a babes and the color of wheat. Eyes of a glassy blue stared back at me with unspoken questions.

"_Do not be afraid. I wish to take you away from this place." She looked at the door and back to me._

"_Would you rather stay here?" She shook her head, thin wisps of hair falling around her face._

"_I thought not." I said smiling. "Come away with me?" I extended my hand to her._

She hesitated not one second and placed her warm hand in mine. It felt spectacular. But the scent of her blood, stronger than any I had ever smelled, it called to me. _Patience, Jarek._ I chided.

I had glutted myself on human blood, preparing for the night that I would change my Emmaline. Into the forest I ran with her clutched tight to my back, laughing as the trees whipped by. The sound of her laughter was contagious and I soon found myself laughing as well.

I lay her down gently in the soft grass. She stared out at the night sky with wonder, her doe-like eyes reflecting the twinkling stars. I reveled in her innocence. _She should fear you._ A voice crept forward in my mind. Yes, it was true; she should fear me as all the others did. But that was the beauty of my Emmaline. She didn't fear me. Just as I did not fear the goddess who changed me so many years ago. _She is meant for me._ I tried to convince myself.

Emmaline reached her tiny hand up to my face, instantly causing me to forget my musings. Her fingers traced over the furrow of my brow in question.

"Just wondering what is best for you, my pet." She curled herself into my lap, clutching dearly to me. I sighed in frustration. Yes, I wanted her for my own. Forever. But was that my choice to make?

Her hand snaked up my chest until she rested a single finger on my bottom lip. She pulled down and then released it, making a popping noise. A giggle escaped her. She then sat up in my lap and slowly drew her face closer to mine. She delicately slipped her two lips around my one with her eyes never leaving mine. I was frozen in place. Her teeth raked across my lip as she placed her two small hands on my chest.

I was suddenly on fire, both in my throat and in my groin. I had never felt this way. I began to reach toward her silken hair and pull myself deeper into her kiss when she suddenly withdrew. I heard the same popping noise as her lips left mine, followed by her giggle that was more of an open laugh now.

No, it was not right of me to take her. She was too naïve, too pure. _Just think of how her blood will taste_. My throat ignited at the thought of it; her blood. Sweet. Pure. Strong. _Mine_.

I pulled her to me, stifling her laugh with my greedy mouth. What began as an urgent kiss became a bite when her sweet breath assaulted me. The taste of her blood was _exquisite_. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I would happily drown in it, and I was. I gulped greedily, lavishing every last drop while my Emmaline made not a sound. She put up no fight. I gazed into her eyes and found nothing; emptiness.

I ran in horror of what I had done, leaving her body alone in the woods. I wondered how much time would pass before her family would discover her absence. That thought sickened me, so I returned to the house and murdered them all. _There_, I thought slyly, _now I won't be left to worry_.

My hopes of love were vanquished by my own bloodlust. My last bit of hope for a companion had hardened over, just like the rest of my stony exterior.

I was in the snowy solitude of Russia when I first saw it. A glint of silver on the snow-covered ground. I recognized it as the objects that humans chirped into, completely absorbed in their conversations'. When I focused on it, it began to shake and buzz, gyrating in the snow. I picked it up and flipped it open. A voice sounded on the other end cold as ice.

"My dear Jarek, how your Emmaline misses you so." My answering growl was deafening, echoing off of the barren landscape.

"Who are you?" I snarled my demand.

"Someone with a business proposition. You take care of my business, and your dear Emmaline is yours forever."

"Emmaline is dead. I watched the life drain from her eyes." It hurt me deeply to admit this.

"Yes, it is true that she is no longer counted among the living. Though you and I would also fall into that same category. She is Vampire." He stated simply.

My Emmaline a vampire? How could this be? Had I been mistaken when I left her there in the forest? No, these were lies. As much as I wished it to be true, it simply couldn't be.

"I don't believe you." I spat. How dare he put these thoughts into my head; dredging up my pain that I had tried to put behind me.

"Hmm. Yes, how can I convince you that she is here with me now? Hearing her voice would not help you, as she hadn't found her voice yet. I assure you she has a voice now, and she has told me _all_ about you. The proposition that I have is a small task. All I am asking is that you use your little talent to…dispatch of a little…nuisance. You needn't even get your hands dirty."

"I'm listening." He had my ear. How could someone know that my Emmaline didn't speak? I had killed the only people that knew she ever existed; her miserable family. Besides, even if it were all lies, what was I doing with my existence? Nothing. All I did was simply exist. It might be good to have some purpose again.

"I need you to find some gifted humans for me, and change them. I do have some specifics however. I am looking for a mind reader, a paralyzer, an empath, and one that is very fast. Whatever else you come up with is up to you. The more the merrier." He surly didn't sound merry. Yet the task seemed easy enough. I might even gain some enjoyment from it.

"Anything else." He chuckled at my response.

"Parad argἐbor micuingo lignin mἐἐnn maἐẏarnor callἐglo nimruth lin ẇaἐlasir."

The language of my people rolled effortlessly off his tongue. I was stunned into momentary silence. Our language was passed down orally, never written. I had assumed it died when our village was massacred. After all the Egyptians brought their own tongue from the East and along with it the written language of hieroglyphs. They did their best to squash out any memory of my people.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Did you think that there were none older than you?" He scoffed. "I am older than you by centuries. I know the history and language of your people better than your pitiful human memory could ever recall. Unfortunately I will need you to utilize those human memories to teach the newborns your language."

"What is the point of this?"

"Secrecy. Your plans must be kept private."

"How much time do I have to acquire and train the newborns?"

"Time is not the variable I am most concerned with. I am more concerned with the potency of the newborns' gifts. For now, go about the task of attaining our little army. We will be in touch." And at that the line went dead. I knew that I was being watched. After all, tiny silver cell phones do not rain from the sky.

And so, my task began.

Little did I know that I would find a human with the same gift as my Emmaline. They were so alike and yet so different this human and my little pet. Their gift isolated them from others, though the human's seclusion was self-imposed where Emmaline's was forced. Where they differed was their disposition. The human was tenacious, bold, and head-strong. Though I suspected much of it was a front that she hid behind. I wondered if underneath it all I would find the same innocent little girl, desperate for attention.

Could I really claim this human as my own?

With the other humans I had acquired, I cared little whether I was successful or not in changing them to Vampire. A failure on my part would simply mean more time searching for a replacement. And admittedly I enjoyed the hunt. Finding the wayward newborn was nothing more than sheer luck.

But with Shannon I was cautious. I studied her, even watching her as she slept.

I was on another errand when she slipped through my grasp. I didn't understand my employer's interest in the human with an infallible memory. What use would he be in a battle? Nevertheless, I followed my orders.

My attempts were thwarted by the yellow-eyed professor. She had a penchant for the human, and took him from me. I soon found out that _my_ human was also taken.

I was livid. I began trailing her strong scent, waiting for my first chance to take her. I should have known that, as always, my every step was watched.

* * *

Back to Bella

"Alice, we have a problem."

"If this is about the girl, you might as well go ahead and change her."

"Wait. What? I wasn't talking about that. But how did you know about Shannon?"

"Really Bella, did you forget who you're talking to?" She giggled. "Let me guess. You're calling about the wolves. Oh, and by the way, thanks for that. In six hours everything in my vision goes completely blank." She chided.

"It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry OK, trust me, I feel terrible about having the wolves involved. Just tell me everything that you know up until it goes blank."

Thankfully Alice had a lot to tell me. Rose and Emmett would be here very soon. They had chartered a plane. Apparently the small Fork's airfield had seen their fair share of vampires today. Alice told me to pay careful attention to Garrett. He was still newer to the "family" lifestyle and had trouble staying cooped up for long periods. He was also chomping at the bit for some action. I couldn't help but smile. Garrett fit right in with Jasper and Emmett. Always ready for a fight.

Luckily, Alice was able to see the first part of our confrontation before the wolves arrived on scene. And this is where things got strange.

I stayed in the house, protecting the humans along with Renesmee, Jacob, Tanya, and Carmen. The rest of our group went to face Jarek outside. Jarek had pulled Ethan, Mr. Speedy Gonzales, from his little army.

As soon as the doors opened, Ethan dashed in. Before we had realized what happened, Shannon was taken from us.

Outside was also a peculiar scenario. Right before the doors opened, Jarek vanished. And at the snarl of a wolf, Alice's memory went dark.

As I listened to Alice, many things became apparent. One, we were being listened to, just as Alice had suspected. Jarek obviously knew of our plans.

Two, that Shannon was important. Out of everyone on the room she was chosen. And with the speed that Ethan had, he could have easily done some damage to those of us in the house in a matter of moments. Yet he didn't.

I wanted desperately to ask Alice what she meant about turning Shannon. Did she know more than she let on?

_Why turn Shannon? _I texted her.

"Isn't it obvious? What do you think would happen to her in their hands?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"Bella, if there was something that I was keeping from you, trust that there is a good reason for it."

And then she texted me. _Talk to Eleazar. He can help you with Shannon. Don't do _anything_ until I call._

"Could this day get any worse?" I was soo frustrated. I'd unwittingly gotten the wolves involved in our mess. Sure, they helped provide numbers but they also left Alice blind. And now Alice tells me to turn my classmate into a vampire.

"Eleazar, can you come here please? You too Shannon." I said through the door. I heard a muffled expletive from the other side. Did she really think that I didn't know she was eavesdropping? Though I doubt she could make out any of our conversation.

Eleazar rapped lightly on the door. When the door opened I found a pensive Eleazar and a guilty Shannon.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**See, Jarek's not all bad. In fact I kinda like him. So do you think Bella will change Shannon? I guess you'll have to wait and see. *evil laughter***

**Hopefully I won't leave you waiting so long this time. Sorry about that. =(**

**Check out theluvnv(dot)com**

**To see where I spend my time when I'm not writing and being a mommy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty. Here is the newest chapter. Longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 21

_Excerpt from Chapter 20_

"_Could this day get any worse?" I was so frustrated. I'd unwittingly gotten the wolves involved in our mess. Sure, they helped provide numbers but they also left Alice blind. And now Alice tells me to turn my classmate into a vampire._

"_Eleazar, can you come here please? You too Shannon." I said through the door. I heard a muffled expletive from the other side. Did she really think that I didn't know she was eavesdropping? Though I doubt she could make out any of our conversation._

_Eleazar rapped lightly on the door. When the door opened I found a pensive Eleazar and a guilty Shannon._

"_Let's get this over with."…_

"And what exactly would that be?" Eleazar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." I sighed in frustration. "Just give me a second."

I took a moment to just think. Why ask for Eleazar's help? Did he know more about Jarek than we did? Or did this have to do more with Shannon? I guess I'd just start asking questions.

"Eleazar, what do you know about this vampire outside? Can he hear us? Hear our thoughts?" I knew that Alice said Jarek had a mind reader at his disposal, though I knew she couldn't hear our thoughts from such a great distance. Or could she?

"He himself is not a mind reader like your Edward, Bella. However, he knows more about those of us with gifts. He cannot read our thoughts, but understands how our powers work. In that way he can get inside our heads, all save yours." He smiled softly.

"So you can see how my power works?" I could see that the lack of sleep was wearing on Shannon. Her eyelids were heavy and she shifted positions on the small bed frequently to try to stave off the sleep fairies that tried to claim hold.

"Yes, child. Your gift is quite strong, but wild. It is astonishing that you display such powers as a human. If you were turned your power would be countless times stronger." Shannon apparently liked the sound of that as I saw a small smile play across her face.

"Your gift is currently fueled by your emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the reaction. I'm sure that you already know this, of course." Shannon's face was full of remorse, eyes downcast. "But you do have the capacity for great control with practice. I see this even as a human." Eleazar added.

"How do I control it?"

"It helps to visualize the object you are trying to move. Visualize all aspects and angles of the object if you can. Then close your eyes, and imagine the object moving. Concentration is the key, and you must _will _the object to move. It will take much focus to control your power."

Was this what I was supposed to be doing with our time? I had to ask Alice for more information. On second thought, maybe I should just text her. Shannon may not have vampire hearing but Eleazar did.

_I have Eleazar here with Shannon. What are we supposed to be doing exactly?_

I waited patiently for the return text as Eleazar was helping Shannon attempt to make a pencil levitate. My phone buzzed with her return message.

_Eleazar is the only one there other than Edward that has changed someone successfully._

_So I take it Edward doesn't agree with changing her?_

The sound of Shannon's sharp inhale drew my attention away from the phone. There, floating in mid air was a number two pencil. Alice's answering text popped onto the screen diverting my attention.

_I think its best that Edward stays in the dark as much as possible. Jarek is focusing on him._

_Do I wait to change her until you call?_

Just then the pencil collided with the floor. Shannon looked frustrated, but Eleazar assured her that she was doing exceptionally well. My phone vibrated again, but this time with a phone call.

"You ask too many questions." Alice scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but I want to make sure I'm doing everything I can."

"Actually, I am able to see a little bit more now that some decisions have been made. There are a few things I need you to do for me. First, ask Jake to check on the wolves' progress. When they arrive, Jasper will need to coordinate with them. Sam has Jaspers cell from earlier training missions." Just then, the absurd picture of a giant wolf with a cell phone strapped to his ankle popped into my head. I had to stifle a laugh. "Carlise, Esme, Rose, and Em are here with us now. Jasper is talking strategy with them."

I slid out my keypad to text Alice my most important question; again. Halfway through my typing she answered me. I shook my head silently at my sister's abilities.

"I don't know when to change Shannon. All I know is that they seem very interested in her. On one hand, changing her sooner might spark an early attack. On the other hand, if we wait too long, they might get away with her as they did in my first vision. I wish I was able to give you a better idea on timing here Bella. Do what you think is best. I will hopefully see the results of your decision when you make it. If it's the wrong choice, I will let you know."

Great. I suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland spiraling down the rabbit hole. Then came the decision between drinking the potion and eating the cake. I had no idea the possible consequence of either choice. For now I could at least go talk to Jake. That much had already been decided.

Shannon and Eleazar were still deep in conversation when I exited the room.

Edward sped to me at vampire speed when I entered the living room.

"I can see the worry on your face. What's going on?" His arm slid around my waist as he peered expectantly into my eyes. I couldn't lie to him, but I still couldn't tell him the truth.

"I need to talk to Jake. We need to see how far out the wolves are." I slid casually out of his embrace, not returning his gaze. It hurt me to deceive him. I couldn't wait for this to all be over.

Jake was sitting at the end of the couch with Nessie's feet in his lap. It looked like someone had finally gotten him some clothes to replace the sheet he had wrapped around him. From the looks of the clothes, they were probably Garrett's. He was the only one here who came close to matching Jake in height, but where Jake was broad Garrett was lean. It looked as though the buttons on Jake's shirt would pop off if he took a deep breath. And the jeans, well they looked painted on.

"Jake. I need you to check on the wolves' progress." He seemed to snap out of a daze at the sound of my voice, visibly jerking to attention.

"Umm, yeah sure. What time is it?"

"It's five fifteen."

He rubbed his head, messing up his already disheveled hair. "Shit, I hadn't realized it was already that late. They should be getting really close." He said as he carefully moved Nessie's feet so he could get up from the couch.

"I'll go phase." Every vampire in the room seemed to turn their attention to Jake as he walked out of the room. The mention of him phasing made them uneasy. All except Edward and I.

"Remember your clothes this time Jake." I reminded him with a smile. "Hold on. I need to tell you something." I followed after him. "In the basement would be best. It still makes them a little nervous when you phase."

Not that there was really any secrecy in a house full of vampires, but I would attempt it at least. Secrecy. That sparked an idea in my head. As I followed Jake to the basement I began to test my shield. The more I worked with it, the less time and concentration it took to control it. It was much easier to reach out and cover someone else compared to pushing it away from myself. So I flexed it and saw Jake become a point of red light as my shield enveloped him.

As quietly as I could, I asked Jake to tell Sam to call Jasper once they made it into town. I then instructed him to _try_ not to think about this little tid bit of information once he phased back into his human form. I turned my back as he removed his clothes before he phased. If I didn't have to maintain my shield, I would have slipped outside while he changed forms. I didn't particularly like the graphic sound effects associated with phasing. As it was I tried to focus only on the red light of Jake under my shield as he changed forms. Luckily my shield held tight and I saw the human Jake shift and waver to form into the wolf Jake. The red light shone brighter in his wolf form. I wondered why. Maybe I'd ask Eleazar after this all blew over. Unfortunately this wasn't a storm where you just had to batten down the hatches and wait till it passed. We had to face what was waiting outside for us. I hoped that Alice and Jasper were right in their assumption that things were in our favor.

Jake's red light started waver again. He was phasing back. I remained with my back turned until the sound of rustling clothing had ceased.

"They are about an hour out as best we can tell."

"OK. But it's probably best that you _think_ that they are over two hours away. Either that, or try not to think about it at all."

"What's really going on, Bella?"

"Please understand that I wish I could tell you. I wish that I could tell everyone, but I can't." My shield began to falter under the weight of his question. I had to refocus to maintain it.

Jake nodded his head. He wasn't going to push the issue. For that at least, I was thankful.

"I'll go back up there with the others." Jake responded before leaving me in the basement alone. I felt it as Jacob slipped out from under my shield. I hoped that he could keep his thoughts in control.

I knew that he was exhausted. He worried just like the rest of us, even if he didn't let it show. Rather than immediately following him back up to join everyone else, I stayed in the solitude of the basement. I had a decision to make, and the sooner I made it the better. I had to change Shannon. I hadn't really come to terms with what that meant to me.

I would be taking her life, ending it. In fact, there was a very real possibility that I _would_ end her life. She wasn't _my singer_, but I was still very new to this life. I had never tasted human blood, and I wasn't sure I would be able to stop myself once I had my first sip. At least I would have Eleazar there with me. I only hoped that would be enough.

I pushed away from the stone wall and made my way back up the dimly lit corridor to rejoin the others. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I walked through the living room, making my way back into the small room where Eleazar and Shannon were still talking. Edward let me walk away from him, which I hoped could only mean that Jake was keeping his thoughts in check.

Shannon and Eleazar both looked up at me expectantly when I returned to the room.

"Don't mind me." I said as I took a seat next to the small bed where Shannon was sitting. Eleazar kept a two foot distance from her. With the intensity of their little conversation the distance between them seemed awkward. Awkward for human standards at least. For vampires it was a necessity. Their distance spawned a question in my mind.

"Eleazar?" I asked at a lull in their conversation. "How long have you been a vegetarian?" The reason behind my question was two-fold. It was my segue to further questions about his past, and his answer might help me in what I was about to do.

"Carmen and I joined Tanya and her sisters one hundred and twenty-three years ago. I had found my Carmen in Ecuador while on a scouting mission for the Volturi. I knew instantly that she was my _alma gemala; _the love of my life. Together we left Voltera in search of a new life. With our new-found love, our normal diet eh…something was off. It no longer felt right. We were in search of a new home, a permanent residence; some place secluded. This is when we found the Denali sisters. They showed us a new life, and we found that our love grew and changed with this new diet. And so here we have stayed ever since._"_

"Have you ever…slipped up?" Shannon audibly gulped waiting for Eleazar to answer.

He shook his head. "Never." He stared straight at Shannon as he answered my question.

"Did your role with the Volturi ever require you to change anyone?" His eyes darted back and forth between Shannon and I. Of course I already knew the answer to this question, but I'm sure there was still a story behind it.

"Yes. On one of these scouting missions that I described, I was required to change humans to vampire. Normally another vampire that accompanied me would be the one to do it, but when I was paired with Demetri, he often required me to change the humans. He was my superior, so I had to obey." Shannon's interest was thoroughly peeked.

"Was it difficult?" I asked. Once the question fell from my lips, I immediately flexed my shield. I knew that Eleazar would begin to pick up on where my line of questioning was heading. Eleazar paused and looked at me strangely at the exact moment my shield enveloped him.

"What is this?" He asked in hushed tones.

"A precaution Eleazar. What we are about to discuss is to be between only us. Please trust me."

He nodded. Then I saw the look on his face as something registered in his mind. He was millimeters away from me in an instant, whispering his question in my ear.

"The girl, you mean to change her?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes." I confirmed. If I had a heart beat, it would be soaring with nervousness. As it was I clutched my cell phone tighter, waiting for Alice's call. Hopefully she would tell me if I had made the right decision. Hopefully I had given her enough time. Hope. Hope. Hope. That was all I had.

Eleazar remained quiet. Nodding his head to himself.

"I will help you. It will be very difficult for you young one."

I blinked my eyes furiously trying to fight back the tears that would never come. I hated this decision, I feared it even more.

"Shannon?" My voice waivered. She cast a worried look in our direction. I gripped Eleazar's hand for support as I took a step closer to her. Fear registered in her eyes.

"We don't have to do this." I whispered to her. She took several deep breaths to compose herself before she answered me. Her whole demeanor had changed in mere moments. Fear was replaced by stoic determination.

"Yes, we do."

"The pain…it will be…"

"I know. I'm ready." Instead of leaning away from me, she leaned toward me. The full power of her scent assaulted me. I couldn't help but to breathe it in, setting my throat ablaze.

My learned instinct kicked in. When it came to fight or flight, I flew. I attempted to run from it, but Eleazar held me firmly in place, both his hands now snaked around my forearms as iron girders. In that moment, I had forgotten entirely about my shield. I felt it snap itself back around me. The suddenness of it was disorienting.

My head whipped back towards Shannon, and I heard the low rumble of a growl build in my chest. Her eyes snapped closed at the sound, but she didn't cower.

"Now Bella!" Eleazar hissed, forcing me closer to her exposed flesh. I could see her carotid artery pumping in time with her erratic pulse. I could see the rich blood that waited under her thin skin; it called to me. My teeth grazed the surface of her skin and Shannon let out a stifled whimper. The monster in me rejoiced at its sound and plunged forth. My teeth sank into her delicate skin waiting for the potency of her blood to hit me. And it did.

The taste, it was indescribable. The elixir of Gods. I immediately lost all thought and reason. My surroundings melted away. I had felt starved until this very moment, not knowing the rich sumptuousness of a human's blood. I gulped greedily, her blood sliding eagerly down my throat, immediately quenching the ache that protested there. An ache that could never be truly satiated by the blood of an animal. A few greedy gulps were not enough. I wanted more, would always want more. Crimson is all I saw before me. I pictured it flowing throughout me. Awaking a side of me that I didn't know existed. This side of me reveled in the blood, bathed in its richness. It wanted to drain every drop. Warm. Satisfying. _More_, I would always want more.

I was being pulled away as I growled in protest. Not one set of hands was on me, but many. And screams, wild screams ringing in my ears, pulling me from my reverie.

"You're killing her!" It was Edward's furious voice. For a moment I wondered who he was yelling at. But then my surroundings became clear. A very pale Shannon lay before me, still as death. Blood soaked the sheets of the bed. Her blood. I had done this.

"No." I moaned as I reached out for her. Five sets of arms restrained me, pulling me away. We flew backwards, into the hallway. I continued to struggle against them. I had to know that she was alright. I couldn't bear the thought of her death at my hands.

I was now surrounded by stone and the tense faces of my family. Some faces held anger and some pity. The power of their stares, their judgments, weighed heavily on my soul. I now understood why Edward questioned whether we really did have souls. For I was sure it could only be someone devoid of one who could take a life so easily.

A deafening crunch of metal sounded from the main level of the house. A second later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I struggled to retrieve it, but was still restrained by three sets of hands. Kate and Garret had returned to the main level.

"Alice." Edward sounded relieved to hear Alice's voice.

"What?" His toned was exasperated as he looked toward the stairwell. "How many?"

He nodded and snapped the phone shut. I could tell by the set of his jaw that things had not gone as planned.

"How many Edward?" I echoed his question. He wouldn't answer me.

"Everyone in the living room, now." I rose to follow the others, but Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me back to the ground.

"You'll need to stay down here, Bella. It's safer." There was so much anguish in his voice.

I was broken. Above me the sounds of metal protesting continued. I could hear Edward shouting orders. My family was in crisis. My own daughter in potential danger. And I could do nothing to help them.

**Sorry for the cliffy guys. I'll try to work on the next chapter this week. Things are getting down to the nitty gritty, and I want to take my time making sure that things are done well.**

**Please let me know what you think. Your thoughts are always welcome, and if possible, your ideas will be incorporated.**

**~Arianna  
**


	20. Chapter 20

OK, I am very sorry for the delay. This is my third re-write of this chapter. I tried three different point of views and finally found one that worked. Also, thank you to those of you who voted in my Shannon poll. But obviously you know the results. =P We are getting down to the nitty gritty. Only a few chapters left folks. Then I will be working on To Hate Your Own Existence.

Chapter 22

"You'll need to stay down here, Bella. It's safer." There was so much anguish in his voice.

I was broken. Above me the sounds of metal protesting continued. I could hear Edward shouting orders. My family was in crisis. My own daughter in potential danger. And I could do nothing to help them.

No, there was something I could do. I could protect them. I tried to concentrate on my shield and push it out to encompass my family. Edward was the first person my shield touched. Seeing his shining point of light beneath my shield gave me an idea.

I had never pushed my shield away from me in a time of crisis like this. I attempted to move it away from myself, but it clung to me like a second skin. I took a deep breath to steady myself and tried again. This time I was successful, if only for a moment. Something similar to adrenaline pumps through a vampire's body when they are in a tense situation. Our senses magnify, and the ability for our brains to process several different thoughts at once seems to multiply tenfold. Along with these heightened senses is our sense of self-preservation. My greatest protection is my shield. For me to will it away from myself, I have to battle against the automatic response of my body to protect itself. To interrupt an automatic process is nearly impossible. The nano-second after my shield left me it was snapped firmly back in place.

"Shit!" An explanation would have to wait. This was impossible. Keeping my shield firmly around me, I expanded it outward. Once again Edward's light was the first to shine under my shield. Next was Jacob's wolf form protecting my bright Renesmee. Tanya was in the corner of the living room with Sam directly behind her. Kate and Garrett were stationed at the entrance to the hallway that led to the small room where Shannon, Eleazar, and Carmen stayed. Shannon's light flickered wildly under my shield. I could only guess this was because she was in transition between human and vampire.

I desperately wanted to know what was going on up there. How many vampires waited behind those thin sheets of metal. Our perfect foe, designed to destroy us. How long had they watched us? Did we have any hope?

I desperately wanted to talk to Alice. I needed her insight or foresight in this case. Edward had taken my phone when he left me down here. I felt something like a scolded child, sent to time out to "think about what I had done." Without thinking I licked my lips. The taste of Shannon's blood still lingered on my tongue. Involuntary shivers went up my spine and I struggled to maintain my shield. I now knew why wars were fought over human blood. Why vampires would rip one another apart over a meal. The taste ignited sensations in my body that were a close second to sex. If I was truly being honest with myself it'd be a tie. And I _really_ liked sex. I shook my head, trying to shake off my train of thought. I needed to focus. I wanted badly to be standing beside Edward, protecting Renesmee and the rest of my family.

I didn't know if Shannon's changing had an effect on her scent. I also didn't know if my newly contented taste buds would react differently to her smell. But I was the only one in this house that knew that _Shannon_ was what Jarek was after.

It was time to put on my big girl panties and suck it up and hold my breath if I had to. They needed me up there. Now was the time to let everyone else in on the information that I had. I walked up the stairs to the main level at a human pace, concentrating and shifting my shield as I moved. I didn't want to leave anyone exposed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice questioned as soon as I reached the main level.

"I'm alright." I managed to squeak out while holding my breath. Kate and Garrett let me pass, but their eyes were wary. Renesmee's smile gave me comfort, but Jake refused to look at me at all. Edward's brow was furrowed as he looked back to me.

"I have something for you." I said, reaching into my pocket. I gave the folded piece of paper to him that detailed Jarek's newborns and their respective gifts. It took only a moment for him to read it and then his attention was drawn back to the groan of titanium. I could see the massive dents deepen with each furious blow and was surprised that the metal still remained intact.

"It's not safe for you here."

"I'm fine Edward. I'm holding my breath." At the sound of my voice, the crunching blows on the shutters increased.

Edward shook his head with frustration as he sped toward the shutters. "No, they want _you_." He spoke with anger building in his voice.

Realization hit. Alice was right; _I_ had spurred the sudden attack by changing Shannon. _I_ was the catalyst.

"How many?"

"Just two, but I'm sure the others are on their way." Edward spoke.

Daylight shone in from a newly punctured hole in the titanium. My body hummed ready for the impending fight. Voices raised in a clamor of fury. Edward roughly pushed me behind him, away from the now crumbling metal. Two. There were only two out there. We could take two. I tried to reassure myself. Another hole was punched through the metal, light reflecting in an array of glittering radiance across the floor. Instinctively I lowered into a crouch, ready to attack the first thing that came through the window. I tested my shield once more, flexing it to make sure that everyone was securely underneath it. Then I revisited my memories of training sessions. Jasper's lessons ran through my head. Faints. Attacks. Sidesteps. Kill Shots. Defense. I repositioned my body, protecting the most vital areas from blows as Jasper had instructed. Another beam of light appeared on the hardwood floor. The growls outside intensified.

Suddenly the growls became screams. No, the growls were _drowned out_ by screams. Screams from inside the house. _Shannon's_ screams. Loud thumps and bangs came from the small room she was in. The floor beneath us began to shake. Was Denali mountain on a fault line? The floor boards began to separate and sheetrock and framing fell from the sky. I lunged for Renesmee to shield her from the falling debris. Instead a growl sounded when my hands touched Jake's furry coat.

"Jake, in the hallway. It's safer." I yelled over the commotion around us. I watched as he and Renesmee made their way into the hallway.

"Edwar.." My voice was cut off as a main support beam fell on top of me, effectively knocking the air out of my lungs. Pain radiated along the newly made fissures in my back. They burned like fire scorching each of my nerve endings. I howled trying to push the beam off of me, but I couldn't move it more than an inch. Worse than that, my injury had left everyone exposed. I gave up on my attempt to escape the rubble that had fallen around me and instead tried to refocus my shield.

Renesmee and Jake were the first to enter my protection. I took comfort in the fact that for the moment, they were safe. Sam and Kate had also relocated to the hallway with Kate and Garrett. Edward was next. He remained at windows, using the fallen debris to try and reinforce the crumbling shutters. It seemed like a lost cause. I extended my shield further down the hallway to the small room. Carmen and Eleazar attempted to hold down a thrashing Shannon. Her light still flickered wildly, so bright at times it almost broke my concentration away from the others. The pain didn't help either.

I thought that vampires were supposed to heal. Regenerate. But somehow the pain continued unabated; seeming to sear through my flesh. It came second only to the pain of my change. This brought my thoughts back to Shannon who was suffering in that small room. Her screams continued as I could see her light thrashing about.

Then I noticed something. Every thrash, every scream, and the ground beneath us rumbled. It was her, she was the earthquake. It was her power.

The Employer

From high atop Mount Denali he watched. A scowl etched firmly on his features. He cursed under his breath at the scene that lay before him. Nothing had gone as planned. Jarek had let _feelings_ cloud his judgment. This was a concept that he found hard to understand. _Feelings_. He should have known something like this would happen. After all, the ploy he had used to gain Jarek's cooperation was the love of his fallen Emmaline. Yes, Emmaline, she had been reduced to ashes more than a century ago.

The laws did not tolerate injudicious feeding. Emmaline had been left alone, a crazed newborn in a densely populated region. Oh but she was a wild one. She put up quite a fight when they attempted to dispose of her. This is when she displayed her astounding gift.

She was transported back to Volterra. A feat in and of itself. Once there, we hoped to train her, hone her skills so that she could one day prove to be an asset to the guard. But hers was a tortured soul. She remained feral long after her newborn year. It seemed that her mistreatment in her human life had made her an… _uncontrollable_ vampire. Pity really.

It was her memories that led me to consider Jarek for my task. I had never agreed with letting Eleazar leave the guard. How poetic would it be for Jarek to rip Eleazar limb from limb. One gifted vampire destroying his lesser. Yes, that was the intention. To destroy the _Cullens_ and all their beloved _family_.

He glanced at the hooded figure to his right, her deep grey cloak completely obscuring her face. If Jarek's army failed she would be their only hope to bring them down. Divide and conquer. All she needed was for Bella's shield to break.

Screams sounded in the valley to the north of them mixed with wild growls. A grimace played across his almost translucent skin. _Wolves_. Several wolves had descended on the newborn army. The screams that ensued were cries of the young ones. He watched as their large forms descended on them. Only a moment later, six vampires appeared from the west. He struggled to contain the roar that protested in his chest. The rest of the _Cullens_ had joined the fight.

He had feared this when the newborns had failed to dispatch them in Forks. He had warned them of the clairvoyant, instructing Jarek to keep the newborns away from her. But somehow she still knew. And the _wolves_, she must have summoned them as well. He hadn't considered that they would leave their home in defense of the _Cullens_. He was torn between the desire to join in battle or flee. He so despised these _wolves_. His hand flew to his neck, a memory of a werewolf's bite that nearly ended him centuries ago.

He had vowed that when the family of vampires was eviscerated, that he and his newest guard members would erase the wolves from existence. They would kill the whole tribe, ensuring that a _spirit_ _wolf_ would never again walk this earth. A vengeful smile played on his lips. Maybe if this ended badly he would pay a visit to the unguarded reservation before returning to Volterra. Nothing like a massacre to atone for a recent defeat.

He watched as Tabitha's head was ripped free of her body by the Cullen's empath. He frowned. She would have been a wonderful addition to the guard. Another one was ripped apart by two wolves. The high pitched keening sound carried by the cold wind up to where the three hooded figures watched. Out of all of the newborns that Jarek had assembled, he wanted Annabelle most of all. Her power was truly lethal; akin to Alec's gift but instantaneous where as his was slow and creeping.

Even more powerful than the fair Annabelle was the human Shannon. Yes, the miscalculation in Forks had been the initial reason for launching a premature attack, but that couldn't be helped. Jarek's rash reaction to Shannon being turned left his young army without a suitable commander. He had taken Ethan from his post, possibly the only one of the young vampires that stood a chance against the hulking wolves. As in a game of chess each piece has its specific purpose. It is foolish to make a rash move without considering your next action. This is where Jarek had failed.

Something peculiar was happening at the Denali house. As Jarek and Ethan raked and clawed at the metal shutters, the house shook; convulsed. The movement could be felt as little tremors under the feet of the three atop the mountain.

Caius's attention was drawn back to the house.

"I don't believe it." He uttered more to himself than his companions. Shannon's power was indeed strong. Fueled by the pain of her transition between human and vampire, her power was immense. Threatening to bring down the whole house with her screams.

He watched the entire structure buckle and shift. Terrible groans as if from some large beast accompanied the destruction of the home. Ethan had stopped his pounding on the shutters and took several steps back from the crumbling structure. Jarek on the other hand, increased his pace, trying frantically to get inside. He soon disappeared within the collapsing home.

Caius stared at the structure for several long moments, watching it cave in on itself. Astoundingly, no one came out of the crumbling dwelling. They must be trapped in there. _Ah, yes_, he thought. _Trapped_. Ethan lingered outside the house, unsure what to do next.

"Calypso, Chelsea, come. I have a plan." Without sound the three descended the mountain, remaining unseen by Ethan though he was only a few yards away.

Chelsea was not a fighter. Her place in the guard was to form and strengthen bonds and loyalty to the Volturi. She had already served a purpose in bonding the erratic newborns to Jarek. She would stay behind with Ethan, assuring that he would not escape in the turmoil around them.

Calypso would stay with Caius. She was a little known member of the guard. Her power was kept secret. Her light grey cloak a deception to what gift lurked beneath. She was often summoned when Aro or Caius journey out from behind Volterra's castle walls. Her power kept herself and those with her hidden from view. Even Chelsea didn't know her purpose for being her. Caius let her assume that Calypso was some type of fighter. And that by the color of her cloak and her lowly standing in the guard, an expendable fighter at that. Only Aro, Marcus, and Caius knew of her true power.

Chelsea appeared beside Ethan, causing him to startle. Usually, a newborn would fall upon their instincts, and in this case, their haunches in a low crouch. But for some reason that Ethan could not explain, he knew this new woman was a friend.

Caius and Calypso were rounding the house when they heard the padded paws of large wolves beating against the ground. The sound growing as they neared the home. Caius silently searched the structure for an opening that wasn't in danger of collapsing on top of them. It proved hard to find. Lost in concentration he paid no mind to growing rumble of the ground beneath them. Calypso's sharp intake of breath was his only sign that something was wrong. He spun around to see ten wolves headed in their direction. As they neared, they lowered their heads, low growls emanating from their gaping maws. _Impossible, _Caius thought.

And there's another cliffy. Sorry about that. But I hope to update a lot sooner this time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys. Sorry for the delay. Now that we are getting down to the last few chapters. Its getting harder and harder to write. I wrestled back and forth with whether or not to kill Caius**. **A lot happens in this chapter, I hope you can tell what's going on. Sometimes its hard to convey what you see so clearly in your head. **

Chapter 23

_Caius and Calypso were rounding the house when they heard the padded paws of large wolves beating against the ground. The sound growing as they neared the home. Caius silently searched the structure for an opening that wasn't in danger of collapsing on top of them. It proved hard to find. Lost in concentration he paid no mind to the growing rumble of the ground beneath them. Calypso's sharp intake of breath was his only sign that something was wrong. He spun around to see ten wolves headed in their direction. As they neared, they lowered their heads, low growls emanating from their gaping maws. _Impossible_, Caius thought. _

Caius would never admit it, but he was terrified. He glared angrily at Calypso. _Insolent fool_.

"I'm…I…I don't." She stammered, dumbfounded. Caius knew there was no way to outrun the wolves, so instead he dove into the rubble of the crumbling structure dragging a mumbling Calypso with him. It was not an act of kindness that caused him to pull her out of harm's way, only mere self preservation. Calypso's powers had been proven to work on vampires, and he was currently in a house full of them. A split second after they escaped into the cover of the home a large wolf head appear in clearing, thrashing about wildly as its jaws snapped frantically at the air. Its deep black eyes were crazed. Caius had used their size against them. Still, he wasn't sure how long that would hold true. Immense power fueled their great forms, and it would only be a matter of time until they would break through the small opening.

As best he could tell, they had entered the kitchen which remained surprisingly intact.

"You will stay by my side as if your life depended on it." Caius whispered lowly to his companion, knowing she would gather the truth behind his words. Her life _did_ depend on it. If Caius perished on her watch, she was as good as dust. She could only run so long until Demetri found her. Like an obedient child she listened to her Master, concealing him from all inside the house.

No one knew clearly how her power worked, but she managed to _fly_ _under the radar_ of all vampire senses. Her power worked on humans too, but not animals. Just as animals are believed to be able to see spirits still walking this earth, they saw her. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the giant wolves were also immune. This lapse in her thinking nearly caused her death, and more importantly, the death of her Master. Still shaken by recent events, she struggled to keep Caius hidden within her veil.

_Well this hadn't gone as plan, _Caius thought. Initially, his plan was to set the structure ablaze blocking the only remaining entrances to the house; effectively trapping those inside. The crumbing structure would serve as their funeral pyre. It would have been a shame really. There were several within the house that would have made fine additions to the guard. True, their astounding loyalty to their family was unshakable during their last little spat. However, with several members of the family decimated, he was sure that the remaining Cullens would bend to his will. Chelsea would of course aid in this endeavor. He smiled at the image in his head; Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper cloaked in deep grey, their crimson eyes shining with malevolence. The _putrid_ wolves had changed everything. He would need a distraction to escape.

The kitchen looked to once be a wide open space joining the main room. Now the main support beams of the building pierced through the space creating an intricate maze of metal. Caius spotted the trapped Bella and smiled at her predicament. If only Chelsea were still nearby. He was sure that she was struggling to maintain her shield with the pain etched plainly on her delicate features.

Something dawned on him then; his key out of this collapsing structure. Ethan. He was the solution, if he still lived. He hoped that the newborn, with Chelsea in tow, had sense enough to flee the wolves upon their approach. As much as he hated the small little contraption clutched in his hand, he also had to admit that they were indeed convenient. He quickly dialed Chelsea. She answered immediately; obediently. Chelsea and the newborn Ethan had made it over the mountain and were waiting for word from Caius. After a firm reprimand for deserting her Master, he explained his plan.

The timing couldn't have been better. The rest of the _Cullens_ made their way into the house, the burly Emmett securing the opening for his family to enter. The _guard dogs_ were still outside the home, no doubt waiting for him or Calypso to exit. They had made little progress at widening the metal framing of the entrance.

He was still surprised that no one seemed aware of their presence inside the house. He had heard a low rumble of a wolf resonate from inside the house, but no one ever approached them. Surely Edward knew. Ah, but Edward was _a little busy_ at the moment. Jarek hadn't made it far once he disappeared into the house. No, Edward prohibited him from moving any further. True, neither one of them were fighters by trade, but Edward's power and speed worked to his advantage. He seemed always a step ahead of Jarek. Jarek the _love-sick fool_ didn't even appear to be fighting, but merely trying to move past Edward. Every faint or duck was met solidly. It was truly a pity they would all die. Such gifts gone to waste.

The cue he was waiting for sounded; wolves growling, chasing frantically after the too-quick Ethan. Their attention diverted, Caius and Calypso exited the building leaving flames in their wake.

Bella

Everything was chaos around me. Debris falling. Shouts of concern and pain. But what captured my attention the most was the face-off between my husband and Jarek. Jacob had taken Renesmee into the main hallway which appeared to be the safest place in the crumbling house. I could barely see Nessie under Jake's protective form. Only Edward and I remained in the main room. Garrett had tried to come to my aid, but the collapsing structure blocked his path.

It's amazing the body's reaction to pain over a long period of time. At first the pain is sharp, piercing, _blinding_. Gradually it begins to come in throbbing waves with each breath you take. But now, several minutes after the beam fell the pain had subsided. I felt almost numb, as if morphine was coursing through my veins. Did vampires go through shock? I wasn't sure. My brain at least was still processing information with lightning speed.

I had made a few attempts to push the beam off of my back, but the pain that caused was excruciating, breaking my concentration from my shield. In all actuality, I knew I was safe, even if currently pinned under several tons of metal. And so I held my position and my shield.

I was a captive audience to the scene before me. Jarek's eyes were a deep crimson, molten under the surface. He would roar in frustration to match every scream from Shannon. I knew how powerful her gift was. Hell, it was her gift that had trapped me in my current predicament. But his rage seemed driven by her _pain_. It was something entirely different than just the allure of her powerful gift. Did he _care_ for her?

Just then, new points of light shown under my shield. Six. My family. Relief washed over me. All of them were safe. I wanted to see their faces so badly. Jasper was the first to come into my vision. His normally wavy blonde hair flat against his angular face, wet from the snowfall outside. He immediately sent me a wave of calm once our eyes met as he tried to find a route to me.

"Don't worry about me, Jasper. Help Edward."

His eyes searched until they fell on his brother. In a flash he was by Edward's side; navigating over the rubble in an instant where others could find no path. In the span of two seconds they managed to restrain the thrashing Jarek. It took only a few moments before he fell limp in their arms. Edward shook his head, answering some silent question. I had no idea what was going on.

I was so absorbed in their exchange that I hadn't noticed Emmett's approach.

"You know little sister as a human, you found trouble. But as a vampire, I think the trouble finds you."

He grinned his huge dimpled grin. In what seemed to be little effort, Emmett lifted the main support beam from my back. I felt my fractured skin heal instantly, leaving only a dull lingering ache. Emmett and I together began to make our way through the rubble to Edward and Jasper. Alice's panic stopped our progress.

"Fire!" Her soprano voice screamed.

In an instant Emmett shot towards the remains of the kitchen where the rest of our family were. I picked a path to the main hallway where everyone except Shannon, Carmen, and Eleazar had hunkered down during Shannon's quake. Panic was in the air. I heard Alice and Emmett's frantic voices. The entrance they had found was blocked by flames. If this were an ordinary home built of wood framing, it would be an easy task to just make a new exit. The Denali's had built this home to be defensible in case of attack; a vampire attack. Irony was a bitch. Now _we_ were trapped _inside_. Smoke began to billow through the house. I pulled Renesmee to me holding her tight. She felt so good in my arms, the knowledge that she was safe, for now at least. She began to cough. Reluctantly I let her go, placing her on Jake's back.

"Bury your nose into his fur, honey." Jake peered back to me, his brown eyes pained. "Go, towards Edward. I need to get everybody out."

The hole Jarek had made in the metal shutters was the only other entrance to the home that I knew of. The main entrance to the home was blocked by Titanium, as was the door to the garage. Trapped in a fortress.

Sam and Tanya were the next to shuffle past me. Sam held his shirt over his nose and mouth as they moved.

"Follow Jake."

I waited, watching to make sure my Renesmee and Sam made it safely through the living room. I then turned to face the concerned eyes of Kate and Garrett.

"You aren't doing this on your own. How can we help?" Garrett asked.

"Find a clear path from the kitchen to Edward. I'm going to go help the others." I gestured further down the hallway. Garrett clutched my shoulder and nodded as Kate swiftly kissed my cheek before leaving me alone in the hallway.

Even if I didn't have vampire hearing, it wouldn't be hard to find Shannon. The hall was almost pitch black apart from the light coming from under the door of the small room. I don't know why I did it, but I knocked on the door.

A frazzled Carmen opened the door. She had always seemed so calm, always composed. I was shocked to see her like this.

"The house is on fire, we need to go." I blurted. She glanced at me, then back behind the partially opened door. Then, she opened it all the way. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

I had never seen someone's face in so much pain. Shannon's body convulsed and the veins in her forehead bulged with each scream and thrash. Her golden hair was plastered with sweat to her face. Her glasses lay broken on the floor. Her pulse pounded out a frantic beat, near tachycardic.

"We'll need help transporting her." Eleazar was still attempting to restrain her. I could see bruises had formed around her wrists and ankles in the shape of his hands. "Can you handle this, child?" Eleazar asked.

As I took in her current state, I didn't think once about the blood. I was waiting for my throat to ignite in flames, but it didn't. The smell of her blood was still there, but it didn't hold the same draw it once had. I didn't know whether that was from the change her body was undergoing or that I was simply…_full._ Now was not the time to worry about it. We needed to get her out of here.

"Shannon. I know you can hear me in there. This is Bella. I am truly sorry that you are in so much pain, but I promise _it will_ end. We are going to have to move you. The pain will be worse while we do this. Please just bare with us."

Her eyes, when open, had been unseeing, glazed over by pain. But now they searched for something; me. I didn't know if I was imagining things, but I swear I saw her nod once. She also fell nearly silent except for the occasional whimper or sharp intake of breath. Her thrashing too had nearly stopped, and with it the constant groan of the crumbling house. I picked her up like a baby in my arms, Carmen and Eleazar flanking me as we exited the room.

The fire had spread considerably in the short time I had been in the room. The entire kitchen was ablaze with flames encroaching into the living room. It blocked our path to the windows. I could see several huddled figures still by the windows, raking frantically at the titanium there. No one had made it out. The hole Jarek had made must have caved in on itself. We were all trapped in this burning crumbling house.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope this chapter has helped make more things come together. Maybe, two chapters left?**

Chapter 24

From Out of the Rubble

_No one had made it out. The hole Jarek had made must have caved in on itself. We were all trapped in this burning crumbling house._

We'd have to make a new path. I surveyed the living room from the floor to the metal roofing in search for a pathway. The best route looked to be along the west wall, held mainly intact by the large granite mantle. However there was a considerable pile of rubble where the west wall met the adjoining wall of large windows; this was where the rest of my family worked feverishly to try to make another opening. I started out on my path but was held back by Eleazar's restraining hand on my shoulder.

"I'll lead the way and Carmen will follow close behind you." I nodded, letting him take the lead.

Shannon felt tense in my arms. She didn't lean into me. Instead, she held her form rigid, every muscle seeming wound tight. Her mouth formed a thin line, and her eyelids fluttered struggling to stay open and focused on her surroundings. I could tell it took a monumental effort to stay still and quiet.

"You're doing wonderful. I know the pain seems like it will last forever, but I promise it won't. Soon we'll get you back to our home. My father-in-law is a doctor. He might be able to find something to lessen your pain." She needed some reassurance, even though I wasn't quite sure if Carlisle _could_ help her. I'd have to have a conversation with him about the morphine. I knew he was still under the impression that it helped during my change. Maybe there was something else that he could give Shannon, something that would actually work.

Slowly we picked our way to where the west and north wall joined. Before us was a winding mess of metal and concrete. Eleazar and Carmen made quick work of the stone, pulling it away in chunks as if it were made of butter. Unfortunately for us, it wasn't normal rebar that reinforced the concrete, like everything else in this home, it was titanium. It took all of Carmen and Eleazar's strength to bend the metal rods far enough apart for each of us to squeeze through.

The smoke was starting to wear on Shannon. Her chest began to spasm, trying to hold in a cough. Eleazar was first to pass through the small hole. I carefully guided Shannon into his waiting arms through the break in the rebar. Halfway through, she couldn't contain her cough any longer. What started as a little sputter in the back of her throat became an all out coughing fit which, in effect, trapped her halfway through the small opening. It didn't take long for panic to set in. She morphed back into the thrashing, screaming girl that I had seen in the bedroom. Only this time, her torso was restrained by titanium.

Eleazar, Carmen and I fought our best to control her, but there was a delicate balance. Too much force and we could seriously injure her. Too little force and she could injure herself on the metal and stone encasing her middle. Not to mention that the house was now quaking again with her renewed screaming.

"Shannon! Please, stay calm!" Just then I had an idea; a _brilliant_ idea. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this earlier.

"Jasper! We need you over here!" In a second he appeared behind Eleazar with questions in his eyes. I'm sure he was wondering what was _so important_ that I pulled him away from the work on what was our only chance of a way out of here.

"Calm, Jasper. Can you calm her down?" I looked back and forth between the girl thrashing in my arms and Jasper's confused face.

"Bella, I know she's in pain, but I think I'm needed back…"

"If you'd like the earthquake to stop, I suggest you help calm her down." Jasper's eyes widened at my response, apparently Edward hadn't clued him in to Shannon's ability. It took about a minute, but Shannon did calm, allowing us to pull her through the rebar.

I could now see the dilemma we faced. Apparently the hole that Jarek and Ethan had made had collapsed on itself, effectively making two layers of titanium to get past rather than one. When the roof fell it remained intact, but caused the supports and outer framing to buckle under its weight.

Jasper led the way to the rest of our family, showing us the best way to navigate around the fallen metal. I was shocked to see that Jarek was helping in the efforts to make an escape. I guess self-preservation won out over whatever was going on between him and Shannon. Still, I clutched her closer to me as we joined the others. Jasper must have sensed something as well because a low hiss escaped him as he took up a defensive position in front of us.

I looked into Jarek's eyes as they focused on us; on Shannon. There was pain there and for a split second, urgency. He had stopped raking at the metal and turned to face us, but at the sound of Jasper's warning, his eyes turned downcast and he went back to his work.

Renesmee, Jacob, and Sam were the only ones that did not claw at the metal. Jake remained in his wolf form, protecting Renesmee. Sam sat with his knees pulled to his chest in the corner, his shirt still covering his face. The smoke was taking a toll on him.

You'd think a building constructed largely of metal wouldn't burn, but unfortunately for us, there was enough wood inside the house to not only maintain, but fuel the flames. There was a false ceiling of wood paneling along with a rustic wanes coating along the entire living room. _Was_ being the key word here.

"I have an idea." Jasper spoke, his eyes still zeroed in on Jarek. "I know it might seem _inhumane_, but I was wondering if Shannon could _focus_ her pain. I've seen what she is capable of, and her power might help get us outta here."

Leave it to Jasper to realize the obvious. Why didn't I think of that? "Good thinking Jasper. Let's explain things to Shannon first before you ah…." He nodded before I even finished my sentence, which was a good thing. I wasn't sure how to sugar coat it. Of course I didn't know if Shannon was even paying attention to our interchange. I turned my attention to her now. I looked down to find her green eyes returning my gaze. There was so much tension behind her eyes, and her body still hadn't relaxed its rigid form in my arms, even with the aid of Jasper's calm.

"Shannon, nod if you can hear me." She did. "Alright. Jasper here has been helping to keep you calm. But right now we need you to focus all your pain towards one thing; these metal shutters. Now before you do, Jasper is going to slowly release his hold over your emotions. I want you to wait until you can't feel his calm anymore, and then give it all you got on the metal. Do you understand?"

She surprised me. Instead of simply nodding, she voiced a mumbled, "yes" through clenched teeth. I couldn't help but smile at her tenacity. I turned my attention back to Jasper. He nodded to me and I immediately felt Shannon's form go from rigid to stiff as a board in a heartbeat. _God_ I hoped this would work. I clutched her tighter, bracing for the fury I hoped would come. I was poised, my weight on the balls of my feet, prepared to dodge any destruction that she might cause. She remained quiet in my arms except for the grinding of her teeth. They grated so loud the sound was something like fingernails on a chalk board.

Suddenly, her scream cut through the air, ear splitting. It seemed as though she had been holding her breath for several minutes and now used all of her oxygen reserve to belt out a long ear-piercing note. I was stunned by what I saw. The overlapped pieces of titanium swayed back and forth, reverberating from her scream like thin sheets of aluminum. Soon, a tiny fissure had started and quickly became a crack where the soft evening light now poured in. It was working!

"Get back." I heard Edward calmly state. I put a foot back, preparing to do as he requested, but Jasper grabbed my upper arm. "He means the wolves. We need her front and center."

Caius

Now there were four atop Denali Mountain watching the inferno below. Ethan had proved to be an excellent distraction. He had lost a few appendages in his efforts, but it was a small price to pay for the safety of the others. Ethan clutched one broken arm closely to him, a sulking frown on his face.

"It'll grow back, young one." Caius stated matter-of-fact. Caius's mind was busy fabricating a story; enhancing some details while completely pushing others out. Aro hadn't questioned him much on his departure from Volterra. The half-breeds had served as a wonderful distraction, just as he had intended.

Caius maintained his lofty position through half-truths. It was true that he had set out on this journey to find gifted vampires to add to the Volturi's ranks. Ultimately, that would be the case. The destruction of the Cullens would merely be a test of their abilities prior to their return.

Caius knew Aro's mind better than anyone save Aro himself. He knew that Aro would not condone an all out attack against the Cullens without due cause. He, just like Caius, had returned with a wounded pride after their defeat last winter. But unlike Caius, Aro still held respect for the Cullens and the life they led. He marveled at the bond they had forged, envied it even. And of course Aro was transfixed with curiosity when it came to the half-breeds. That is why Caius timed his "gift" to Aro accordingly.

Not a month after the defeat in Forks, Demetri with a few others in tow left in search for Joham. It didn't take long to find him and return to Volterra, where he was subsequently questioned and disposed of. Joham's thoughts led them straight to Nahuel's sisters.

Aro never seemed more alive than when he studied oddities. He was soon enamored with the sisters, one in particular; Divya. Her physical beauty outshone her sisters with her bright green eyes and long black hair, and so she was chosen to mate with a vampire. Sulpicia would never allow Aro to lay with Divya, so an unmated guard member was chosen. Alec was selected in hopes that his gift would manifest somehow in the child, assuming that Divya was indeed fertile. Nirali and Prasheetha, the other sisters, were also mated but instead with humans. After much searching, they also acquired Nahuel and his aunt several months after Caius had set out on his mission.

Aro was in search for the best combination of human and vampire. Someone that could pass as human, but with the immortality, strength, speed, and heightened senses of a vampire. "Think of the possibilities." He would often say, lost in his own reveling. Caius cared little about Aro's "research". In his mind there was no such thing as the "best" combination of vampire and human. Why taint a vampire with the DNA of an inferior human? The idea was abhorrent.

Caius was sure that Aro would share all the sordid details of his "research" with him upon his return. But more importantly, in one touch, Caius would share all the details of _his_ journey with Aro. There were many things that Caius would rather keep to himself if possible. Truth be known, Aro wouldn't spur an unfounded attack on the Cullens. However he also wouldn't lament over their demise should it come to pass. Still, Caius wondered if the Cullens end was something he should share. There would have to be some explanation as to why he was returning largely empty-handed. All he had to show was the newborn Ethan, who would already carry the scars of battle. His wounds would of course be healed by their return, but the memories of the wolves' attacks would be difficult to erase.

This is why Caius had no intention of erasing these memories. The only detail that would be left out was the intention behind his journey, not the result. It was by coincidence that two gifted humans lived near the Cullens. Even more coincidence was that the Cullens knew both humans, and offered them protection. Jarek's actions led to the crumbling of Caius's army. Then the wolves' intervention sealed their fate. Caius would highlight the memory of the gifted newborns being torn limb from limb by the beasts.

And the fire? Merely a result of the crumbling structure. The final memory he would play was the one that played before his eyes at this very moment. The Denali's home crumbled and ablaze, sounds of tormented screams filling the air. The final resting place of the _family_ of vampires. Unfortunate that the gifted Jarek, Shannon, and Sam also perished.

His attention was drawn back to the home when the quaking and screams suddenly stopped. _Its over then_, Caius smiled inwardly. He began his trek back down the mountain with the three other vampires following obediently. Their jet waited three miles north on an ice covered plateau unreachable by humans. They would soon be on their way. Caius had the rest of the journey to tamper with his companions' memories. This was his subtle gift, developed over the countless years spent with Aro. He wasn't able to create artificial memories, only bury the ones of his choosing.

Sam was to be his pet once he was turned. He hoped that his ability would be much like Aro's, allowing Caius to further hone his gift by studying Sam's memory. But now he had no Sam, and no Jarek or Eleazar to find someone else with his ability. _Pity_. Caius was not one to measure his wins against his losses. The satisfaction he felt to finally be rid of the Cullens was overshadowed by the loss of his newborn army.

But there was one stop he wished to make before returning to Volterra. His lips curled back in a devilish grin. Hopefully the outcome of that visit would help brighten his mood.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**~Arianna  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, this chapter is a little later than I intended, but it is also a little longer. Part of me *really* wants this story to be over, while the other part wants to continue to tell the tale of Shannon. I can tell you that this story will have no more than two more chapters. Then I will be updating "To Hate Your Own Existence". I also have a few more ideas brewing in my head.**

**Now I would be remiss if I didn't pimp out "Twilight of My Redemption" by Imraven. It's a crossover fic with the Vampire Diaries. If you like the Vampire Diaries (and lets face it, who doesn't with the yummy Damon Salvatore, you have to check it out.) **

Chapter 25

Shannon's screams continued while her body remained stiff in my arms. She was focusing all she had on the titanium. And it was working. Minute by minute there came the sounds of groaning metal while more light filtered in from outside. It took no more than five minutes for Shannon to create our opening; our escape. The smoke sought the crack, pouring out into the crisp mountain air. I caught Jasper's attention, my eyes widening, gesturing for him to do his magic on Shannon. It wasn't long before her screams ceased. This time, I actually felt her relax into my arms. Relief. We all felt it.

"Wait." Edward's hand flew behind him outstretched. Something was wrong; I could hear it in his voice.

"The wolves caught a trail heading north from the top of Mount Denali. Four distinct scents."

"Maybe just hikers. I was sure we got 'em all back at the pass." Emmett replied, confused.

"No, not humans, vampires."

"One of them may be Ethan, one of the newborns. As for the other two, I only have a guess as to who one might be." It was Jarek who spoke up. His voice was monotone, apathetic.

"Your employer?" Edward questioned, pulling the thoughts right out of Jarek's head. "Who is he?"

"I do not know. I've never laid eyes on him. He only communicated with me via telephone. But I do know he somehow kept close watch of me. How he was able to keep track of my actions so closely without revealing himself, I am unsure. He must have some ability to stay hidden." Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What, you thought _I_ was behind the attack? Believe me when I say I have nothing against you. Now, I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability, but I suggest we all make our way outside." He bowed his head and gestured with both arms to the hole in the titanium. And who said chivalry was dead?

Slowly, we each made our way out of the small hole to meet the setting sun. Jake was the last to make it out. He had to phase back into human form in order to squeeze his way through the hole. Even then it was a tight fit with the broad shoulders of his six-foot seven-inch frame. He emerged from the house, buck-naked with waves of steam coming off of him. Luckily Edward shielded Nessie's eyes from the view and tossed him his jacket. Jake caught the leather jacket, looking at it with a perplexed expression.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know. Just cover your…junk." Edward answered back. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, collapsing to the ground with Shannon still in my arms. With all the tension of the past few days, I needed a good laugh, even if everyone else around me was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

A growl from my husband interrupted my amusement. In a split second, he was crouched before me in a defensive stance. Jarek had moved a half-step in our direction, and his eyes now focused solely on Edward. Instinctively, I held Shannon a little more tightly, not knowing what could happen next.

"Look in my mind, you'll see I mean no harm." Jarek calmly stated, his arms outstretched with palms forward.

"You'll forgive me if I have trouble trusting you."

Jarek sighed. "I see. I have done little to gain your favor. I hope you will see in time that I mean you no harm."

Edward stood from his crouch, still keeping his eyes on Jarek. "Sam is still in pursuit of the vampires. We will wait here until we receive word from them."

We all made our way into the nearby tree cover. The wolves remained on the perimeter of the group; always keeping their distance from us when able. Well, all except for Jake. He had rejoined them; now back in his wolf form. Luckily fur covered what Edward's jacket couldn't.

Shannon was now shaking in my arms. Her skin seemed to feel cooler all of the sudden. I placed her gently on the ground and wrapped my jacket around her arms and chest. I retrieved Edward's jacket and wrapped it around her legs, but it still didn't seem to help. Now that we all seemed out of immediate danger, Shannon was my main concern._ I_ had put her in this state; half-way between human and vampire. She was in excruciating pain because of me. Doubts and guilt crept forth in my mind. _There had to have been another way. If we had just taken the time, we could have come up with another solution._ What had seemed like our only option at the time now seemed pointless as I stared down at the fragile girl in my arms. A girl who's life will forever be changed because of _our_ involvement.

What I had done could never be undone. So now I would do my best to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible during her change.

"Hey Jake? We could use your fur over here." Jake's large head turned at the sound of my voice and he immediately cantered over at my request. He settled on his side with a huff and arched his back in a quick stretch. He then signaled with his head for me to "bring her over". I carefully laid her along the length of Jake's fur-lined belly, but she still maintained her rigid form.

"Carlisle, could you come here please?" Carlisle's forehead was creased with worry.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I just hate that Shannon has to be in pain. Do you know of anything that could help her?"

"I am sorry Bella. I'm afraid I did not bring any medication with me. I didn't imagine there would be a need. However, I'm sure there is a pharmacy nearby. I always have my prescription pad handy." And indeed he did, as he had just slipped it out of his pocket and quickly started jotting something down. Luckily, Carlisle's handwriting was easy to read compared to most doctors. I easily made out the word he wrote down mixed with the rest of the medical code.

"What is Roxanol?" I was hopeful that whatever it was, that it worked better than Morphine.

"Oh, that's just a brand name for Morphine." He smiled at me while my face fell. "It seemed to work for you, Bella, and most pharmacies carry it, so…" His smile suddenly faded. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that the Morphine didn't actually work that well." I couldn't let Shannon suffer in silence. And with her gift being fueled by her pain, anywhere we take her could be reduced to rubble.

"Oh? So did it work at all then?"

My voice suddenly grew small. "No."

"I see." He looked at me with a strange expression. "Well we will have to try something else with Shannon. I'll have to think on it."

Edward joined the conversation at this point. Even though he was speaking to Carlisle, his eyes never left my face. I couldn't take the staring match for long and dropped my gaze to the earthen floor. He was disappointed that I had lied to them. I didn't need telepathy to tell me that. "I think it would be best to just put her under general anesthesia."

"Yes, I understand your reasoning son, but I don't have access to a facility that would allow me to do that. I can't just write a prescription for it." "Yes, yes you can. Pentobarbital can be prescribed for home use as an injection. Call in the prescription to a local pharmacy." "I assume it's worth a try. I'm not sure that the pharmacist will administer the medication to a new patient, prescribed by a doctor he is not familiar with. Also, we will need several doses to keep her in a coma-like state until her transformation is complete." He looked down as he spoke, tearing off a page on his pad and jotting down the new prescription. He then pulled out his cell phone and was soon on the phone to the nearest pharmacy. Carlisle put the prescription under Emmett's name. Tanya and Emmett immediately left to go pick up the medication with Carlisle's written prescription in hand just in case. Tanya was along for the ride to provide validity. She was a very well-respected professor, and her presence alone would help their credibility. Unfortunately for Sam, this left him alone…with Kate. It would take more than twenty questions to pique her curiosity. Edward had remained here in order to keep the linkup between the wolves. Unfortunately the trail went cold at a small plateau high on the mountaintop. They scanned the horizon for any sign but found nothing. Only four distinct indentations left on the otherwise untouched ice. There was also a smell that lingered slightly in the air, the smell of jet fuel. A plane. Whoever had left the scene had a well-planned escape route. Not only did they manage to evade several vampires, but also a pack of wolves. Still the biggest question lingered, who were they? Garrett and Carlisle set out up the mountain's peak, following the path the wolves had made in hopes to pick up an identifiable scent. Once to the point where the plane had taken off, they reported their findings. There was no scent, absolutely none. Well the wolves of course had left their distinct odor, but there wasn't a trace of vampire in the area. Jarek nodded his head in hearing the news Carlisle had reported back. "It was as I said; he has some way to keep himself hidden. He must be able to protect others as well. This ability doesn't work on the wolves. As I have found to be the same with many of our special talents; the wolves are peculiarly immune." "Shit!" Edward punched a tree in an uncharacteristic display of anger. And when I say punched a tree, I mean put a hole right through its trunk. Esme gasped at the display. "We are going back to our house. Once there, you will tell us everything you know of your '_employer_'." That wasn't a question. I just thought of something. I glanced back at the burning collapsed structure that was the Denali's home."My car!" I half-sobbed. There was no way it could have survived in one piece. Even though I hadn't had it for long, I was attached to that hunk of metal. I felt an arm around my shoulder. It was Kate. "Think how I feel, my Bugatti Veyron was in there. That car set me back a cool two mil. Oh but she was worth it…electric blue…titanium alloy…and God she just purred." "You spent two million dollars on a car?" "Hey, don't judge. Mitzy was worth every penny. I wanted a car that could go as fast as I ran. At four hundred miles per hour, she was up for the challenge. We were kindred spirits she and I. And now she's gone." She pouted. Emmett and Tanya returned with medicine in hand. Luckily, the Denalis had another garage on the property and we were soon all on our way home. I rode in the back seat of Carmen's car, an unassuming cream Mercedes CLS, with Shannon's head in my lap. Edward drove while Jasper kept up his calm from the passenger seat. Thankfully the journey was short. I knew the amount of pain Shannon was going through, and also how difficult it was to remain silent while your insides were on fire. Once home I have to admit that for a split second I hesitated when bringing Shannon into my house. I liked our house, and frankly, I liked it all in one piece. I silently prayed that the medication would work, more for Shannon's sake then my own. Carlisle immediately went to work. He quickly switched gears into "doctor mode". He took out the vial of medicine and uncapped a syringe. Needles, ugh, they still made my stomach churn. He turned the vial upside down and stuck the needle's tip inside, slowly drawing out the liquid. Meanwhile, Edward had ripped a piece of his shirt away and made a make-shift tourniquet that was now wound tightly around her upper arm. After one finger-flick on the vein, the needle went in. I couldn't help the involuntary shudder that went through my body. Shannon seemed to take it better than I had and remained perfectly still and quiet. Carlisle re-capped the needle and began assessing her vitals. This was something he continued to do for the next several hours, hovering by her side. Once the medicine was flowing through her veins, it didn't take long for her breathing to slow and her body to visibly relax. Her mouth even hung open until Carlisle adjusted the pillow her head was resting on. "She's doing well." He confirmed. "The medication is keeping her nicely sedated. I just hope it has managed to take her pain away in the process." Carlisle's eyes flickered to me with a look that was almost…forlorn. The mood of the room completely changed once Shannon was comfortably resting. The wolves had returned to Forks, all except for Jake. We had tried to express our gratitude to them, but words just seemed to always fail. Knowing what we knew now, which still didn't seem like much, the wolves had played an integral role in keeping us alive. As Jarek had said, the wolves were immune to many vampires' powers. Not to mention their hulking presence alone threw the newborns for a loop. Esme flitted around the room, playing the role of gracious hostess in a way that I never could. I thanked her for that, but she simply waved me off. "You have a lot to think about right now, Bella. Besides, it's what I do." She reasoned. She was already talking to the Denalis about rebuilding their home. It seemed that this time they would be foregoing the "added security" that nearly cost us all our lives. Jarek stood in the corner of our living room, keeping his eyes trained on Shannon. I watched him, wishing I knew what was behind his fascination with her. I realized that he was trying to keep her safe just like I was. "Edward? Perhaps it's time for Jarek to tell us everything he knows of his employer." I suggested, wanting answers just as much as he did. "You're right." He turned to Jarek. "Will you tell us everything you know?" Edward's tone was different. In fact I was surprised at the request of information rather than a demand. "My dealings with this…man began nine months ago. But this is not where the story begins. You see he had some leverage in our arrangement…"

Jarek proceeded to tell us about a girl, locked away from the world because of her gift. My eyes shifted unthinking to Alice as he recounted this part of the story. She was currently tucked into Jasper's side. Alice could have easily shared the same fate as Jarek's Emmaline. I admitted I couldn't be angry at him for pursuing the hope of his lost love. It was plain to see the guilt that he carried over her loss.

He admitted he had his doubts as to whether his employer's story was true or not. Yet he still agreed to his requests. He used his ability to find humans with specific gifts. He himself turned each of them. He paused for a moment and looked at me.

"When I found Shannon it was purely by accident. Of course I consider it more than coincidence. He was of course interested in her once I shared my knowledge of her power. That was my biggest mistake; sharing her gift with him. I should have left her out of it." His eyes went back to Shannon as he slowly shook his head.

"He had specific gifts that he was looking for. One with incredible speed, this was Ethan…"At this point Edward approached him with a crumpled up piece of paper. The same paper where I had written down all Alice knew of the newborns. Jarek smiled. "Ah yes. Alice, you saw us coming. You surprised me." He chuckled, and the sound wasn't unpleasant. I dare say I was beginning to like his guy.

"Now the large one, I never caught his name though, he was a newborn I came across between your former home and this one. He was quite a catch. He had a repellant, and a nasty one at that. No one would willingly stick their nose close to him. But his ability kept us undetected. Aside from the stench he seemed to create a blank spot in your vision, and this is where we would stay. Now Sam here was also a special request from my employer. I never understood why his ability would be useful in battle though. A photographic memory is a rare gift, but would not be helpful in battle." Something about this struck a nerve with me. There were warning bells going off in my mind, but I didn't know why.

"But I digress. The first miss-step in the plan happened in Forks when Alice had managed to warn you of our little attack. Then, you somehow called my bluff when I tried to goad you out of your fortress. I'm sure you know now that my army was lying in wait." Jarek's eyes flickered to me now.

"Then…you. You _sink your teeth into_ Shannon. I thought you were blood-crazed! I pulled Ethan from the group and we attacked the shutters as I listened to her pulse falter. I couldn't lose her…_not again_." His voice was so pained that my heart ached for him. His last two words were spoken so low I could barely hear them. I wasn't sure if they were meant to be heard. I understood his draw to Shannon now. But it still didn't seem right. Emmaline and Shannon did share the same gift, but I'm sure they were two very different people. You don't love someone for what they can do, you love them for who they _are_.

"As to my employer, as I stated before, I never saw him. He only spoke with me through the phone. I do remember his voice though. It was cold as ice; unfeeling. I will remember it for all my days."

Quileute Reservation

The sun had just set on the horizon, still casting its orange beams on the dark water. It was a typical night on the Reservation. The glow of a campfire on the beach and the smell of salt and smoke lingered in the air. But this would be no ordinary night.

Out of the still water they came, making not a sound.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They really make my day! Much love,**

**~Arianna, **

**contributor to the LUV'NV(dot)com**

(check us out!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Alrighty guys. This one took a while to post as I've started writing two other stories. Yup, two. I couldn't help it, once an idea took hold, I had to run where it took me. One of these stories was intended for a contest and will be posted hopefully within the next week. Don't worry, it's almost done, so it shouldn't delay the *last* chapter of this story. That's right, there's only one more chapter. I've already got it outlined (which is shocking for me, I don't outline _anything_!). Keep an eye out for my one-shot I'll be posting. It will be titled Candy Striping. And it contains my first lemon *gasp!*. I know right, I'm as shocked as all of you. Of course, that's the point of the contest I intended on entering. If you are interested in the contest, head on over to the luvnv(dot)com and check out the Seductively Sexy contest. I don't know if I'll enter it, but I will definitely enjoy reading the entries *wink wink*.**

**Thank you to all my readers out there. Every story alert, favorite, and review just makes my day. And though this story is coming to an end (I'm not saying no to a sequel in the far future), I hope you enjoyed it. **

Chapter 26

The Foolish Shall Die

Out of the still water they came, making not a sound. Ethan rose first, then Caius flanked by Chelsea and Calypso. The stench of dog immediately registered to them all, making their faces twist and contort at the foul odor. Caius thought nothing of the stench; in fact, he suspected as much. After all, for generation upon generation the dogs had been bred and born here.

Calypso still worked her magic, weaving her invisible veil over the foursome as they made their way across the coarse sand and into the forest tree-line that created the eastern border of the small village. Still, their eternal eyes remained vigilant and their ears alert for the sound of the thrumming hearts of the great beasts.

The shack nearest the water was just that, a shack. One human sat inside, watching television, oblivious to the eternal eyes that watched him. Caius wished that he could set the whole village ablaze. The way the flames consumed a human was just… well it put a smile on his face. Unfortunately, this would bring too much attention to the small reservation, and it was the Volturi's task to avoid attention.

Before he could give word otherwise Ethan attacked the man, sinking his teeth into the tender skin over the jugular vein. The speed the young vampire contained was astounding but unfortunately he lacked in skill. The man's gurgled cry could surely be heard around the small reservation, alerting everyone that to their presence.

Chelsea quickly restrained Ethan, using all of her efforts to calm him. The damage had been done. A clamor rose within the small village. Hushed but frantic voices mingled in the smoky air.

A ferocious roar ripped through the night drawing the immediate attention of the vampires. Did they leave just one to guard over the whole community? _One_ they could handle, just one would be easily dispatched.

"To the water's edge for that will be our escape." Caius whispered lowly to the others.

At the shoreline they stood their ground. The reservation had fallen into an eerie silence, like a dormant volcano. The stench was the first sign that they were not alone. Three snarling beasts appeared in the moonlight, making their way through the maze of small houses. The largest wolf was in the middle, his coat shone silver in the light. To his left was a leaner grey wolf, more feline looking than the others. The hair rose from its hackles and its teeth glistened in the night. The wolf on the right was even smaller, its movements somehow seemed less coordinated and sinuous than the other two. _Three to their four. Was it worth the risk?_

There wasn't much time to think of the options. The large wolf closed in on the vampires, commanding their immediate attention. Caius found himself automatically retreating a step, his body's response to prior battles. He knew the sting of their bite, the feel of their powerful jaws tearing into his stony flesh as if it were mere skin and bone. Calypso and Chelsea tightened their ranks, protecting their Master, but also preparing themselves too for retreat. As neither one of them fighters the prospect of joining battle with the wolves was utterly terrifying.

The silver wolf suddenly stopped three feet short of the females sending a wave of sand in their direction. That split second of distraction was all the lean wolf needed as it sank it's canines into Calypso's upper arm and whipped its head furiously, sending the vampire soaring twenty feet in the air while her arm still remained in the wolf's maw.

Chelsea was now frozen with fear after seeing her companion so easily dispatched. Reaching behind her for her Master, she began backtracking into the water with Caius in tow. Ethan, on the other hand wanted revenge for the stinging bite he had suffered only hours ago. His arm was now fully healed, but his ego remained bruised. In a blur he ripped Calypso's severed arm from the wolf and used it as a club to bash against its head. In his lack of skill or experience with these creatures, he didn't realize that he had chosen the most invulnerable part of the wolf as his target. Their massive heads were incased by the thickest bone; nearly impenetrable. Ethan's blow was little more than an annoyance to the dog.

The silver wolf caught Ethan's right arm on the club's back swing and heaved his hulking form into a side-long roll. Taking Ethan right along with him, he finished the roll landing on top of the vampire. With the large wolf's weight now fully on Ethan, he didn't even have air enough in his lungs to scream. One of his arms was still locked firmly in the wolf's jaw, while the other was pinned underneath him. All he could do was kick and thrash his head and legs, feverishly trying to break free from the beast to no avail.

Meanwhile, the smallest wolf was facing off with the injured Calypso. All she wanted to do was to retreat to the water with Chelsea and her Master, but the small wolf blocked her every move. The reality of her defeat began to sink in. She did the only thing that she could think of; she ran in the opposite direction, _towards_ the reservation. The young wolf didn't expect this, and so Calypso had the advantage of distance between her and her pursuer. She ran at top speed through the village, right past the coal black eyes of the humans. Not even a vat of human blood could have stopped her progress. Feeling the growing distance between her and the wolf, Calypso turned sharply to the west towards the smell of the salty ocean. She dove for the haven of First Beach, separated from the reservation by a large cliff-face. Without looking behind her, she swam towards deeper waters, hoping to be reunited with her companions.

Ethan was now freed of both legs and his head. The vision of Ethan's dismembered head, his face contorted into a silent scream was a haunting image. In the distance a roaring fire blazed in the hearth of the small camp, awaiting a _special sort_ of kindling. Caius knew there was no hope for the newborn. It would take he and Chelsea both to free him from the crushing weight of the wolf. With the wolf's leaner companion pacing at the water's edge his pitiful life wasn't worth the risk. Arrogance and sheer stupidity had sealed the young newborn's fate. Caius would now be returning with nothing to show for his time and efforts. Aro would be _very_ disappointed.

After they had retrieved a distressed Calypso and were safely aboard the small jet, Caius had time to consider Aro's reaction. He wondered if there would be a way to redeem the lost mission. If Aro would approve an attack so soon after a grievous defeat? Would he be too caught up in his "experiments" to pay mind to the losses they had faced at the hands of the Cullen's and their pets? In two hours they would know for certain, as they would be landing in Volterra soon.

As Caius looked around him, he couldn't help but notice the empty seats of the small plane. The jet was meant to carry twenty passengers, but instead it only carried the three. Tabitha, Annabelle, Corbin, Ethan, Jarek, and Fred were all lost to him. His newborn army brought down to ashes by the beasts and their masters. He had expected to be journeying back with more in tow; adding Shannon and Sam to the guards' ranks along with Bella, Alice, Jasper, Kate, and Edward. In truth, Caius cared little for the loss of life these empty seats represented but instead he lamented the loss of _power_. To crush the Cullens _and _gain so many gifted vampires would have been the ultimate victory. In the future perhaps he would settle merely for the annihilation of the wolves. He smiled inwardly, hopefully Aro would at least grant him _this _small joy.

They were now minutes from landing. Aro would be waiting in the Throne Room, expecting many new faces to only find three familiar ones. Caius was quite positive that Calypso and Chelsea would be allowed to return to their quarters without an "interrogation". Still, Caius highlighted the key memories in his companions' minds while changing the tone of the memories he wished to keep secret from his master. Aro's ability allowed him to see _all _of a person's memories over their entire life span. Even if it were years from now, a single touch of Chelsea's or Calypso's hand would reveal the recollections of the last two days with such crystal clarity, it would seem as if it only happened yesterday.

It was just after dusk when the jet landed on the small airfield. It was a small outfit with only one runway for departures and landings and two small hangers that housed three planes and one helicopter. But it suited the Volturi's needs quite well. A limo waited for them at the runway, equipped with window tinting so black it was opaque. The three vampires traveled in silence on the return journey home.

As expected, Calypso and Chelsea were permitted to retire to their rooms without an audience with Aro. Caius approached the Throne Room with caution. It wasn't difficult for him to take up the mask of indifference that usually graced his features.

"Ah brother, please do come tell me of your journey. We are all so glad to hear of your return." Aro's face held his usual smile. It was difficult to tell what emotions lurked underneath.

"I'm afraid that we have suffered great losses, Master. All of our efforts have been for not." Caius explained his voice void of any emotion.

Aro's smile suddenly disappeared and he brought both hands to his mouth, a look of concentration on his face. He looked up to carefully regard Caius. "I see, dear brother." He extended his hand, palm upturned towards Caius. "Please, share with me what happened."

Caius was careful not to hesitate. Hesitation would give Aro reason to doubt, and Caius would not have that. Immediately he placed his hand in Aro's waiting palm, peering up from his hooded brow to see his reaction as the memories flowed between them. Aro's placid expression turned to pain as the flow of memories continued. When he had seen enough he abruptly released Caius's hand, and looked up to regard his brother.

"So many lost. Dear brother, how my heart hurts to see this." Aro's usually strong voice was uncharacteristically weak. He was always the most emotional one of the trio, still seeming to hang onto some shred of humanity.

"Yes master, we were unprepared in regards to the Cullens' and the wolves' involvement. I cannot deny how my hatred for the beasts festers like an open wound." Even with his harsh words Caius's voice remained cool and even.

"I understand your distress, dear one, but we cannot react hastily. The wolves must be eradicated, but it will take quite a force to do so. Your young ones faced eleven wolves in Alaska, leaving the three to guard the Reservation. Still, we can't be certain that there are only the fourteen." He paced the room, his head bowed in thought with his hands clasped behind his back. Suddenly his demeanor changed like a light had been turned on in his head. "We will need more guard members, and I already know the solution. Come, Caius." Caius obediently followed his raven-haired brother out of the Throne Room and down the ancient hallway that led to the castle's living quarters. He found himself still lost in thought when Aro stopped outside a small bed-chamber in the guests' wing of the old castle. He was instantly puzzled, as he had not been informed of any "guests" in the castle.

Aro knocked on the door.

"May we enter?" Aro asked someone behind the ornately carved wooden door. A female voice answered, it was vaguely familiar to Caius. When they entered the room, the woman was faced away from them towards an open window. The sounds of the Volterra's main square filtered into the room, a mixture of human voices and automobile engines from the town below. Above those noises Caius heard something he did not expect. The black-haired woman turned and his surprise was now complete.

**My typical chapter cliffy, I guess it's just how I do things. Don't worry, as always, all will soon be revealed!**

**Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter, but it is two times longer than most of my chapters. And its the last one! I hope you enjoyed this story!

* * *

Chapter 27

Jake burst through the front door, his eyes darted around the room frantically before settling on my husband. Edward's eyes widened in reaction to their silent exchange. Even Jasper responded to the tension, making his way between Jake and Edward.

"They attacked the Reservation." Jake's voice was all steel, and his body shook with tension.

"Calm down Jake, I know you're upset but…" Jasper began.

"No!" He roared. "Don't you try that emotional shit on me." His chest heaved with rage.

"Jake, go. Do what you need to do." Edward intervened. Jake nodded and was out the door. The sound of ripping flesh soon followed.

"What happened?"

"It seems that our visitors made a stop on their return journey. Four vampires attacked the reservation late last night. Luckily Paul, Leah, and John were there. There was only one casualty; an old man. They got one of the vampire's though – a tall redhead."

"Ethan." Jarek confirmed.

"Yes, the same one the wolves encountered here." Edward held a hand up to no one in particular. I could tell by the look on his face that he was listening, but to whom? "Yes, that makes sense. Damn it!" Edward cursed, uncharacteristically. "I should have known Caius was behind this." Edward looked into the pack mind and must have seen Caius in their thoughts. But how could it have been Caius?

"No! I was _watching_ them, Edward. I would have known. I would have seen!" Alice was near hysterics. Jasper wrapped a loving arm around his mate to comfort her. It was clear she blamed herself for this.

"Alice, this isn't your fault. They know how your visions work which means they know how to get around them. We owe you our lives a thousand times over. You warned everyone about the redh…Ethan and Annabelle before the attacked, and you did the same here. Please, don't blame yourself for this." I couldn't bear seeing her in so much pain, punishing herself for something that was out of her hands. She continued to sob tearlessly into Jasper's chest as he held her close.

The rest of the room was silent, contemplating this new revelation. Caius wanted us dead. I assumed he felt threatened by our strong showing at our last meeting. Even after we were proven innocent, he _still _demanded we pay the ultimate price for a crime we didn't commit. He wouldn't relent until we were reduced to ashes. He wasthe type of person, no _creature_, that got a thrill out of every life he ended. A sickening satisfaction. I wouldn't feel safe until he was gone. I only wish the wolves _had_ ended him, ripping his withered flesh apart.

I knew Caius had a long history of hatred for the wolves – hunting the lycanthropes to near extinction. Even though the Quileutes were different than werewolves, he still held the same revulsion to them. That was evident when he first laid eyes on them in the clearing almost a year ago. The fact that they played a major role in destroying his newborn army had to sting. I'm sure that his pride took a major blow as well.

"I am truly sorry for the part I played in this." Jarek apologized, shaking his head. "My boldness and greed has caused the death and pain of many. In truth, I doubt that this _Caius _would have relented had I declined his offer."

"You're right. Caius won't accept no for an answer. He's proven that by going behind Aro's back and waging war with us. Aro understands diplomacy, he wouldn't allow an outright attack without due cause." Carlisle agreed. I wasn't so sure, Edward had shared with me Aro's thoughts during our last confrontation. Foremost in his mind was the desire to add the gifted vampires in our family to his ranks. This need, along with Caius's words, fueled their attack. Still, I wondered how Caius had managed to keep his plans secret from Aro.

Jarek turned towards me now, his hands folded behind his back as he spoke. It was evident by the way he spoke and moved that he was from another time. I liked it. "Bella, may I have a word with you alone?" I was immediately reluctant, but after a reassuring now from Edward, we walked out on to the porch alone. His red eyes seemed shifty; nervous.

"I have something to tell you, and I think you will perhaps be defensive. I ask that you let me speak my peace before you respond."

"Okay." My response came out more like a question. What could he tell me that would be worse than what he had already done? Surely, if it was really bad, Edward would have intervened.

"I am Shannon's mate, and she is mine." I could feel my jaw pop open. "I know this may seem odd, as I entered an agreement in hopes to get back Emmaline. But when I first laid eyes on Shannon, I felt the draw. I tried to explain it away. Tried to reason that it was just her gift, so much like Emmalines', that drew me to her. But there was more. Her blood was the most exquisite I had ever smelled. I'm not sure if I've shared this with you, but the potency of a human's blood is the first sign of their gift. Shannon's blood is the most enticing that I have ever encountered in my long life. At first I thought it impossible, how could a human be my mate?" I felt a small smile turn up the corners of my mouth at that. Of course I could understand _that_. "I was fearful to turn her, afraid that the intoxication of her blood would overpower me, and that I would lose control and…drain her." He paused to compose his features.

"Then, when you…_bit_ her, I lost all reason, launching into an impulsive attack that was the downfall of my army. I was enraged, blinded by fury and hatred towards you. I worried that you would kill her, though in my mind I somehow knew that would not happen. Still, I was angry that it would be _you_ to sire her, and not myself. _I _wanted to taste her. _I_ wanted to be her maker and to share that unbreakable bond."

He had lost me here. Bond? Sire? These things sounded archaic – straight from old vampire myths. No one had ever told me that there was a bond between a vampire and their maker. In my case I was already irrevocably bonded to Edward. But now that I thought about it, I understood. Almost every vampire I knew had spent a large majority of their time with the one who made them. Jasper despised Maria, yet still he stayed with her doing her bidding for such a long time. Only Alice and Carlisle didn't know their maker. Yet Carlisle turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett and they still remained very close to him.

"Are you certain she is your mate? That you are not just drawn by her power?"

"Yes, I am certain, and I am confident that she will feel the pull to me when she awakens. I feel the draw growing even more during her transition. However, because you are her sire, she will also be closely bonded to you. I know that the first year for a vampire can be filled with chaos. As her sire, you will be quite protective of her. I felt that I needed to make my intentions known to you, as Shannon's maker."

"Are you asking my permission to…date her?" Why did I feel like a mother having a conversation with a pimply teenager who had the hots for my daughter?

He chuckled lightly. "Yes and no. After her newborn year, if she returns my affections, I wish to take her with me. I am a wanderer. In my long life I have found it difficult to stay in one place for long."

"I do have conditions." I wouldn't have _thought_ that I would have conditions, but I did. "First, you will not tell her that you are her mate. If she feels the attraction, then it will be up to_ her_ to make the first move. She will be overwhelmed by everything at first, tacking that revelation on top of everything else she'll be dealing with will be too much. Secondly, as long as you are under my roof, I ask that you adhere to our diet. If you are unable to, then please do not feed locally. We must keep up appearances here as this is our permanent residence."

"That sounds…reasonable."

"Good." He simply nodded and went back in the house. _Well that was weird_. I followed him back inside where Carlisle was examining Shannon. We were now on day two of her three day transformation. Why did three days feel like a century? The wait was nerve-wracking. Jarek's conversation still played through my head. I was bonded to this girl now; permanently. Maybe that explained why I fretted over her like a nervous parent.

It was so different being on this end. Seeing Shannon lying there as still as death as Carlisle watched over her, monitoring all of her vital signs for changes. He would watch for an elevation in her pulse and breathing as a sign that the anesthesia was wearing, and then administer another dose. I prayed that this was truly working – that she wasn't suffering silently like I had. I had heard of entrapment syndrome, where you were in some type of coma-like state, but could still feel and hear everything that went on around you. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy – on second thought, maybe I would.

"Her distal extremities are starting to transform." Carlisle announced to everyone in the room after his most-recent examination. There were nods of understanding all around, butI had_ no clue._

"In English, please?" I asked, frustration coloring my voice more than I wished.

"Feel for yourself, Bella." Carlisle placed a hand on her ankle. I positioned my hand next to his and found that her skin had cooled from the normal blazing hot, to a warmth that almost matched my own. The quality of her skin had changed too – it had hardened from the soft, malleable flesh of a human to become more similar to my own in texture.

"What does this mean, Carlisle? How much longer until she'll wake up?" _Yup, worried parent talking_.

"Only Alice knows that for sure, and she's off making her own "preparations", the way only _Alice can_." He smiled. True, I could hear her now, rifling through my closet upstairs, making small noises of exasperation. "I _can_ tell you that she is burning through the anesthesia much quicker now, a sign that her body is metabolizing everything more rapidly as each cell in her body transforms. Have you ever wondered why we appear thinner after the change?"

I nodded, wanting him to continue though I had never really thought about it before now.

"Some of our fat reserves are burned during the transition, giving us a leaner appearance as a vampire. I know that females usually like the end result." I had always just thought that the slimming effect was part of the beauty of a vampire, adding to the lithe elegance of their forms. Apparently this was just a physiological result of the change. More questions popped into my head as a result of this revelation.

"What about our hair? Why does it grow when we change?"

"Well, I'm afraid this may seem quite morbid, but the hair and nails appear to grow on all corpses after they die. We are, technically, no longer living, so the same is true for us. When a person dies, their body loses moisture; this in turn causes the skin and cuticles to recede giving the appearance of the hair and nails growing. In our case this "growth" happens quicker as our transition only lasts approximately three days."

"That's gross." Emmett commented, and I had to agree with him.

Emmett had stayed behind as "reinforcements" for when Shannon awoke. Esme and Rosalie had taken the Denali's back to Forks to start designing their new home. This also allowed everyone their space while also keeping the human Sam safe from the newborn Shannon. Jasper and Alice had insisted on staying here in Alaska. As Jasper had explained, most newborns were entirely unruly, caring only about satiating their hunger. They would knock down anything or anyone in their path to feed. We didn't want Sam or Renesmee in her crossfire, so Renesmee would also be relocating to the cabin with Jake prior to Shannon's awakening.

Alice came down the stairs in a flutter, shooing everyone out of the room.

"Not you, Bella. I'll need your help."

"What's going on, Alice?"

"Preparations. I can't have Shannon waking up in _that_." She gestured to her jeans and a t-shirt as if it were a burlap sack. "I hope you don't mind, but I stole a dress from your closet. Actually, I'm _sure_ you don't mind as it _clearly_ hasn't been worn, along with _over_ _half_ of the contents of your closet! _Really_, Bella, must I come and dress you every morning?"

"Yes, Alice, you must. If it means I get to see you every day, then I would gladly put up with your dressing and pruning every morning."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or a criticism."

"I love you, Alice, but I don't need to be cloaked in silk with a perfect coif every day."

She just shook her head at me, her spiky hair swaying just slightly. I could see her mentally shift gears as she reached behind her to grab something, talking a mile a minute.

"…Dusty rose is usually fashion faux pas on a redhead, but I think it will compliment her beautifully. I had to let out some seams and press it, and I didn't have the right color thread… then again I didn't have much to work with…"

"It looks nice, Alice." I had to stop her tirade for fear of her head exploding. In fact, I swear I saw some smoke coming out of her ears.

"Thank you!" She beamed. "Now do you have a razor?"

That was a weird question. "Um, no, why?"

"Well I can't have her waking up looking like Sasquatch. I need to shave her legs."

"Are you serious? That seems kind of…personal."

"I did the same for you, and you didn't seem to mind. You know, a fine grit sand paper will work too."

"Excuse me?"

"There's no point in being modest, honey." She tapped her head. "I can't help but see _everything_. I'm just so used to it that it doesn't faze me."

"No, not that. _Sand paper_? _Really_? Are you going to _buff_ her?"

"Well, it's not like it will hurt her. Her extremities are now completely hardened. It'll be like sanding a stone."

"Okay, you're the boss. I'll check in the shed." Sure enough, there was some sand paper in there, probably left over from construction work on the house. I brought it back to her and she immediately got to work.

Poor Shannon was on the couch, stripped of her pants. Alice immediately started "sanding". Then, she clipped and painted her fingernails and toe nails in a light pink to match the silk dress.

"Bella, do you mind if I steel a bra and panty set?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." In less than thirty seconds, she had returned with undies in hand.

"I couldn't have her waking up in a designer gown with shamrock panties and a black sports bar on."

"Oh, of course not." I agreed with feigned indignation, turning around as she disrobed Shannon.

"Hmm, I guess she is a true red head."

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Alright, she's dressed."

I turned around and gasped at the results. It was amazing what a simple wardrobe change can do for a person. She was completely changed from the "tom boy" persona that I knew to an elegant beauty. Alice was right; the color was magnificent with her strawberry hair.

"She looks beautiful, Alice."

"I know. But I'm not done yet. I still need to do her hair and makeup."

"If you say so, but I think she looks perfect just as she is." I couldn't explain the welling of pride in my chest I got from looking at her. I think it was that she always seemed so awkward in her skin; uncomfortable. I had only known her for a short period of time, but still I could tell that she was hiding from herself.

Alice sprayed some type of product in her hair and began to brush it. Her wavy hair began to curl instantly.

"Curl activator." Alice answered my question preemptively. She continued her work for another half hour, meticulously applying a subtle blush, mascara and eye liner, and a light lip gloss with just a hint of sheen.

"Alright, she's done." Alice announced, putting away her makeup to take one last look at her work. "You'd never know that _this_ was hiding under denim and baggy t-shirts."

"She's a knock out." I agreed.

"She'll make one very lucky vampire happy one day."

"One day soon." I mumbled under my breath before thinking.

"What?" Her head whipped toward me.

"Jarek."

"Really?" She leaned down to Shannon. "You go girl!" She whispered in her ear. I chuckled in response. I hoped that they were a good match. Knowing that they were mates, they should be the _perfect_ match. For some reason I just couldn't see it clearly. Jarek seemed so formal, stoic and rigid while Shannon was sarcastic, blunt, and everything _but_ formal. I guess we would have to wait and see how things played out between them.

"She'll be waking up in…forty-three minutes." Alice announced.

"What!" _Forty-three minutes_? I thought we had half a day left!

"Bella, you drained quite a bit of her blood. The transition doesn't take as long when the human is nearly drained." _I nearly drained her? Was I really that out of control?_

A storm of motion had ignited around me while I contemplated Alice's words. Furniture was cleared in the room. Jacob and Renesmee left for the cabin. Carlisle examined Shannon and noted that most of her internal organs had already changed. My feet remained rooted to the ground during all the chaos. I should have been helping, or at least doing _something_, but I remained frozen in place.

Edward's hands on my shoulders jolted me out of my daze.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, blinking away the bewilderment. "I know this is all new to you; watching a transformation can be nerve-wracking. I remember all too clearly worrying, hoping, praying that you would be alright." He brushed the hair from the back of my neck, kissing it lightly.

I couldn't help but point out the difference. "You _saved_ my life. I ended hers."

"You did what you had to do. No one's blaming you for the choice you made."

"The person's opinion that matters the most hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't worry, Bella. I have a feeling she'll do well in this life."

"Can you hear her thoughts right now? Is she scared?"

"Right now I'm just getting pictures. She's still in a dream-state. The anesthesia should be wearing off soon."

"Are they good dreams?" I couldn't help the anxiety in my voice.

He laughed lightly. "You're really concerned about her, aren't you? Yes, I suppose they are good dreams. Right now she is thinking about water. She's floating in it."

Thank goodness she wasn't hurting. This whole experience really put things into perspective for me. Edward and I had argued at no end about my change. I don't think I ever really understood why he was so opposed to it until now.

I've changed a person's life – uprooted her from her reality. Regardless of whether or not her human life was a happy one, it's now gone. At least I was prepared in some ways. I had an enormous amount of time to think about my decision and the consequences of it, but I had only given her mere moments. I had also spent over a year with vampires, learning their strengths and weaknesses; studying them. She was catapulted into this half-life with little knowledge of it. I felt responsible for her, and that was an uneasy feeling. I had no idea what her reaction would be to this life. Would she be a crazed, blood-thirsty newborn? Would she be able to adhere to our diet or would she go on a murderous rampage?

"Eleven minutes until she wakes up. Jasper, see if you can round up her first meal. We don't want her roaming around out in this snow storm. It will be harder to track her if she gets away." Alice was a flurry of motion, zipping around the room.

"She's almost completely burned through the anesthesia now." Carlisle announced.

"I can hear her now. She's disoriented. Bella?" Edward held his hand out to me, asking me to sit beside Shannon.

"The venom is traveling to her heart. It should only be a matter of time now."

"Shannon. I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Bella." I said as I crouched down beside her and took her hand in mine. It was warm instead of the blazing heat I was used to feeling from humans. "I don't know what you remember, but you are changing…into a vampire. You've been unconscious for over two days." She squeezed my fingers. "I felt that, Shannon. Does that mean you can hear me?" She squeezed them again. I looked to Edward for confirmation. He nodded.

"She's starting to feel the burning pain again. It feels like fire in her chest." Edward gave words to her thoughts. Upon hearing what he said, Shannon gripped my hand even harder. _Ouch! _Newborn strength, _so that's what it feels like on this end_.

"It's alright Shannon. Only a few more minutes and the pain will go away. Can you hear your heart beating right now?" She squeezed my hand, crinkling her forehead.

"She's wondering why it's so fast. She's concerned."

"Don't worry. That's supposed to happen. It will continue to beat very quickly, and then it will stop all together. There is no need to be alarmed by this." I tried to control the tone of my voice, to keep it as calm as possible. But it was a struggle. I remembered the last few moments of my change vividly. I remember thinking I was dead. How the silence of my heart was resounding.

Jasper came in the door then. "Her first meal is ready – two elk. She'll still need more than that, but at least it will help with the thirst. I wanted to make sure I was here when she awoke."

"Thank you, Japer. Do you think you could help calm her?"

"Only until she wakes up. Newborn instincts will override my power to affect her after that."

I saw his wave of calm wash over her. The grip of her hand that I was holding slacked, and her body relaxed minutely into the couch.

"Her eyes will open in twenty-eight seconds. Oh! I almost forgot!" Alice zoomed up the stairs and back with a small mirror. I smiled at the memory of when I first saw my reflection – so changed and yet the same. I still looked like me, only better; minus the red eyes of course.

I turned my attention back to Shannon, to hear her heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings and then lurch to dead silence. Moments later her eyes popped open in shock, and then she was gone – her hand ripped from mine. I quickly canvased the room. Jasper and Emmett were now flanking the door, and Edward moved to stand in front of me. I found Shannon up against the wall in a defensive stance. A feral hiss slipped from her lips, and a look of surprise came over her. Her hand whipped to cover her mouth.

"What the hell was _that_?" Her bell-toned voice chimed. "What's wrong with my voice? Oh shit! What's up with all the rainbows?" She flashed to the chandelier in the dining room. "Jesus-fucking-Christ how did I move like that!"

"Can a vampire pass out from shock?" I giggled. Her head whipped towards me, her fiery locks flying. For a moment, I thought she was going to attack me. And then she was gone again. This time she took the front door along with her. Literally taking it off its hinges and leaving a very stunned Emmett and Jasper. I dashed outside to see her devouring the first elk. Blood, sinew, bone, and skin were flying everywhere.

A throaty growl resonated in her chest at our approach, and then she dipped her head back toward the second elk, draining it completely.

Her head came up then and her eyes met the carcasses. She screamed, leaping away from them, staring at her blood-soaked hands in horror.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" She asked in disgust.

"You ruined a couture gown, that's what." Alice whispered under her breath.

"Shannon." I started to approach her carefully. "It's alright. You just acted on instinct. Do you still feel the burn in your throat?"

Her red eyes focused on me and then shifted back to the dead elk. Her hand grasped her throat, rubbing it.

"Yes, I still feel the burning, but _why _do I feel the burning."

"Because you're hungry. You're a vampire now, you drink blood. That is a fact. When you are new to this life, you need more blood and more often. We will take you hunting later. Is the pain bearable now?"

She continued to rub her throat, and then nodded.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up."

We followed her back inside the house. I could tell that the men were on edge – prepared for whatever sudden move she might make. But she seemed more in control of herself now.

Alice and I took Shannon up to my bedroom to clean her up. She allowed us to help her remove the soiled dress and undergarments and don some clean clothes. Alice carefully wiped the blood spatter from her face and hands. Shannon was now clad in a steely blue satin wrap dress which suited her nicely. We escorted her back down the stairs to where everyone else was waiting.

"Alice? The mirror?"

"Well, there's still a bit of blood in your hair, but I think you'll still be pleasantly surprised." She said as she held up the small vanity mirror.

"Oh my God…I'm _hot_!" she gingerly traced her hands over her features: her defined cheekbones, pouty lips, and smooth jaw line. Then she frowned slightly.

"The eyes are a little hard to get used to. But they will fade to a golden color if you stick to our diet." I tried to explain.

"Oh it's not the eyes. It's my freckles. I thought my skin would be flawless, like yours."

"The freckles are barely noticeable. I'm sure a human wouldn't even be able to see them." Shannon pulled up her sleeves to investigate her arms and snatched the mirror out of Alice's hand, bending the frame slightly.

"Oops. Guess I'm a little stronger than before, huh?"

"More like _a lot _stronger. You will have to be careful with everything you touch until you are able to regulate the amount of force you use." Jasper instructed.

Shannon held up the mirror, examining herself at different angles. She seemed pleased.

"How did my hair get longer?" She asked while holding the mirror angled toward the back of her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Emmett said, cutting off Carlisle before he could explain.

She continued to look in the mirror, angling it back even farther until she gasped. "Look at my ass!" She jumped up and down, causing the floor boards to creak and moan, while looking at the result of the motion in the mirror. "Damn, you could bounce a quarter off of it!"

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Oh, I _like_ this girl. Can we keep her Bella, _please_?" My eyes shifted to Jarek. He had remained completely silent. But I could tell by the way his eyes studied Shannon that he was mesmerized by her – taking in every detail.

Shannon continued studying herself. Now, the mirror was in front of her as she continued to bounce up and down. "My boobs are perky too. Are they bigger?" She questioned while cupping them in her hand. _So much for modesty_, I laughed, shaking my head.

"Seriously? They look bigger." The hand that cupped her right breast traveled up to her throat.

"I know you're still hungry, but we need to discuss some things before you hunt." Her face squinched up as she contemplated this.

"I guess you don't mean with a gun, right." She continued to rub her throat. "I don't know if I can do that again. I mean, did you see the way I tore that animal apart? It was disgusting."

"It will get easier, I promise. Soon you won't make a mess at all."

"I can't eat anything else? No substitutes?"

"No, our bodies cannot process human food. Blood is energy for us, it keeps us…alive." _For lack of a better word. _"Do you remember the way the elk smelled?"

"Yes, it had a gamey, earthy smell to it."

"Yes. That's right. The smell is what triggered you to feed. There is blood out there that will smell hundreds of times better than elk blood. It will be very hard not to drink it. Human blood is intoxicating, and very hard to resist; especially when you are new to this life. It will take an enormous amount of restraint not to kill a human if you come into contact with them."

She listened in silence, taking everything in. "I don't want to kill anyone. I really don't want to kill animals either, but I guess it's not too different from eating a steak I bought at the grocery store. I'm just cutting out the middle man."

"That's a good way to look at it. And just think of the alternative. We are here to help you, Shannon. Slowly, we will help you get used to being around humans, and more importantly, their blood. It will be difficult not to act on instinct and drain them. But I promise it will get easier with time."

"So I _am_ a monster." She mumbled under her breath.

"I know it seems that way, but you don't have to be. We've chosen another life. What or who you feed from is your choice." It was difficult to say that, but it wasn't my decision to make.

"What about you? Your eyes are red like mine. Why?" She had turned to Jarek .

"I drink human blood."Jarek simply stated.

"Don't you feel bad for killing people?"

"I am merely a hunter, and they are my prey. I don't see how it is any different from a lion feeding from a gazelle. When I was young, I merely followed my urges and fed from humans. I was disgusted with my actions at first, but then I came to realize that it was simply my nature as a vampire."

Edward coughed after Jarek was done speaking. Shannon startled at the sound, breaking her gaze away from him. There was something going on there – some unspoken thoughts that Edward picked up on. It drove me crazy not knowing.

"Can't I just take a little blood? Do I have to kill them?"

"You now know how to feels when the feeding frenzy begins. It is difficult to stop. For a newborn, it is almost impossible. Not only that, if you were to stop feeding on a human, your venom will already be in their system. This will begin the transformation from human to vampire." Carlisle was the one to speak up now.

"Wait, what? I have venom? Like a snake?"

"Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. Our venom spreads through a human's body like a flame. That is the burning sensation that you felt during your change. It is all but incapacitating, this prevents our prey from escaping." Carlisle explained.

Shannon nodded her head. "Great."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but all we have is time." And it was true, we had forever.

OoooooO

Volterra Castle

_The black-haired woman turned and Caius's surprise was now complete._ In the woman's arms, was a small dark-haired baby with startling green eyes – the same shade as the woman's. Divya was her name, the half-breed that Aro had become enamored with.

"Isn't she astounding? Do you hear her heart beat, Caius? Blood pumps through her veins. And the thoughts in her head are so _vivid_ and _detailed_ for a mere babe…" Aro doted on the child like a proud father. "I just know she'll be gifted. Don't you see Caius? This is our future! No longer having to lurk in the shadows. She is entirely passable for human. With careful breeding, we can create a powerful army. One that no one can match." Aro's eyes had taken on a special gleam to them. He reached out his arms to the baby, who happily went to the ancient one.

"She is the first of many, dear brother. Divya is now with child once more."

"And whose seed is in her belly this time, dear brother?" Caius sneered.

"Demetri." Aro answered, his smile still firmly in place as he stared at the child in his arms.

"Master. I believe it is time for Naysa to feed."

"Ah yes, dear one." He passed the child back to its mother, who promptly slipped her dress down her shoulder, exposing her breast. The baby greedily suckled as Divya hummed and bounced her to and fro in her arms. Divya gasped.

"No, Naysa, that is not nice." She scolded the child. She then looked up at the two sets of burgundy eyes. "She's a biter." She explained, as a line of crimson fell from her breast.

"Indeed." Caius remarked.

* * *

I could have gone on and on with this story. So I know that you are probably wanting to know more about Shannon and Jarek. I'd like to write a sequel one day, but I have other stories to work in the meantime. So that's all she wrote, folks.


End file.
